Le poids des mots
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Quand Castle et Beckett s'aiment mais que leurs croyances en la justice s'effondrent, que reste-il ? Venez lire et vous le découvrirez.
1. Prologue

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour après une petite période de silence pour une nouvelle fanfiction. J'ai bien dit fanfiction, ce qui implique plusieurs chapitres…**_

 _ **Je peux vous dire que vous allez me retrouver, vraiment. Sadisme, drame, tristesse… Du moi, du 100% moi.**_

 _ **Petite indication : cette histoire se déroule après le 7x23.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec le prologue, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _New-York aux alentours de 19h30_

Une personne parmi tant d'autres, une personne parmi tellement d'autres que personne ne la remarquait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle espérait car aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle avait tout calculé à la minute près, tout planifié dans les moindres détails et l'échec n'était pas possible, même pas envisageable. Sa détermination était à la hauteur de sa colère, de son désespoir, de son désarroi.

Cette idée ou plutôt ce plan, avait germé quelques mois auparavant lors d'une énième trahison. Goutte après goutte, le vase avait fini par déborder. Elle s'était donc mise en tête, de le faire souffrir et par la même occasion se faire plaisir. Il avait fallu que ces dernières semaines, elle s'emploie davantage mais heureusement pour elle, son passé l'avait aidé. Des relations, du matériel, des concepts et son plan s'était dessiné de lui-même. Il y avait encore quelques zones d'ombres à son scénario mais normalement, entre temps et matos, elle avait toutes les clefs en main pour atteindre son objectif. Les risques étaient donc mesurés et les possibles contretemps envisagés.

Son portable à la main, le timing et le moment étaient parfaits. D'après les indications fournies par leurs potables et notamment, GPS et géolocalisation, lui se trouvait dans son appartement et elle, chez une collègue. Elle allait pouvoir opérer sans la moindre entrave, sans la moindre pression.

Assise dans son cabriolet fermé à cause du froid, elle s'était garée à trois rues de son rendez-vous. Ni trop près, ni trop loin, juste à bonne distance. La radio ou plutôt les informations locales annoncèrent 19h30 il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle vérifia le sac posé sur le siège passager, tout était là, rien ne manquait. Elle le plaça sur son abdomen, accroché à ses épaules. Troquant son chemisier cintré pour une chemise plus ample, elle était désormais une femme enceinte, parfaitement déguisée et surtout insoupçonnable.

Ses talons claquèrent sur le bitume, la fermeture centralisée de sa voiture retentit et elle s'en alla sur le lieu de son plaisir ultime.

De loin ou sans faire attention, elle n'était qu'une femme d'âge moyen, savourant de sa douce main la rondeur de son ventre où un enfant faisait ses derniers mois. Rien ne laissait présager qu'elle allait commettre un péché, l'irréparable, l'impardonnable. La tête regardant tout de même le sol –seul indice de son apparente inquiétude-, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être reconnu ou ne serait-ce que vu ou repéré. Femme de haut vol, un brin médiatique, sa semi-popularité n'était pas à démontrer ce soir.

Levant les yeux pour apercevoir le numéro de l'immeuble, elle était arrivée. Elle poussa la porte de ses mains gantées de cuir et appela l'ascenseur. Elle savait, pour avoir déjà repéré les lieux qu'il n'y avait ni gardien, ni caméra dans l'ascenseur : deux embûches en moins sur son chemin. Elle était donc maintenant seule face à son avenir, à sa destinée.

La lourde porte blindée, désormais dressée devant son visage, elle ne put empêcher ses palpitations cardiaques d'augmenter et sa tension s'accroitre. Après tout, elle n'était ni une professionnelle ni une habituée de ce genre de chose, de pratique. Une dernière main fébrile passée dans ses cheveux et elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte, patientant sagement que le propriétaire des lieux veuille bien lui ouvrir.

* * *

 _ **Je pense que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle, ni de qui je parle. N'est-ce pas ? A vrai dire, c'est fait exprès comme vous pouvez le deviner.**_

 _ **Maintenant, j'aspire seulement à découvrir vos idées dans la boîte à commentaires (à critiques ?) qui se trouve dessous. A bientôt mais je ne sais pas quand xD**_


	2. Un si beau début

**Chapitre 2 : Un si beau début.**

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey ! J'arbore mon petit sourire sadique car peu d'entre vous ont réussi à trouver et la chute ne sera que plus haute…**_

 _ **Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et les autres, regardez vos boites mails. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Sarha : Merci pour la review et très bon sens de l'observation concernant l'immeuble…**_

* * *

Beckett avait rejoint Lanie dès sa sortie du poste. Une journée très calme et les deux femmes s'étaient décidées à passer une soirée entre copines.

Toutes les deux assises à même le sol sur le tapis du salon de la légiste, elles riaient, s'amusaient autour d'une bonne bouteille et de crackers au fromage.

-Qu'as-tu fait de ton époux ?

-Je pense qu'à cet instant, il invente une nouvelle intrigue à mon double fictionnel.

-Pas trop jalouse ?

-Je lui fais entièrement confiance, sourit Kate en croquant dans une chips.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfin libérée pour voir ta vieille amie… Longuement délaissée, feignit d'indifférence Parish.

-Pardon ?!

-Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvées ainsi à papoter ?

La lieutenant observa le sérieux de son amie et prit en considération sa question. Il était vrai, cela faisait un petit moment qu'elles n'avaient pas organisé une soirée rien qu'à elles. Avant, elles s'éclataient en boite, prenaient des verres au Old Hunt mais maintenant, c'était différent. D'une, elle était en couple avec Rick et de deux, elle l'avait épousé. Non pas qu'elle vivait le mariage comme une corde au cou ou une quelconque autre barrière, seulement, pleinement épanouie à ses côtés, elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de se séparer de lui. Cette année avait déjà bien été assez douloureux et forte en émotion pour qu'elle se prive de son bonheur. Car oui, entre sa disparition, sa mise à pied du poste, le mariage, l'affaire du 3XK et ses souvenirs d'enfance, il n'avait pas été épargné, ils n'avaient, tous les deux, pas été épargnés. D'ailleurs, Kate se croyait déjà folle amoureuse de son écrivain mais avec toutes ces épreuves encaissées, elle était devenue fusionnelle, ne pouvant se passer de lui plus d'une journée.

-Je reconnais… Cela faisait un bail mais ce soir, je suis tout à toi !

-J'espère bien, nous avons des discussions en retard.

Lanie était toujours en proie et friande concernant les détails sur la vie de sa meilleure amie. Des prémices amoureux entre Castle et elle jusqu'à leur mise en couple, elle adorait écouter Kate dans ses petits bonheurs, ses petits tracas et ses grands bonheurs.

-En parlant de discussion, tu en es où avec Javier ?

Le sourire de la métisse s'évanouit et son regard se voila. Kate savait que tout n'allait bien entre eux, qu'ils n'étaient plus tellement en phase… Se demandant même s'il existait encore un « eux » au moment où elle parlait.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça ? Vous vous voyez encore ou…

-Si tu parles de nos parties de jambes en l'air, elles existent encore mais elles sont moins fréquentes, moins intenses.

-C'est la fin ?

-La question, c'est plutôt est-ce qu'il y a eu un début ?

-Lanie, _souffla son amie_. Tu sais très bien que Javier tient à toi autant que tu tiens à lui.

-Surement mais tenir à une personne ne suffit pas pour envisager un avenir… Une possible vie à deux.

-Je ne peux pas te dire le contraire, seulement réfléchit bien.

Le docteur l'observa et réfléchit un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait après tout ? Une petite vie bien posée, mariée et deux enfants ? Peut-être ? Peut-être pas ? A vrai dire, elle désirait une relation comme celle que pouvait entretenir Castle et Katherine même si au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Cette relation allait au-delà du réel, au-delà de l'entendement. Seulement, au lieu d'Esposito, elle souhaitait un homme capable de parler, de s'ouvrir dans des moments difficiles au lieu d'un moment torride sous la couette.

-Arrêtons un peu de parler de moi et de mes histoires déprimantes, _se reprit-elle_. Tu t'es décidé pour ta carrière ? Politique ou capitaine ?

-J'hésite encore. La politique, c'est comme un rêve d'enfant que l'on croit irréalisable jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse devenir vrai mais j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme les autres… Comme…

-Bracken ? Termina Lanie.

-Oui… Si je choisis la politique cela voudra dire que j'ai décidé de devenir comme le tueur de ma mère.

-Non Kate. Tu auras seulement choisi de changer la ville, et crois-moi, il y a du travail.

-Tu n'as pas tort mais une campagne est aussi synonyme de fouille personne n'hésitera à chercher dans ma vie ou celle de Rick.

-Auriez-vous fait des folies de vos corps dans des lieux publics ? S'amusa son amie.

-Non ! Enfin si mais… Oublie. Pour le capitanat, ça me tente pour l'évolution, et la prise de risque limité mais d'une autre côté, ne plus aller sur le terrain pour faire de la paperasse, ce n'est pas du tout mon rêve.

-Tu pourrais peut-être combiner travail de bureau et les enquêtes ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu en as parlé avec Castle ? Car cela vous concerne tous les deux.

-Oui mais ça ne nous concerne pas que tous les deux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Ne me dis pas que tu es…

-Non, _l'arrêtât-elle immédiatement_. On a plus ou moins décidé de réfléchir à un possible bébé Castle.

-Non, tu plaisantes !

-Cela fait plusieurs mois que l'on en parle.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, en tant que future marraine, je suis concernée.

-Par la création ? S'amusa Katherine en avalant une gorgée de vin.

-Oh non ! Je sais que Castle et toi, maîtrisez la situation à la perfection, rigola-t-elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil, lourd de sens.

Il était vrai qu'un soir bien arrosé, elles en étaient venues à discuter des performances sexuelles de Rick. Kate n'avait pas tari sur son homme et ses différents talents. Il l'a comblé et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se taire… Du moins, de se taire après quelques verres dans le nez car d'habitude, elle gardait bien précieusement leur intimité.

-Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer, fit la lieutenant se relevant du sol.

-Déjà ?

-Demain, je travaille.

-Moi aussi. Ou alors tu veux retrouver ton écrivain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je mentirai si je te disais que non.

(…)

 _New-York aux alentours de minuit._

L'homme qui devait se présenter à la porte lui avait bien ouvert, sans la moindre crainte, sans la moindre arrière pensé, simplement convaincu d'une erreur ou d'une amie de longue date. Toutefois, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ou du chat qui remue la queue ? Si. Alors sans plus de suspens, elle avait suivi son plan, ligne directrice de sa soirée.

Elle avait débuté son attaque par un violent coup de taser sur son torse, le paralysant d'une traite. Il s'était écroulé comme une mouche sur le parquet. Cloué au sol en quelques secondes, elle l'avait par la suite rentré dans le salon. Bien évidemment, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle avait vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu mais comme elle l'avait prévu, aucun voisin n'avait daigné sortir la tête de son appartement. Ainsi, apaisée et seule face à son destin, elle le fit rouler sur le ventre et lui ligota pieds, poignets et tête dans son dos. L'homme était impuissant, totalement immobilisé. Elle posa tout de même un morceau de ruban adhésif sur sa bouche, évitant toute plainte ou tout gémissement pendant la phase finale. Il était hors de question qu'un voisin se plaigne du bruit.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir savourer le mérite que l'on me doit, déclara-t-elle en enlevant sa chemise.

Il était inconscient et pesait facilement 30-35 kilos de plus qu'elle ses tâches n'allaient donc pas être faciles. Son chemisier retiré, elle sortit son matériel de son sac à dos : une corde, une poulie et d'autres objets à première vue saugrenus au regard de la situation. Elle passa le lien dans les attaches derrière le dos de sa victime et passa la corde au-dessus d'une poutre au plafond. Première tentative, échec. Deuxième tentative, échec. Troisième tentative, presque. Quatrième tentative, réussie. Elle fixa la corde dans la poulie et commença à le hisser, centimètre après centimètre, effort après effort. Sa tête décolla du sol, son ventre, ses pieds, tout son corps. Arrivé en haut, elle tira d'un violent coup sec sur la corde déboîtant les épaules de l'homme sous son poids maintenant pesant. Il maugréa, hurla, vociféra mais muré dans le silence à cause du scotch, il était seul face à sa douleur cuisante, invivable et insoutenable. Ses yeux révulsés, la sueur transpirant de tous ses pores n'étaient plus que les stigmates de sa terrible souffrance.

Imperturbable ou presque, elle bloqua la poulie à l'aide d'une équerre sous le plan de travail de la cuisine et monta sur une chaise de bar pour faire un nœud marin au niveau de la poutre. Elle s'assura qu'il tenait bien et redescendit de son perchoir improvisé.

Elle observa un instant son chef d'œuvre, savourant, jubilant un petit peu son machiavélisme dernièrement trouvé puis lentement, délicatement, précautionneusement, elle défit la poulie de la corde. Cette dernière se détendit un peu, juste assez.

Le cou de l'homme craqua d'un choc sec, un bruit sourd à ses oreilles. Le coup du lapin. Il était mort. Son plan était achevé ou presque. Elle effectua les derniers détails et se changea. Elle troqua ses talons hauts pour une vieille paire de basket et revêtit un sweat à capuche, son sac à dos sur les épaules.

Elle vérifia dans l'œil de Juda si personne ne l'avait remarqué et décampa discrètement de l'appartement. Elle se faufila dans les escaliers de secours et sortit dans une petite ruelle désaffectée. Elle n'était plus la même que celle qui était rentré la femme enceinte d'1m75 était devenue un adolescent d'1m61 avec un sac de cours sur le dos. Dissimulation parfaite, imposture parachevée, elle regagna sa voiture garée à plusieurs blocs d'immeubles d'où elle se trouvait.

 _Un quart d'heure plus tard, toujours à New-York._

La tueuse, même si elle ne se considérait pas ainsi, se dévêtit complètement et regagna les draps d'un motel où un homme plutôt craquant l'attendait.

-Hum…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a beau gosse ?

-Hum… C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures.

Elle sourit, ravie de cet effet, tout en lui caressant la joue.

-Les sessions que nous avons partagées tous les deux n'avaient rien de reposants. Tu t'es endormi juste après.

-Nous avons couché ensemble ? Fit le brun mi- choqué mi- heureux.

-Quelle délicatesse, _râla-t-elle faussement_. Si ennuyeuse que ça ?

-Non, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-On remet ça alors ? Gémit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, ni d'avoir la réponse, il prenait déjà les choses en main, son corps d'athlète pressé contre le sien.

Un faux air vexé et il avait mordu à l'hameçon. Bien sûr qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir partagé son lit elle l'avait drogué puis s'était éclipsé pour parfaire son plan. Un sourire ravageur, une plastique de rêve et tous les hommes perdaient la tête à ses côtés comme lui, qui allait maintenant lui faire magnifiquement bien l'amour.

(…)

 _Tribeca aux alentours de minuit._

Kate était rentrée au loft sans faire de bruit, craignant comme toujours de réveiller son homme. Seulement voilà, il n'était pas dans leur lit. Il devait avoir passé sa soirée à écrire, ne se souciant de l'heure qu'une fois ses yeux rougis, lui suppliant de quitter la lumière artificielle de son écran et lui intimant implicitement de se reposer sous une bonne douche.

Ainsi appuyée contre le lavabo, elle l'admirait. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, la vapeur sur la paroi de la douche lui cachait le point d'orgue de sa chute de rein mais elle savait ce qui se cachait à ses yeux : des fesses fermes, parfaitement rebondies, à sa seule propriété. Elle mordillait l'ongle de son index, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait envie de lui elle ne comprenait pas comment par le simple fait de le regarder ainsi passer ses mains tantôt sur son visage tantôt dans ses cheveux, il l'excitait mais il y arrivait. Etait-ce son corps nu, appel de son propre corps dénudé contre le sien ? Etait-ce la beauté de ses muscles, de sa peau et de ses imperfections le rendant plus humain qu'Apollon ? Etait-ce sa sensualité qui attisait son propre désir ? Etait-ce l'amour qu'ils entretenaient ? Une chose était sûre, elle le voulait… Encore, encore et encore… Toujours.

-J'aime être maté par ton magnifique regard mais j'apprécie encore davantage le croiser, lança Rick en passant la tête hors de la cabine.

-Je regarde la marchandise avant de consommer.

-Gourmande !

Elle se dévêtit rapidement, se retrouvant à son tour nue sous le jet du pommeau.

-Outch, c'est brûlant.

-Dans quelques minutes, nous serons encore plus chauds, susurra-t-il à son oreille, ses mains sur son ventre et son torse contre son dos.

-Je vous trouve bien prétentieux Monsieur Castle, gémit-elle sous ses caresses.

-Prétentieux ? Je préfère amoureux, souffla-t-il en déposant des baisers sur son épaule droite.

Il avait raison, parfaitement raison. Elle se plaisait à savourer ses mains glissant de ses seins à ses hanches sous oublier ses cuisses. Il les enveloppait, les effleurer avant de ne pouvoir se résigner à s'agenouiller derrière elle. Elle percevait discrètement presque imperceptiblement sa respiration sur ses fesses et bientôt sa bouche.

-Je t'aime.

Elle se raccrocha difficilement à la paroi de la douche, ses doigts couinant sur la vapeur, échos de ses gémissements. Il couvrait ses jambes de baisers de haut en bas, de bas en haut jusqu'à ce qu'il coopère pour lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait le plus : des baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il avait remarqué, ils avaient tous les deux remarqué qu'elle y était particulièrement sensible. C'était les prémices d'un doux et tendre moment, une mise en garde sur l'envie qui allait les submerger, un chemin parsemé d'amour et de délicatesse, un instant d'offrande rien qu'à eux.

-Rick…

Une plainte, un délicieux geignement, Castle remonta le long de sa silhouette, son imposant corps maintenant enveloppé autour de celui de sa femme. Elle était lascive dans ses bras, se laissant totalement portée par la langue de son homme courant de son échine à son cou et transpirant l'impétuosité de son désir à travers sa main derrière sa nuque, l'éraflant et lui tiraillant les cheveux pour le sentir toujours plus prés.

-Tu es sublime, chuchota-t-il en glissant son érection contre sa féminité.

-Pas ici, gémit-elle.

-Pourquoi… Pas envie ?

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

-Je sais… Tu ne peux pas me résister.

-Hum… Tu as tout compris.

Elle ne niait plus l'évidence. Elle avait ou plutôt ils avaient dépassé le stade de ces enfantillages, de ces non-dits. L'un comme l'autre savait quelle sensation, il faisait naitre chez leur moitié.

-Nous pouvons alors…, sourit-il en la plaquant doucement contre le mur.

-Oui mais pas ici, j'ai envie d'autre chose…

-Du style ?

-Tu verras.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Tous les deux nus, encore humides de leur douche érotique, ils se choyaient. Les lèvres s'effleuraient et s'écartaient, les langues se taquinaient et se respectaient et les mains, se perdaient et se faufilaient.

-Pas très novateur, la taquina-t-il alors qu'elle se mettait à califourchon sur lui.

-J'ai simplement envie de faire l'amour… Tendrement, doucement… Longuement… Très longuement, gémit-elle en coulissant sur son sexe dressé.

Il soupira d'aise, appréciant la délicatesse de son épouse et cette envie qui la prenait parfois comme cette nuit, de faire l'amour amplement, interminablement. Son bassin se balançait et roulait extrêmement lentement sur lui. Ses longs cheveux lui caressaient le visage alors qu'elle enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne et lui, se contentait de s'offrir à elle en l'enserrant de ses bras forts.

-J'accepte tout ce que tu voudras faire subir à mon corps, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle releva la tête, amusée et touchée par cette déclaration. Parfois, elle adorait un ébat torride et rapide mais parfois, ainsi couplée à son mari, elle souhaitait le sentir en elle pendant un temps qu'elle espérait à jamais inscrit en elle. Pas qu'elle se plaignait du sexe avec Rick, loin d'elle cette idée mais ses performances lui permettant de la combler si longtemps, elle en profitait.

(…)

 _Pendant ce temps à New-York._

Le Docteur Parish s'était à peine endormie que la sonnerie de son portable l'avait réveillée, il y a de ça une heure. Pas besoin d'être voyant ou devin, un nouveau corps l'attendait quelque part.

Un nouveau mort, de nouvelles vies brisées, anéanties et maintenant sur les lieux, un nouveau crime. Ses gants en latex bleu revêtus, il n'y avait pas doute, ce drame était l'œuvre d'un criminel. La victime, un homme d'1m90, 90 kilos tournait encore sous le poids de la corde quand elle découvrit avec surprise son visage.

-C'est…

-Oui, c'est bien lui, rétorqua Esposito.

-Vous avez contacté Beckett ? S'enquit-elle immédiatement.

-Non et ni le détective Esposito ni le détective Ryan ne la contacteront, annonça une voix masculine derrière elle.

-Pardon ? Vous êtes ?

-Daxter, Mark Daxter, des affaires internes.

-Les affaires internes ? S'étonna Lanie.

-Oui, un lieutenant du 12th est impliqué dans cette affaire.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas au lieutenant Beckett ?

-Pas elle directement mais son époux, Richard Castle ou devrais-je dire Richard Alexander Rodgers, lut-il sur une carte d'identité enfermée dans une poche à indice.

-Vous pensez ce que vous dites ? Lança Ryan, passablement énervé par l'air supérieur de cet homme.

-Les preuves ont parlé détective.

-Quelles preuves ?

-Un de vos collègues a trouvé sous le coin du tapis du salon, la carte d'identité de Monsieur Castle.

-Vous en êtes certain ? Voulut s'assurer Espo.

-Je ne préfère pas relever cette marque d'affront, _fit Daxter en quittant les lieux avant de se raviser_. Ah et si j'apprends que le lieutenant Beckett et son mari ont été informés de notre arrivé, je ne miserai pas beaucoup sur votre avenir dans la police.

Les trois compères le suivirent du regard jusqu'au moment où son imperméable ne fut plus dans leur champs de vision.

-Quel con ! S'emporta le latino.

-Pour l'instant, là n'est pas le problème, _s'inquiéta la légiste_. Il faut trouver des éléments pour innocenter Castle.

-Tu as raison, _acquiesça l'irlandais_. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais nous indiquer une heure approximative pour l'heure du décès ?

-Bonne idée bro. Je suis certain qu'à l'heure du décès, il était avec Beckett.

-Je vous en informe dès qu'on le me décroche le corps de cette poutre.

-En attendant, je vais interroger la petite amie, c'est elle qui a découvert le corps. Elle a surement des éléments à nous communiquer.

-Moi, pendant ce temps je vais voir avec la scientifique s'il y a des choses étranges, suspectes, les informa Kévin.

Toute l'équipe se mit en marche sans plus d'idées préconçues sur le fait que leur ami, leur partenaire était peut-être l'auteur de ce crime ou du moins, la victime d'une erreur judiciaire, le bouc émissaire de quelqu'un. S'ils avaient tous appris quelque chose au contact de Beckett, c'était de ne pas se laisser emporter par la facilité et creuser vers toutes les pistes susceptibles d'intérêt. Les heures les séparant encore du petit matin allaient donc leur permettre de faire le jour sur toute cette histoire.

…

 _Tribeca aux alentours d'une heure trente du matin._

-Je te remercie Babe, c'était merveilleux, murmura Kate serrant le tee-shirt de Rick dans sa main.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, s'amusa-t-il en jouant avec sa nuisette bleue.

Calés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils savouraient encore la plénitude apportée pas leur orgasme respectif. La chaleur encore présente en eux et sur leurs peaux et le bonheur emplissant leurs âmes et leurs esprits. Une sensation de plénitude qu'ils ne lasseraient jamais d'éprouver.

Aussi calmes et silencieux mais pour de toutes autres raisons, trois hommes armés, vêtus de gilets pare-balles, de cagoules et de lampes frontales militaires venaient de faire irruption dans un appartement.

-Lumière à trois heures, chuchota un des trois.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, le suivant à moins de deux pas pour parer à toute attaque, à toute fuite.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Quoi ? S'étonna Rick.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a des pas feutrés dans le salon, s'inquiéta Katherine.

-Tu ne crois pas être un peu parano par hasard, s'amusa l'écrivain.

-Chut…

Elle se saisit de son arme de secours dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet sous le regard troublé de son partenaire quand un grand fracas retentit dans la chambre. La porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée découvrant trois hommes lourdement armés.

-Main en l'air ! Lâchez votre arme ! Hurlèrent les trois hommes, chacun un fusil d'assaut en main.

-Non, vous lâchez vos armes ! NYPD, Lieutenant Becket ! Cria-t-elle en se positionnant de telle manière à ce que Rick ne soit pas une cible.

-Lieutenant Beckett, _l'interpella une voix derrière les trois kamikazes_. Ne faites pas l'idiote, lâchez votre arme.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Mark Daxter, des affaires internes, se présenta-t-il en dévoilant son insigne.

-Que faites-vous chez nous ? Les interrogea Richard.

-Vous en êtes en état d'arrestation Monsieur.

-Pardon ! S'exclamèrent les deux époux.

-Vous m'avez très bien compris, fit-il en passant les menottes à Castle.

-Vous ne lui avez pas lu ses droits, c'est un manquement à ses droits, s'énerva la lieutenant à qui on mettait également les bracelets.

-Monsieur Rodgers, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Joshua Davidson. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office…

Beckett n'écoutait même plus la fin des droits de Castle, trop anéantie par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux dont elle et son mari étaient les acteurs principaux.

-Laissez ma femme tranquille ! _S'énerva l'écrivain_.

-Elle vient avec nous.

-Laissez-lui le temps de se changer au moins.

Elle ne portait que sa petite nuisette bleue et aussi mauvais que l'instant était choisi, Rick ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soit humiliée devant ses hommes et surtout qu'ils la dévorent du regard comme des bêtes affamées devant un jeune agneau.

-Kate, Kate ! Hurla-t-il devant son manque de réaction.

-Oui ? Quoi ?

-Dès que tu le pourras appelle notre avocat.

-D'accord.

Ils se regardèrent, les larmes menaçant de lâcher à tout moment.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**_

 _ **Bien ? Pas bien ?**_

 _ **A vous de me dire !**_


	3. Des mots, encore des mots

**Chapitre 3 : Des mots, encore des mots.**

 **Hey tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre alors bonne lecture. Et faites un petit tour sur mon autre histoire "C'était hier".**

* * *

 **Angelye : Je te remercie pour le commentaire et je vois que tu te ravies de la mort de Josh xD**

* * *

Ils l'avaient emmené tel un vulgaire criminel à l'arrière d'un fourgon, pour le déposer dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 2 sans précaution, sans attention. Il connaissait cette salle par cœur. Soit aux côtés de sa muse, soit derrière la vitre sans tain, soit comme aujourd'hui, menottée à la table, il savait à l'avance le déroulement de l'histoire, les pièces avancées sur l'échiquier. Toutefois, il lui manquait une partie du scénario. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il était encore tombé mais une nouvelles fois, il avait des ennuis, de gros ennuis. Josh, Doctor Motorcycle Boy était mort et on pensait que c'était lui. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ? Quand ? Qui ? Trop d'interrogations pour y voir clair.

La porte s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Monsieur Rodgers ou préférez-vous peut-être Monsieur Castle ? Le nargua Daxter en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Peu m'importe.

-Pourquoi avez-vous tué Monsieur Davidson ?

-Je ne l'ai pas tué.

Daxter fit comme si de rien n'était, poursuivant le cheminement de ses idées.

-Pour avoir lu quelques-uns de vos romans, je dois avouer que votre mise en scène était parfaite.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué.

-Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir le nombre de criminels qui disent cette même phrase alors qu'un jour ou deux avant, ils commettaient un crime.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait, lui et sa partenaire fondaient la plus part de leur interrogatoire sur cette hypothèse souvent vérifiée.

-Reprenons. Pourquoi avez-vous tué cet homme ?

-Je ne l'ai pas tué ! _S'emporta Castle, les menottes l'empêchant de se lever_. Vous n'avez même pas de preuves !

-Là, vous vous trompez. Nous avons retrouvé ceci, fit le toutou des affaires internes en dévoilant la carte d'identité de l'auteur sur la table.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi, je comprends parfaitement. Vous avez tué Josh Davidson et dans l'empressement vous avez laissé tomber votre carte d'identité, mal placée dans votre portefeuille.

-C'est faux ! Vérifiez ! Ma carte d'identité est dans mon portefeuille.

-Nous avons vérifiés. Elle n'y était pas.

Castle blêmit de plus belle. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, une blague il allait se réveiller, tout disparaitrait et il se retrouverait dans son lit, sa femme à ses côtés.

-Puis-je savoir quel lien entreteniez-vous avec Monsieur Davidson ?

-Aucun.

-Vous ne le connaissiez pas ?

-Si, bien sûr mais… Il n'était que l'ex de ma femme.

-Votre femme, répéta-t-il songeur.

-Le lieutenant Katherine Beckett, précisa Rick comme si c'était nécessaire.

-Je sais… Je sais.

Pour cet homme de paperasse, sortant rarement de son bureau tout était clair surtout le mobile : la jalousie d'un homme sur un rival qui plus est l'ex petit ami de sa femme. Fort, musclé, beau, cardiologue, soucieux de son prochain, ce Davidson avait de quoi attiré les concupiscences.

-Vous savez que ce n'est qu'une mise en scène ? Un moyen de me nuire ? Déclara Richard.

-Vous m'en direz tant. Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Tyson, Niemann.

-Le Triple Tueur et sa complice ? Ils sont morts… Lors d'une enquête menée par vous, votre femme et vos collègues.

-Je le sais mais ils peuvent avoir des disciples. Vous ne les connaissez pas !

-Nous ne sommes pas dans un de vos livres Monsieur Castle.

Daxter se leva, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage pour l'instant. Pour lui, cette affaire était déjà bouclée.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué et je veux voir mon avocat.

-Il va arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il sortait à peine de la pièce quand il fut interpelé par un de ses hommes, Peter Macty.

-J'ai été voir la médecin légiste. Notre homme a été tué entre 20h et 22 heures 30 et le docteur Parish affirme qu'elle était dans ce créneau horaire avec le lieutenant Beckett.

-Parfait, je vais pouvoir vérifier l'alibi de son mari avec elle. En attendant, surveille que les détectives Ryan et Esposito ne nous cachent rien.

-C'est parti chef.

Daxter regarda son fidèle collègue suivre ses ordres avant de rentrer dans la deuxième salle d'interrogatoire.

-Lieutenant Beckett, vous êtes-vous calmée depuis notre première rencontre ? S'amusa Mark, attirée par cette séduisante femme.

-Non.

-Quel dommage !

Beckett voyait clair dans son jeu, il allait jouer la carte du collègue, du sympathique collègue. Manque de chance, elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

-Vous avez bien compris pourquoi nous étions là ?

-Josh Davidson est mort.

-Parfaitement et d'après les indices que nous avons, nous pensons fortement que Monsieur Castle y est pour quelque chose.

-Il ne l'a pas tué.

-Avant de me dire ça, nous allons discuter un peu. Quelles sont vos relations avec Joshua Davidson ?

-Quelles étaient, précisa Kate.

-Si vous voulez.

-Josh était mon ex.

-Votre ex… Votre ex partenaire ?

-Non, il était chirurgien cardiaque.

-L'un empêche pas l'autre, votre partenaire actuel est bien un écrivain et vous couchez également avec lui.

-Vous voyez Monsieur Daxter, votre dernière phrase m'informe que vous saviez quelles relations j'entretenais avec Josh alors évitons les questions inutiles. Quant à Castle, il est désormais mon époux.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Plusieurs de ses collègues l'avaient prévenu de la ténacité de cette lieutenant mais à côté la réalité, n'était que pire.

-Vous n'avez pas tort, _se reprit-il_. Vous saviez qu'il était en ville ?

-Non, je n'en avais aucune idée.

-Il rentrait d'une expédition en Amazonie.

-Je n'avais plus de contact avec lui depuis notre séparation.

-J'ai bien compris. Où étiez-vous cette nuit entre 20h et 22h30 ?

-Avec le Docteur Parish, chez elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour discuter, décompresser d'une journée de travail.

-Monsieur Castle n'était pas avec vous ?

Beckett connaissait les interrogatoires et elle blêmit. Le créneau horaire devait sans aucun doute correspondre à l'heure du décès et bien évidemment, Castle n'avait pas d'alibi.

-J'en déduis que non, sourit Mark.

-Il était chez nous en train d'écrire.

-En somme, il n'a pas d'alibi.

-Oui mais notre métier nous apprend que les innocents ne préparent pas méthodiquement d'alibi quand ils n'ont rien à se reprocher.

Elle tentait de reprendre le dessus sur cet interrogatoire qu'elle voyait glisser sur la mauvaise pente à mesure des questions de ce requin.

-Notre métier nous apprend également qu'un coupable n'a que rarement un alibi.

-J'étais avec lui vers 11h30, minuit, tenta-t-elle.

-C'est-à-dire une heure trente, deux heures après l'heure du décès.

Elle ne répondit pas, serrant même les dents pour ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

-Votre silence en dit long, lieutenant.

Daxter laissa un certain laps de temps sans rien dire, à griffonner des mots sur son cahier tandis que Katherine réfléchissait à toute cette affaire point par point. Josh était mort. Castle était accusé de son crime chose impossible. Il n'avait pas d'alibi. Des indices contre lui. Un piège ? Un coup monté ?

-Vous avez cherché des liens avec Tyson et Niemann ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Décidemment, vous vous êtes bien trouvés !

-Pardon ?

-Votre mari m'a sorti la même histoire.

-C'est peut-être que c'est une piste solide ? Des disciples, je ne sais pas ?

-S'il vous le voulez bien, nous allons passer. Monsieur Castle était-il jaloux de Josh Davidson ?

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle sûr d'elle.

-Vous en êtes bien certaine ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas lui que j'ai épousé et avec qui j'envisage d'avoir des enfants.

Mark restait perplexe quant à cette réponse et il avait bien raison. Katherine avait menti. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait protéger son homme. _« Je serai ton amie et ta partenaire, dans le crime et dans la vie, Always. »_ Des vœux de mariage qu'elle se devait de respecter pour lui, pour eux.

-L'interrogatoire est maintenant terminé. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

-Vous vous moquez de moi !

-Non lieutenant.

…

Ryan et Esposito se retrouvèrent dans le couloir jouxtant les salles d'interrogatoires à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets.

-Je viens d'assister à l'interrogatoire de Beckett et Castle. Castle est vraiment dans la merde, grimaça le latino.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas d'alibi, un mobile que Daxter a dû trouver sans plus de preuve…

-La jalousie, devina Kévin.

-T'as tout compris bro. Et toi, de ton côté ?

-La scientifique a trouvé des cheveux et des empreintes, ils auront bientôt les résultats. Castle est déjà dans notre base de donnés alors ça va être rapide.

-Tu crois que…

Esposito fut coupé par la sortie mouvementée, musclée et bruyante de sa supérieure de la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Vous me le payerez !

-Des menaces, lieutenante Beckett, _s'amusa Daxter_. Ne vous rabaissez pas à tant de bassesses.

Enervée comme jamais, elle rejoignit ses subordonnés qu'elle avait vus un peu plus loin.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Sur la scène de crime ? Des témoins ? Merde ! Des éléments qui innocenteraient Castle !

-Calmez-vous chef, tenta Javier.

-Esposito, ne me dit surtout pas de me calmer, ok ? _Se crispa-t-elle_. D'ailleurs, si tu ne crois pas comme la dernière fois en l'innocence de Rick, tu peux partir. Je ne te retiens pas.

L'ancien militaire encaissa sans broncher, après tout il l'avait bien cherché. Il se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cette histoire lui reviendrait en pleine face et malheureusement, c'était aujourd'hui. Il préféra ne rien dire et poursuivre, comme si rien n'avait été dit.

-J'ai parlé avec la petit amie de Davidson, c'est elle qui a trouvé son corps. D'après ses dires, Josh devait la rejoindre chez elle mais le ne voyant pas arrivé, elle a décidé de se rendre chez lui.

-Il habite toujours au 45 Mulberry Street à l'angle de Bleecker ?

-Oui.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Elle était sous le choc, elle n'a rien dit d'autre. Elle passera en début de matinée.

-Parfait et toi, Ryan ?

-La scientifique a trouvé la carte d'identité de Castle, des empreintes et des cheveux.

-Des résultats ?

-Je…

-Détective Ryan ?

-Oui.

-Les résultats que vous aviez demandé, l'informa un bleu.

-Merci… Heu… Vous les avez communiqués à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-A l'agent Macty, il était sur mon dos.

-Merci.

-Qui est… Ce Macty ? S'enquit Katherine.

-Le sbire de Daxter.

-Alors ces résultats ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de la réponse, elle était devant elle : sous ses yeux déjà embués, Daxter emmenait Castle en cellule sous le regard également attristé de Gates.

-Non ! Non ! _Hurla-t-elle_. Laissez-le tranquille.

-Lieutenant, arrêtez de crier, cela ne sert à rien, la rembarra le bureaucrate des Affaires Internes.

-Kate, j'ai confiance en toi. Ne l'oublie jamais, déclara Rick.

Elle le regarda, il était toujours aussi serein malgré les épreuves, malgré les drames que pouvaient contenir leur vie.

-Venez Kate, lui fit Gates en la menant dans la salle de pause.

-Ce n'est pas lui Capitaine.

-Je le sais Kate, je le sais.

Katherine la dévisagea et n'eut en retour qu'un sourire, sincère, franc, vrai. Celui-là même dont elle avait le plus besoin en cet instant. Victoria n'avait plus aucun doute et n'en aurait plus jamais sur Castle, elle pouvait en être sûre et surtout rassurée.

-Comment va-t-on faire ?

-La prison a déjà été contactée alors si je n'ai qu'un conseil pour le moment : allez le voir. Dites-lui à quel point vous l'aimez. Dites-lui que vous ferez, que nous ferons tout pour le sortir de là. Je vous couvre.

-Merci Capitaine.

-Ne remerciez pas tant qu'il n'est pas en dehors du système.

L'aînée savait par expérience qu'une mise en prison si rapide n'annonçait guère de répit, guère de temps pour innocenter la victime car oui, Castle était bien la victime dans toute cette histoire. Elle pouvait en mettre sa main au feu. La question était maintenant, qui l'avait entrainé dans une telle galère ?

…

Discrètement et surtout s'en se faire remarquer, Katherine regagnait les cellules situées quelques couloirs plus loin. Si Castle quittait bien le poste pour la prison, elle souhaitait le voir avant son départ, d'autant plus qu'une fois le système enclenché, elle n'était pas certaine de le revoir de sitôt.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois à droite et à gauche que personne ne l'avait vue et s'engouffra dans la salle des cellules.

-Kate !

-Chut…

Elle sortit son double de clefs récupéré dans son bureau et fit coulisser la grille pour s'y engouffrer. Elle accourut vers lui, se blottissant contre son torse, ses bras l'encerclant.

-On va trouver qui t'a fait ça, chuchota-t-elle les yeux rivés aux siens, sa main caressant sa joue.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-As-tu pensé à recruter de faux agents comme la dernière fois ?

-J'…

-Lieutenant Beckett, veuillez sortir de cette cellule ! _S'énerva Daxter_. Votre mari est envoyé à Rikers Island dès aujourd'hui.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, lui souffla Rick à l'oreille.

-Laissez-moi trente secondes avec lui, seulement trente seconde, les supplia-t-elle.

-D'accord, trente secondes pas une de plus.

Les officiers des Affaires Internes se retournèrent les laissant un tant soit peu d'intimité.

-Je vais te sortir de là, alors tu tiens le coup. Tu ne me laisses pas, ok ?

-Je t'aime Kate.

Ils s'embrassèrent, un simple petit contact sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas l'heure des adieux, ça ne pouvait pas être l'heure des adieux.

L'auteur essayait aussi de s'en convaincre, seulement, les mains et les pieds entravés par ces chaînes, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir… Espoir qu'il voyait désormais, dans sa femme, celle qui pourrait le sortir de là…. Peut-être. Elle pleurait, chose rare. Il l'avait vu essuyé ses larmes d'un revers rapide de la main pour que personne ne la voit ainsi, si fragile, si elle finalement.

-Allez rentre !

Bousculé, maltraité, malmené, ces gardes ne l'aimaient pas. Il voyait leurs regards jugeurs et médisants à son égard au fil des kilomètres le rapprochant de Rikers Island…. Rikers Island, un nom exotique presque vacancier pour une prison qui le n'était pas du tout, surtout pour un écrivain comme lui, consultant pour la police de New-York. Il allait retrouver de vieilles connaissances prêtes à lui faire la fête, prêtes à le remercier. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il serait assimilé à un flic. Pas besoin d'insigne ici.

-On est arrivé, Monsieur l'écrivain, railla un des gardes.

Il sortit de la fourgonnette, manquant de se fracasser la tête sur le bitume avant de découvrir les lieux, du moins la porte des artistes. Avec Beckett, il était habitué à rentrer par la grande porte, là, il se retrouvait de l'autre côté du rideau.

Plusieurs portes se déverrouillaient sur leur passage, s'ouvrant puis se refermant jusqu'à atteindre un petit bureau, où un maton l'attendait derrière une vitre en plastique.

-Matricule 7895, Richard Rodgers Castle.

-Nous l'attendions, plaisanta le geôlier avec son collègue.

-Un magnifique colis, ricana l'autre.

-Tenez, enfilez-ça, _fit-il en tendant à l'écrivain une combinaison orange rayée de blanc_. Pour les effets personnels, vous les mettez dans cette boite. Un garde va vous accompagner, pour la fouille.

Rick déglutit aux dernières paroles de son tout nouveau tortionnaire. Une fouille, la dernière chose dont il avait envie d'entendre parler aujourd'hui.

Il commença par enlever son bas de survêtement ainsi que son tee-shirt quand le garde le stoppa.

-Le caleçon, nous devons vérifier.

Richard ravala sa timidité et sa pudeur puis retira son caleçon se retrouvant nu comme un verre. Le surveillant s'approcha de lui et fit le tour de son corps, à la recherche d'une arme ou d'un quelconque autre objet, susceptible d'en devenir une.

-Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Il ne se fit pas prier et enfila sa nouvelle tenue. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ôter ses effets personnels : sa montre accroché à son poignet gauche et son alliance. Il la caressa, la fit tourner une dernière fois autour de son annulaire avant de l'enfiler après sa montre. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

-Allez en route vers ta nouvelle maison !

De nouvelles portes se déverrouillèrent et là, devant lui se dessina un long couloir séparé par une bonne dizaine de portes en barreaux. Elles étaient rouillées, maculées de sang et autres fluides corporelles… Sales, immondes.

Des bruits de ferrailles cognant contre les barreaux, des hurlements, des cris, des injures firent aussi leur apparition à ses oreilles. Il allait entrer dans la gage aux lions, dans l'arène. Un dernier avertisseur sonore et il s'engouffra avec son garde, dans ce corridor, semblable à un zoo où seraient retenus des animaux sauvages.

-Connard ! Salope !

-Enculé ! Merdeux !

-Castle, tu vas le payer !

-On va niquer la police !

Les insultes fusées à son égard, les crachas ornés ses vêtements. Il s'en était douté, cela ne pouvait être autrement. Il regardait ses pieds et ne se retournait pas. Beckett lui avait appris cette technique, la première fois qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans une prison. Règle tacite, marque de soumission, il ne savait toujours pas.

-Joli comité d'accueil, s'amusa le maton.

Il ne répondit même pas, ce n'était pas la peine de se battre contre lui. Il en aurait surement l'occasion plus tard, au dépend de sa volonté.

-Voilà, ton nouveau chez toi.

Le garde lui défit ses bracelets et le laissa seul, tandis que la cellule se refermait.

-Une cellule, seul ? Se surprit-il à demander.

-Tu peux remercier ta femme et ses relations.

…

 _Au 12th pendant ce temps._

Beckett venait tout juste de raccrocher avec un de ses contacts de Rikers, Tim Kay. Il était au fil des années, devenu une connaissance puis un ami, enfin, quelqu'un sur qui comptait. Elle avait réussi à obtenir une cellule individuelle pour Rick ainsi que l'aide de ce jeune garde en cas de problème. Il garderait un œil sur lui et interviendrait si besoin. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide. De nombreux criminels allaient vouloir une vengeance, d'autres justes le titiller pour avoir fricoté avec la police de New-York et certains, le dépouiller de toute émotion. Elle se faisait déjà un sang d'encre pour lui. Comment allait-il survivre ? Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait le perdre car oui, elle craignait que son téléphone sonne un jour pour lui informer que Rick avait été retrouvé un objet tranchant dans l'abdomen ou le crâne.

Rikers Island, pour le savoir de par son métier, était la plus grande prison de la ville et la seconde au niveau national, autant dire qu'elle était l'une des plus dangereuses du pays. Un regard inadéquat, des bras croisés, des poings sur les hanches, et tout pouvait basculer.

-Ca va Beckett ? S'enquit Ryan, la sortant de sa torpeur.

-Heu… Oui, merci. Qui est cette femme qui pleure, là-bas ?

-Addison Tess, la petite amie de Davidson.

-Vous allez l'interroger ?

-Pas moi. Espo et Macty, le sous fifre de Daxter.

Elle acquiesça tout en suivant du regard cette jeune femme que l'on conduisait à la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Je vais écouter tout ça, tu viens ?

-Pas de problème de Boss.

Ryan savait qu'à travers cette question, Kate le sollicitait pour ne pas rester seule. Un langage codé, des discussions implicites de flics, des mots que l'on ne pouvait dire de vive voix.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Tess. Je me présente, agent Daxter des Affaires Internes et voici, le Détective Esposito de la Police de New-York.

-Bonjour, renifla cette dernière, encore émue.

-Tout d'abord, je souhaitais vous exprimer toutes mes condoléances.

-Moi aussi Addison, _renchérit Esposito souhaitant prendre les commandes_. Mais si vous désirez que l'on retrouve le meurtrier de votre petit ami, nous allons devoir vous poser quelques questions. Vous vous en sentez capable ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Vous étiez bien en couple avec le Docteur Davidson ?

-Depuis un an et demi environ.

-Comment vous étiez-vous rencontré ? L'interpella Daxter.

-Je suis institutrice et lors d'un atelier créatif, un de mes élèves s'est coupé le doigt. Les pompiers sont venus et je les ai accompagnés. Arrivés aux urgences, il y avait plein de monde, c'était bondé. Personne ne souhaitait s'occuper de nous. J'ai donc accroché le bras d'un des blouses blanches et c'était Josh, pleura-t-elle.

-D'accord. Concernant ses expéditions, vous avez des informations ?

-Je sais simplement qu'avant… _Elle reprit sa respiration_. Qu'avant de se faire tuer, il revenait de six mois en Amazonie pour sauver de pauvres enfants orphelins, malades du cœur.

-Un homme bien, sourit Daxter.

-Oui.

-Si j'ai bien compris ce matin, c'est en voulant fêter son retour que vous l'avez trouvé ?

-Il devait me rejoindre chez moi mais ne le voyant pas arriver, je suis passé chez lui. Et… Et j'ai… Et je l'ai…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, revoyant devant elle, le corps sans vie de Josh pendue à cette corde.

-Vous avait-il mentionné ses ex ? S'intéressa le latino, pressé d'en venir aux faits.

-Un soir, on a discuté de notre passé mais d'après, ce qu'il m'a raconté, c'était un tombeur. Des coups d'un soir, des sex-friends, rien de bien sérieux.

Beckett en prit un coup même si c'était du passé entendre qu'une relation de plus d'un an n'était qu'une histoire de sexe, ça piquait un peu l'égo.

-Il avait changé avec vous ?

-Oui.

-Lui connaissiez-vous des ennemis ? Des personnes qui pourraient lui en vouloir ?

-Euh… Non. Il est… Il était apprécié de tous, ses pairs, ses patients, ses amis.

-Je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, déclara Daxter en refermant son cahier.

-Non mais ce n'est pas possible, il n'a même pas parlé de Castle ! S'emporta Katherine derrière la vitre sans tain.

-Regardez, lui fit Kévin.

-Hum… Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Tess, connaissez-vous ou Monsieur Davidson a-t-il déjà évoqué un certains Richard Rodgers Castle ? L'interrogea Javier.

-L'écrivain ?

-Oui.

-Non, jamais. Je ne le connais, si je puis dire qu'à travers ses écrits.

-Détective Esposito, je crois que nous en avons terminés pour aujourd'hui, insista Mark passablement énervé par l'attitude de son collègue de circonstance.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

-Merci d'avoir posé une question sur Rick.

-Je ne faisais que mon boulot chef.

-Daxter n'a rien dit ?

-Il m'a passé un savon mais je m'en fou. Ce n'est pas mon patron.

Beckett avait beau avoir une dent contre Esposito, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était un réel atout dans son équipe.

-Pour en revenir à Addison Tess, tu as d'autres informations sur elle ? Casier judiciaire ? Parents ? Famille ?

Le latino sortit son petit calepin et commença à lui faire un bref résumé de la situation de cette jeune femme. Elle n'avait aucun casier judiciaire et n'avait selon ses recherches, aucun démêlé avec la justice. Elle était institutrice depuis cinq ans à une petite école située au centre de Manhattan et n'avait pour famille que son père et sa mère deux commerçants, sans problème.

-Pour résumé, elle était parfaite.

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Espo, tu vas quand même faire un petit tour à son travail pour voir si tu peux trouver quelque chose avec ses collègues.

-Boss, Daxter et son petit chien sont déjà partis sur les lieux.

-On va changer de plan, ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas vérifier les relevés téléphoniques de Josh tandis que toi, Ryan tu vas regarder les vidéos surveillances avec Tory. Surtout, faites preuve de…

-…De discrétion, _termina l'irlandais_. On sait.

Tous les trois avaient conscience de franchir une ligne mais peu importait, ils se devaient de défendre Castle, coute que coute, qu'importe le prix à payer.

-Les gars, _les interpella-t-elle_. Merci.

Pudeur, accord implicite, ils n'esquissèrent qu'un sourire ne se préoccupant plus que des tâches leur afférant.

Enfin seule, Beckett se focalisa à nouveau sur la chose qu'elle évitait depuis le début de cette histoire, qu'elle repoussait depuis tout ce temps : prévenir Martha et Alexis. Elle avait peur. Peur de leurs réactions, peur de flancher. Alors comme pour prévenir une famille inconnue d'une perte proche, elle fit le vide dans sa tête, respira lentement et ferma les yeux. Méditation. La tête penchée en arrière sur sa chaise de bureau, elle se passa les mains sur son visage et revint sur terre, au 12th dans la terrible réalité. Sa belle-mère et sa belle-fille allaient être anéanties, comme elle l'était en ce moment mais elle devait rester forte, faire semblant.

Elle composa le numéro abrégé de l'aînée et attendit qu'elle décroche, sonnerie après sonnerie.

-Martha ?

-Oui.

-C'est Kate.

-Katherine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta immédiatement la matriarche.

-Alexis est avec vous ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pouvez-vous passer dès que possible au poste ?

-Katherine, est-ce grave ?

-On en parlera ici, Martha.

Cette dernière avait compris qu'une chose terrible devait s'être produite, alors elle raccrocha sans insister davantage et s'empressa de regagner le poste avec sa petite fille. Les mots, les regrets, les discussions, les larmes… Surement pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, les doigts croisés, il fallait garder espoir. Après tout, elle ne savait pas… Elle ne savait rien.

 _Trente minutes plus tard._

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit, et comme pour Rick, elle savait que c'était elles. Un sixième sens ? L'instinct ? Personne n'aurait su le dire, l'expliquer.

-Katherine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Venez dans la salle de repos.

Les deux rousses s'asseyaient sur la banquette tandis que la lieutenant prenait place sur une chaise en face d'elle, la mine tiraillée par diverses sortes de troubles. Elle n'allait pas annoncer le décès d'un proche mais émotionnellement, c'était tout aussi difficile.

-Kate, c'est papa ? N'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Alexis, la gorge nouée.

-Oui, il a été arrêté cette nuit alors que nous étions au loft.

-Arrêté ? S'écria Martha.

-Pour le meurtre de Josh Davidson. Vous en avez déjà entendu parler ?

Martha acquiesça se souvenant des innombrables discussions qu'elle avait eues avec son fils concernant cet ex de Beckett celui qui surement l'avait fait le plus souffrir.

-C'était mon ex.

-Je sais, Rick et moi avons souvent discuté de cet homme quand tu étais en couple avec lui.

Kate n'était pas plus surprise de ça elle et Castle avaient également parlé de sa relation avec Josh et elle connaissait par cœur l'histoire. Rick était alors amoureux d'elle, célibataire et tentait alors de se rapprocher davantage de son cœur quand Josh gagnait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Seulement, il s'était fourvoyé. Josh n'était qu'un produit de substitution, un moyen de ne pas flancher pour lui, son écrivain… Un moyen d'éloigner sa plus grande peur, celle de tomber amoureuse alors qu'elle s'y savait déjà. Elle avait également appris que lors d'une énième banderille dans son cœur, il avait grandement pensé à ôter son costume de partenaire pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus voir un autre homme l'aimer. Oui, elle connaissait l'histoire par cœur… Une belle histoire d'amour, assombrie par ses erreurs maintenant pardonnées.

-Papa est en cellule ?

-Non, ils l'ont déjà envoyé à Rikers.

-Rikers, _répéta la plus jeune_. C'est l'une des plus dangereuses.

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que j'ai appelé des gens pour veiller sur lui.

-Qui a pu lui faire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas encore Martha mais croyez-moi, celui qui a fait ça va payer.

-Et… Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose en prison, bredouilla Lex en pleurant.

-Alexis, _se radoucit Kate en s'asseyant à ses côtés, la serrant contre elle_. Je ferais tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ton père.

-Oui mais tu ne seras pas avec lui.

-Je suis toujours avec ton père, Alexis. Toujours.

Beckett déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa belle-fille avant de tomber dans le regard embué de sa belle-mère émue par la situation de son fil et la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Martha savait que les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées mais là, ce n'était plus qu'une mère réconfortant sa fille.

-Je vais vous faire appeler un taxi pour rentrer au loft.

-Merci.

-Non grand-mère, _objecta la plus jeune_. Il faut qu'on reste. On doit rester.

-Lex, ça ne sert à rien, Katherine fait tout son possible.

-Je te promets que dès que j'ai de nouvelles informations je t'appelle, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Tu rentres au loft, ce soir ?

-Dès que j'ai terminé, je rentre.

-A ce soir alors Katherine.

Martha fit une accolade à sa belle-fille et quitta les lieux, le bras accroché à celui de sa petite-fille, encore choquée par les nouvelles, sous le regard attristée de Kate. Cette dernière chassa rapidement ses larmes, souffla un coup et se remit sur pied. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses hommes et surtout, son homme, le sien.

* * *

 _ **Je sais…Je sais… La relation Kate-Alexis est extrêmement loin de la réalité mais je ne pouvais en faire différemment.**_

 _ **Sinon, vous en pensez quoi de cette nouvelle histoire ?**_


	4. Les premiers pas

**Chapitre 4 : Les premiers pas.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira car j'ai un peu peur au regard de vos commentaires... Vous attendez beaucoup de cette histoire.**

* * *

 **Guest : Je te remercie pour Alexis et** **Kate. Sinon pour Rikers, tu n'as encore rien vu xD**

 **Sarha : Un grand merci pour ce commentaire et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Prison de Rikers._

Le bruit de la porte de sa cellule résonnait encore en lui alors que ses yeux s'habituaient déjà à cette toute nouvelle lumière ombrée. La force de l'esprit sur la raison ? Il s'en moquait éperdument.

Rick balayait du regard sa maison comme l'avait si bien dit le gardien quand son estomac eut un violent haut le cœur. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un endroit, un enclos aussi encrassé et aussi sale. Il détourna la tête de son matelas il ne pouvait se décider à le toucher et encore moins se coucher dessus. Seulement voilà, même couvert de poussière, d'urine, de vomi et surement de punaises et autres insectes, il avait besoin de s'allonger, de se reposer. Il écarta le lit du mur répugnant et l'essuya avec du papier toilette mais la crasse était tellement incrustée qu'il n'enlevait que les couches superficielles de salissure. Ça ne servait à rien, simplement à s'épuiser davantage.

L'écrivain fini donc par se coucher et fermer les yeux. Malheureusement, lui qui n'aspirait qu'au vide à travers cette sieste n'arrivait à rien. Ses pensées tournaient et retournaient encore pour savoir, qui et pourquoi, il se trouvait ici, accusé du meurtre de Josh, l'ex de sa femme, celui dont il n'avait plus entendu le nom depuis une éternité.

Il ne comprenait pas.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas non plus comment sa carte d'identité était arrivée sur le lieu du crime. Il avait beau retracé ses derniers journées, il n'y voyait guère plus claire. En parlant d'y voir plus clair, ce maudit éclairage l'énervait. La lumière de l'ampoule était juste au-dessus de sa tête et bien que faible, elle le gênait. Il chercha un interrupteur, en vain. Quel idiot ! Il n'était plus le maître de sa vie, il n'avait plus de droit, il n'était plus lui… Simplement, le « 7895 », un matricule, un numéro entre quatre murs.

Un brin résigné, il se rallongea et se retourna vers le mur crasseux pour se protéger de la lumière. La vision maintenant obstruée pour oublier la saleté, il lui restait son odorat, son nez, qui ne pouvait éviter d'inhaler la désagréable odeur d'humidité et de moisissure qui l'entourait.

-7895 ! Hurla un homme devant sa cellule.

-Oui.

-Repas.

Rick ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était… Apparemment, celle de manger. Il regarda la trappe de sa porte s'ouvrir et un plateau s'y glisser. Le temps de s'approcher, de le récupérer et d'envisager de remercier son geôlier, il était déjà reparti. Aucun contact, aucune parole superflue, il n'était plus rien.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans son assiette et surtout il n'y avait pas de couvert. Encore un moyen d'obvier aux problèmes, aux attaques et aux suicides… Surement. Il se mit donc à manger avec les doigts. Animal, primitif. Il s'attarda d'abord à la laitue d'où s'échapper des insectes. Il la repoussa.

Les haricots ? La viande. Quelle viande ? Il la toucha du doigt. C'était froid, visqueux. Il la porta à sa bouche, gouta, beurk, c'était du foie de génisse. Il passa aux haricots, bien sûr, pas cuits, durs, immangeable, indigestes.

Il reposa son plateau plein près de la trappe ce soir, il ne mangerait pas. Son ventre se tordait, gargouillait de faim mais finalement, il vomit dans les toilettes… Les toilettes, une nouvelle expérience. A la vue plein d'excréments, à l'odeur similaire, manquant cruellement d'intimité. Située au fond de la pièce, rien n'empêchait que les gardes ne puissent l'observer. Scandaleux, inhumain, honteux.

Il s'essuya la commissure des lèvres, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et se mit à nouveau sur son matelas et pensa à Kate, sa femme, qui le ferait sortir de là, bientôt, il l'espérait.

…

 _Au 12th precinct de New-York._

Beckett et Maitre Victor Jaymes, l'avocat de son époux, discutaient quant au devenir de ce dernier dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro une. Sa mallette en cuir à la main, elle avait vu l'homme de loi s'approchait d'elle, l'air soucieux. En effet, il n'avait pas pu parler à son client en raison de l'heure tardive et suite à son incarcération rapide.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que Castle n'a vu personne depuis son départ du poste ? S'énerva Katherine.

-Madame Rodgers, calmez-vous. De toute manière, je pense que m'entretenir avec vous en premier est plus approprié.

-Je vous écoute.

-Si j'ai bien compris, votre mari est accusé de Joshua Davidson, votre ex petit ami ?

-Maitre. Vous et moi, nous sommes presque de la même maison, vous avez tout le dossier entre vos mains alors, allons à l'essentiel.

-Comment le faire sortir ? En conclut l'avocat.

-Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-Pour ne rien vous cacher, Monsieur Castle n'a aucun alibi, un mobile.

-Un mobile ? Le reprit-elle.

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

-Non, je ne vois pas.

Elle avait bien une petite idée mais comme pour la rendre réelle, la rendre vraie, il fallait qu'il le dise, qu'il le formule clairement.

-La jalousie.

-C'est stupide ! Nous sommes ensembles depuis maintenant trois ans et mariés, depuis presque un an.

-Je le conçois mais les avocats de la partie adverse ne le verront pas du même œil. Un mobile reste un mobile.

-Concernant, une remise en liberté sous caution ? S'enquit Kate.

-Je ne préfère pas vous faire de fausse joie, _esquiva l'avocat_. Demain, je rencontre mon client et par la même occasion, les décisionnaires. Nous verrons par la suite.

-Je vous remercie Maitre.

-Je vous contacte si j'ai du nouveau.

Une dernière poignée de main et ils se séparèrent sans plus d'avancement, sans plus d'information. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle… Ses collègues. Elle sortit de la pièce et sourit à la vision de ses deux subordonnés toujours à la tâche.

-Alors les gars du nouveau ?

-De mon côté, _fit Esposito dépité_. Pas grand-chose, je dirais même rien. Davidson n'était rentré que depuis deux jours et ses seuls contacts étaient pour le restaurant du coin, sa petite amie et l'hôpital où il travaille.

-C'est pas grave, _le rassura la lieutenant_. De ton côté Ryan, des choses suspectes ?

-On a tout passé au crible avec Tory. Sur le créneau horaire donné par Lanie, il n'y pas eu foule dans l'immeuble de Davidson.

-Des traces d'un homme de la carrure et de la grandeur de Castle ?

-Non, regardez, _fit-il en actionnant le lecteur_. Là, on voit un couple d'adolescents…

-… Très, très pressé de rentrer, s'amusa Espo.

Beckett lui lança son regard, le regard, ne nécessitant aucun commentaire supplémentaire.

-Sinon, il y a cette femme enceinte qui rentre vers 20 heures, cet homme qui rentre une heure plus tard, cet adolescent qui sort vers minuit et demi et enfin Addison, la petite amie de Josh à l'horaire qu'elle nous a indiqué.

-Personne qui ne correspond à Rick, en somme.

-Oui mais tous les juges et autres requins d'avocats vous diront qu'il a pu échapper aux caméras.

Kévin avait raison, cet élément était trop fragile, trop friable pour être avancé devant la cour.

-Concernant Josh, des mouvements particuliers ?

-Depuis qu'il était rentré avec ses valises, il n'était pas ressorti.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas ; ces voyages humanitaires l'épuisaient.

Ryan et Esposito se retournèrent vers elle, surpris.

-Je vous rappelle que j'ai passé plus d'un an avec lui.

-On avait oublié ce détail, grimacèrent les deux hommes.

Tous les trois, focalisés devant la bande de caméra de surveillance, les bras croisés, ils observaient, regardaient, scrutaient, ils ne savaient quoi.

-Rentrez chez vous.

-Boss ?

-On ne trouvera rien d'autre ce soir.

-Vous aussi, rajouta l'irlandais.

-Pardon ?

-Rentrez au loft.

-C'est gentil mais je vais voir Lanie d'abord.

Il fallait qu'elle en sache davantage sur le meurtre de Josh, le mode opératoire et surtout, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui saurait l'écouter. Tant d'émotions, tant de désillusions qu'elle ne pouvait faire taire par sa seule force d'esprit.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard à la morgue._

-Salut Lanie.

-Salut sweetie, comment vas-tu ?

-Comme la femme d'un homme incarcéré.

Elle ne jouait même plus le jeu de la femme forte et dotée d'une armure inébranlable, elle jouait simplement son rôle, le sien, celui d'une épouse inquiète.

-Tu veux qu'on parle ?

-Oui mais…

-Mais ? Insista la métisse.

-Qui est cet homme, qui nous écoute et qui nous observe ? L'interrogea Katherine en désignant un homme d'âge moyen derrière les portes battantes de la morgue.

-Ah lui ! Je te présente l'agent Tim Parky des Affaires Internes. Je ne sais pas s'il au-dessus ou au-dessous de Daxter et Macty mais c'est une vrai sangsue.

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les phrases à double sens de son amie, qui dans n'importe quelle situation avait le don de dédramatiser les choses.

-Tu veux que je le fasse disparaitre ? Chuchota Parish.

Son amie l'observa, pesant ses derniers mots.

-Déguerpir, si tu préfères ?

-Je veux bien.

-Tu vas voir, _murmura Lanie_. Alors comme ça, tu as des problèmes ? _Reprit-elle à haute voix_. C'est vrai que l'arrêt de la pilule peut dérégler mais tu vas voir tes règles vont revenir, je dirais même abondantes. Et là, bien sûr c'est le retour des tampons.

-Mesdames, _les interrompit Parky intimidé_ , je vais y aller. Je vous laisse.

Ce dernier s'empressa de quitter les lieux où il se sentait vraiment de trop pour écouter une discussion féminine, trop féminine.

-Les règles, ça marche toujours ! S'esclaffa la légiste.

-Je te remercie, _se mit à rire Kate_.

-Je pense que tu veux des détails sur l'autopsie de Josh ?

-Tu as parfaitement compris.

Le corps du cardiologue n'était pas totalement recouvert et Kate sentit son cœur se serrait. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucun sentiment pour lui mais il restait tout de même, celui grâce à qui, elle avait compris, aimer Richard au-delà d'une simple amitié.

-Ça va ? S'enquit Lanie.

-Oui, oui, je t'écoute.

-Pour débuter, l'heure de la mort se situe entre 22h30 et 23h, j'en suis maintenant certaine.

-C'est étrange, Daxter m'a demandé un alibi pour 20h-22h30, se demanda la lieutenant.

-Je sais, j'ai fait exprès de donner une fourchette plus grande pour lui.

-Merci.

-La cause du décès comme je l'avais stipulé sur le lieu du crime est un traumatisme du rachis cervical entrainant la mort instantanément.

Pour avoir vues les photos de la scène du crime, Kate n'était pas plus étonnée que ça.

-D'autres éléments ?

-Ses épaules étaient toutes les deux complètement déboitées.

-Dû à son poids ?

-Oui. Quand il a été suspendu, elles n'ont pas tenu le coup.

-Rien d'étrange ? Quelque chose qui pourrait innocenter Rick ?

-Je suis désolée… Enfin, _se reprit la métisse_. Il y a bien ça, _fit-elle en désignant une marque violacée sur le torse de Josh._

-Un choc ?

-Je pense plutôt à une marque de taser.

-De taser ? Répétât-elle songeuse.

-Oui. Même si notre suspect est un homme, en raison de la force qu'il faut afin de hisser Josh en haut, le mettre dans un état d'inconscience est un moyen de se faciliter la tâche.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour Castle. Il a largement la force nécessaire pour un tel acte, souffla la brunette en s'asseyant sur l'une des tables d'autopsie vide.

-Tu as des doutes ? S'enquit la métisse en la rejoignant.

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Ne t'inquiète pas alors, on va le sortir de là.

-J'ai peur, si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur.

-Je sais ma puce.

-J'ai tellement de suspects en tête, se lamenta Beckett.

-Lesquels ?

-Bracken, des disciples de Tyson et Niemman… Et tous les autres criminels que Rick m'a aidé à mettre sous les verrous.

-Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu retrouves ton homme.

-J'en ai marre… J'en ai tellement marre Lanie ! C'est tout le temps la même chose, la même rengaine. On vit une belle histoire et là, tout s'écroule. Quand ce n'est pas moi qui oublie d'avouer mes sentiments, c'est Rick qui me hait de partir à DC sans le prévenir. Et quand je pense que tout roule, mon futur mari disparait et quand il réapparait enfin, il souffre à cause de Tyson.

-Kate, écoute-moi. Je ne peux pas te dire que ta vie est de tout repos mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle contribue à l'amour inconditionnel que toi et Castle, vous vous vouez.

-Et si j'arrêtais ? Si j'arrêtais ce foutu travail ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu es sous le choc.

-Non. J'ai envie de vivre avec Rick jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je n'ai pas envie que l'un nous deux disparaissent avant d'avoir vieilli et d'avoir vu grandir nos enfants.

-Je comprends, _fit la légiste résignée_. Seulement, n'oublie pas Castle. Pour l'instant, il a besoin de toi, pas de tous ces doutes.

…

 _Loft des Castle._

L'endroit était silencieux, dénué de tout bruit, comme si l'âme de l'appartement s'était envolé. Pas totalement faux. Les rires, les blagues, les exaspérations, les expériences culinaires de Castle n'étaient plus là… Il n'était plus là.

Seules les deux rousses, assises sur le sofa dénotaient d'une présence, d'une vie ou plutôt d'une survie. Une survie où par tous les moyens vous tenez de vous raccrocher et une survire, où même dans vos cauchemars les plus terribles vous n'aviez imaginé vivre une telle vie, si décousue, si irréelle.

Elles avaient souvent été confrontées à de telles situations seulement le scénario se répétait et elles ne pouvaient jamais réécrire l'histoire. L'introduction se faisait par l'apprentissage d'une terrible nouvelle, le chapitre un se contentait de pleurs et de tristesse, le chapitre deux, d'enquête et d'inquiétude, le chapitre trois, de pistes et de fausses joies, le chapitre quatre, de solides pistes et d'encouragement quant à la conclusion, le bonheur de retrouver la personne manquante. Voilà comment se résumait les drames de leur famille. Mais que feraient-elle si un jour, l'histoire ne prenait pas cette direction ? Pourraient-elles effacer ? Pourraient-elles revenir en arrière et réécrire un passage ? La vie n'était pas une page…

-Tu crois qu'elle va réussir ? Renifla la plus jeune.

-Oui.

-Et si pour une fois, elle n'y arrivait pas.

-Alexis. Katherine aime ton père, sans lui, elle ne serait surement plus de ce monde. Alors fais-moi, confiance, fais-lui confiance.

-Je lui fais confiance seulement mes cours m'ont toujours appris que le système judiciaire était parfois borné.

-Parfois, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Martha, Alexis, les salua Beckett, rentrant du poste.

-Kate, _s'empressa la jeune fille en la serrant dans ses bras_. Tu as du nouveau ?

Comment lui dire, comment lui avouer qu'elle n'avait rien ?

-Non, je suis désolée, s'émut la lieutenant.

Alexis sentit que sa belle-mère était à deux doigts de craquer, à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Elle renforça donc son emprise sur elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille car si Kate n'allait pas bien, son père ne sortirait jamais. Egoïste ? Peut-être.

-Papa t'aime.

La jeune femme sourit, touchée par les paroles encourageantes de sa belle-fille.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Katherine a raison. La journée a été longue, il faut que tu te reposes.

Alexis n'émit aucune protestation, surement trop fatiguée, et grimpa les marches la séparant de sa chambre.

-Je crois que je vais y aller aussi.

-N'oublie pas, _chuchota Martha en étreignant sa bru_ , si tu as besoin, je suis là.

-Je sais, merci.

Elles regagnèrent chacune leur chambre, l'esprit de Kate tournée vers la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une belle-mère, si attentionnée et si prévenante. Elle l'avait compris bien qu'avant qu'elle soit en couple avec Castle mais depuis sa disparition, elle était devenue une sorte de mère de substitution. Quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter et se confier.

Une larme perla sur sa joue. Pas de la faute de Martha, non. Le lit, son lit, leur lit… Etait encore défait. Les draps étaient plus ou moins froissés, les oreillers plus ou moins rangés. Elle se remémora leur cession de la veille. La veille… Dans ces mêmes draps, ils avaient fait l'amour, cet exercice, ce loisir, ce moment de lâché prise qu'ils appréciaient tant partager. C'était surement l'expression même de cet amour mystérieux, invraisemblable qui les faisaient si beau, si eux.

Elle essuya ses larmes, se dévêtit complètement et enfila, un caleçon et un tee-shirt de Rick, préalablement posés sur la pile de linges propres. Elle serra ses bras autour de son propre corps il était avec elle. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, ou plutôt, elle se glissa sous les draps et sentit avec nostalgie, l'odeur de son homme, l'odeur de leurs corps enchevêtrés.

Une nouvelle larme. Celle de la peur, celle des souvenirs de sa disparition. Il lui manquait. Terriblement. La seule différence ? Il n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres d'elle, seul, enfermé dans un taudis à avoir peur. Oui, à craindre, à appréhender, ne l'espérons pas, son dernier jour.

…

 _Prison de Rikers._

Castle s'était réveillé. Rectification, il avait ouvert les yeux. La nuit avait été un vrai calvaire : des sons étranges, des hurlements, des bruits de pas pressés et des sonneries irritantes. Une réelle cacophonie qui pour être franc n'avait pas gâché sa nuit. Si l'écrivain n'avait pas dormi, c'est qu'il craignait qu'on ne veuille le tuer dans son sommeil. Une idée bizarre mais tellement vraie à son oreille. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en position de force ici il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, une minorité dans la majorité.

Son ventre ne cessait de crier famine alors que Tim Kay, son nouvel ami de circonstance lui avait fait passé un quignon de pain rassis. Le jeune agent avait fait avec les moyens du bord, en résumé, pas grand-chose. Il s'était présenté à lui, un peu avant le levé, vers 5 heures peut-être 6 heures en raison du faible soleil sur son visage. Kate l'avait missionné pour lui venir en aide lors des sorties en promenade, des transferts en cellule ainsi que pour les repas.

-Tu vas bientôt sortir, donc tu restes dans la file des prisonniers mais surtout tu ne rentres dans personne. Aucun contact, aucune bousculade, lui précisa Tim.

-J'ai compris.

-Autre chose. Ne me regarde surtout pas, sinon ils vont comprendre.

-D'accord.

Castle acquiesçait à toutes les recommandations de Kay. De toute manière, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Non. Katherine avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il reste en vie et surtout entier, il fallait donc qu'il se plie à ces règles.

Kate… Il avait pensé à elle, une bonne partie de la nuit. Encore une fois, il était le responsable de ses troubles, de ses inquiétudes. Elle devait ressasser sa disparition, craindre le pire… Repenser à sa mère, alors que lui était impuissant entre ses quatre murs. Quatre murs… Il n'y avait pas que les quatre murs. Il y avait tout le reste. Les murs, les serrures, les barreaux. Les grosses portes de prison, les gardiens, les menus dégoutants.

-Promenade ! Hurla un gardien.

Richard sortit et se présenta devant sa cellule, attendant son tour pour les vérifications usuelles, plus vulnérable que jamais.

Il y avait aussi les filets à rajouter à la liste. Les grands filets entre les étages, dans les couloirs, au cas où vous auriez envie de vous tuer ou que quelqu'un voudrait vous jeter dans le vide. Il examina, s'interrogea puis imagina : et si, un jour, un détenu voulait le balancer par-dessus bord, est-ce que les filets tiendraient ? Mieux valait ne pas vérifier et laisser son subconscient divaguer. C'était un climat de peur, partout, tout le temps et il devait s'y faire.

-Prisonniers en rang !

Castle, comme les autres, se mit en rang les uns derrière les autres, sans réfléchir, sans discuter, ils avançaient découvrant à mesure de leurs pas les couloirs interminables, bordés de gardiens armés. Au bout de cinquante-quatre pas, précisément, l'auteur se heurta à un nouvel espace : la cour. Liberté restreinte, il ne savait quoi faire. Pouvait-il marcher seul ? Devait-il rester dans le rang ? Y avait-il encore un rang ?

Question sans réponse, il s'écroulait déjà au sol.

* * *

 _ **Un chapitre de terminé… Un Castle de terminé ? Je ne sais pas, vous le découvrirez très vite. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage.**_

 _ **NB : De nombreux chapitres ont déjà été écrits alors pour remanier l'histoire sur le fonds, c'est trop tard xD**_


	5. Un halo

**Chapitre 5 : Un halo.**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens après une grosse-grosse semaine d'absence mais j'en avais besoin pour le faire point et découvrir une nouvelle fois que je ne peux me passer de fanfiction. Toutefois, même si l'écriture n'est pas encore revenue inspirée, il me reste quelques chapitres d'avance alors pourquoi ne pas les partager avec mes fidèles lecteurs ?**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, j'espère.**_

* * *

 _7am, 12th precinct._

Sans faire de bruit, Kate s'était éclipsée du loft très tôt, laissant pour seul message sur le comptoir : « Je suis partie au travail. » Elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire, alors la vérité lui était apparue comme le meilleur des messages.

Ainsi, presque seule au poste, elle préparait sa journée qui consistait à rendre visite à l'ex sénateur Bracken. Toute la nuit, elle y avait pensé et plus elle y pensait, plus elle voyait en l'emprisonnement de son mari, la patte de ce criminel. D'une, c'était une parfaite vengeance, de deux, il la faisait se sentir impuissante tout comme elle l'y avait contraint et de trois, Castle dans la même prison que lui, il pourrait lui mettre un contrat sur la tête, sans se faire prendre.

-Juge Markway ?

-C'est bien lui.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Lieutenant Beckett.

-Katherine ! J'ai appris pour Rick, je suis sincèrement désolé.

-C'est à ce sujet que je vous appelle.

Elle était quelque peu gênée de se servir des relations de son époux, qui étaient maintenant aussi les siennes mais à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Il me faudrait une autorisation pour rendre visite au Sénateur Bracken.

-Le meurtrier de votre mère ?

-Oui.

-Je vous l'envoie par coursier.

-Ca ne sera pas la peine, je le récupèrerai auprès de votre secrétaire.

-Dans ce cas, à bientôt.

-Merci.

Elle appréciait ce juge qui tout comme elle, ne cherchait que la justice. Les papiers, les règles, il ne connaissait pas, du moins, il s'en moquait royalement. Il aurait pu hésiter, lui demander les raisons de cette visite mais par pudeur, respect envers sa fonction, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Elle enfila son blouson de cuir à la volée quand deux voix familières l'interpellèrent.

-Beckett ?

-Esposito, Ryan.

-Vous allez où Boss ?

-A Rikers.

-Vous avez eu un parloir ?

-Non.

-Bracken ? S'enquit Espo.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire forcé et d'un hochement de tête automatique.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Non, ça ira.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide et encore moins d'impliquer deux de ses collègues si les choses dégénéraient. Car, elle n'allait pas le ménager et soit Javier, soit Kévin avec elle, ils l'en aurait empêché, c'était certain. Aujourd'hui, elle avait plus besoin de frères d'armes que de frères protecteurs.

…

 _8am, Prison de Rikers._

Un homme, vêtu d'un costume haut de gamme, d'un manteau tout aussi couteux, de chaussures parfaitement cirées et d'une mallette en main dénotait avec le paysage, plutôt gris et orangé des lieux. Pourtant sa posture, son arrogance première ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa détermination.

-Maitre Jaymes, je viens voir mon client : Richard Rodgers Castle.

L'agent, assis derrière sa protection en plastique chercha, sans grande conviction et sans grand intérêt, le numéro de matricule du prisonnier afin de la faire venir en salle de parloir.

-Je suis désolé mais le matricule 7895 est actuellement à l'infirmerie.

-Comment ça ?

-Il a eu une altercation pendant la promenade.

-J'exige de le voir.

-Monsieur, je ne peux rien faire.

-Ecoutez-moi bien. Depuis hier, mon client n'a eu droit à aucune assistance juridique ce qui en droit pénal relève presque de la violation de droit. Donc, voulez-vous être impliqué dans cette violation des Droits de l'Homme ?

Victor ne disait pas strictement la vérité, ni strictement des imbécilités mais face à ce type d'énergumène sans cervelle, il savait que sa position et sa fonction d'avocat semaient le doute. D'ailleurs, les gouttes de sueur perlant sur le visage du maton lui indiquaient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à voir son client.

-Je… Je vais voir ce que je faire, bredouilla-t-il en se saisissant du combiné.

-Parfait.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Assis sur cette table, ressemblant étrangement à une table de camping, il vit apparaitre son client, escortés par deux gardes. Il marchait correctement, n'avait à première vue aucune blessure, ni saignement, ni ecchymoses. Etrange, songea-t-il.

-Monsieur Castle.

-Maitre.

-Vous allez …

L'avocat ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant les difficultés que Richard avait pour s'asseoir son visage défait par la douleur et son souffle coupé par son assise, il n'allait pas bien.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Un violent coup de poing dans le foie.

-La cour, les couloirs ? Voulut-il savoir.

-Mes premiers pas dans la cour, grimaça l'écrivain.

-Je vois… Il va falloir qu'on agisse vite.

-Très vite.

-Pour commencer, une question que je me dois de vous poser. Avez-vous tué Joshua Davidson ?

-Non.

Rick n'était même pas vexé Victor ne faisait que son travail et au prix qu'il était payé, il le faisait bien, alors les ronds de jambes, il fallait oublier.

-Parfait, poursuivons, _fit-il en feuilletant le dossier_. Aviez-vous remarqué que votre carte d'identité n'était plus en votre possession ?

-Non. J'ai cherché dans ma tête quand pour la dernière fois, je l'avais sorti mais cela remonte à tellement longtemps, que je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

-Cela ne nous aide pas, _souffla l'homme de loi_. J'ai appris que Monsieur Davidson était l'ex de votre épouse.

-Oui.

-Aviez-vous des liens depuis qu'il était rentré au pays ?

-Aucun. Les seuls que j'ai pu avoir avec cet homme étaient lorsqu'il venait au poste chercher Beckett.

-Beaucoup de personnes sont au courant que Josh était un ex de votre femme ?

-Euh… Non. Mes amis, quelques proches de Beckett et nos familles.

-Donc, si comme je le pressens quelqu'un vous a tendu un piège, c'est une personne proche, de vous et de Beckett.

-Si vous le dites, murmura Rick déconfit.

-Monsieur Castle, nous sommes qu'au début de cette bataille. Il va falloir vous battre.

-Je sais.

-Lors de votre cession écriture. Avez-vous envoyé un mail ? Un SMS, peut-être ?

-Non, rien. J'étais concentré.

-Celui qui vous a piégé, et je peux l'assurer est quelqu'un de très méthodique. Premier point, il agit quand vous n'êtes pas avec votre épouse, chose plutôt rare et deuxièmement, il a agi comme, vous, vous auriez réagi.

-Pardon ?

-La mise en scène… Vos livres, lui expliqua Jaymes.

Richard observa son défendeur et comprit, à cet instant, à ce moment précis qu'il allait changer, que sa vie, que leur vie allait changer. Ses livres, terminés. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient été la cause de ses troubles, de ceux de sa femme. Sorti, il mettrait un terme à sa carrière. Pas plus de discussion, pas plus de réflexion, c'était décidé, acté dans sa mémoire.

-Vous avez parlé avec Kate ? S'enquit Rick.

-Oui, elle poursuit sa quête de justice.

-Vous lui direz que je l'aime et que j'ai entièrement confiance en elle… Une confiance aveugle.

Victor avait compris que leur entretien était maintenant achevé. Son client et lui-même n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Il rangea donc ses dossiers et le laissa, ainsi, seul.

-Je vous dis à très bientôt Monsieur Castle.

-Maitre, le salua distraitement l'auteur.

L'avocat avait l'habitude de voir des détenus de la classe, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi, de Richard mais là, il ne donnait pas longtemps de sa vie. Un jour à peine, et il était déjà marqué, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Il n'était pas taillé pour les lieux et ses relations avec la Police de New-York n'allaient rien arranger.

-Vous auriez dû me prévenir ! J'avais donné des ordres ! C'est une honte, vous aurez mes supérieurs sur le dos !

Jaymes releva la tête quand il vit, la femme de Castle hurlait après le même gardien qu'il avait lui-même maltraité quelques heures auparavant.

-Lieutenant Beckett ?

-Quoi encore ? _S'énerva-t-elle_. Oh pardon maître, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Ce n'est rien. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je venais voir le Sénateur Bracken, seulement voilà, on vient de m'apprendre qu'il était dans le coma depuis un mois.

-Une piste pour l'affaire de votre époux ? L'interrogea Victor.

-Oui.

-Venez ça ne sert à rien de hurler sur cet agent.

Il la conduisit à l'extérieur du bâtiment, un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je viens de voir votre mari.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Je vais être franc, mal.

-Déjà ?

-Il a reçu un coup de poing dans le foie, assez violent je pense.

-Faut que j'aille le voir. Il faut que je le voie, s'énerva-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

-Stop, _l'arrêta Victor_. Vous n'avez pas d'autorisation, ils ne vous laisseront pas le voir.

Beckett se mit à sangloter, sans pouvoir rien y faire, les bras de l'avocat comme seul réconfort. Il ne savait comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune femme dans un tel état. Il réfléchit et se repassa les dernières paroles de son client.

-Castle avait un message pour vous.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, s'écartant par la même occasion.

-Il m'a dit et je le cite : « Vous lui direz que je l'aime et que j'ai entièrement confiance en elle… Une confiance aveugle. »

Beckett reçut comme une onde d'électrochoc, comme un coup de défibrillateur en plein cœur. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, elle ne pouvait se laisser à pleurer ainsi comme une faible, une moins que rien. Elle y aurait droit, seulement quand Rick serait rentré à ses côtés.

-Vous… Vous avez réussi à avancer un peu avec lui ? Se reprit-elle.

-Il n'en sait pas plus que vous et moi. Je pense qu'il est victime d'un complot.

-Comment ?

-Les preuves sont trop belles, trop ciblées de même pour l'alibi, le mobile, la mise en scène.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il faut que je revoie l'intégralité du dossier ?

-Vous m'avez parfaitement compris, Lieutenant. En attendant, je vais parler avec les hauts décideurs de ce dossier.

-Vous me tenez au courant pour le parloir ?

-Pas de problème.

Beckett regagnait sa Crown Victoria quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle regarda son écran, c'était Esposito. Elle grimaça, retourna son portable, le regarda à nouveau, effleura le bouton rejet avant de se décider à répondre.

-Oui, Espo.

-Nouveau crime.

Elle s'en doutait. Que faire ? Laisser courir et prendre à bras le corps l'affaire de Castle aux risques de perdre son insigne à cause de ces rapaces des Affaires Internes ? Ou s'occuper de son affaire et travailler d'arrache-pied pour Castle, en rentrant au loft ?

-Beckett, vous êtes toujours là ?

-Oui, oui, excuse-moi.

-Vous voulez qu'on vous couvre Boss, s'hasarda le latino.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas travailler sur un nouveau cas.

-Kévin et moi, allons-nous en occuper.

-On se retrouve au poste.

La ligne mourut, c'était mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit à élucider une autre affaire que celle de son mari. De toute manière, qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Elle allait rendre justice à la petite-amie de Josh, venger Rick et prêter à cette nouvelle victime, deux des meilleurs détectives de la ville. Franchement, personne ne perdait au change.

…

 _5pm, 12th Precinct._

Assise à son bureau, quatre tasses de café vides autour d'elle, Gates l'observait depuis le matin à travers les stores de son propre office. Elle n'aidait pas ses collègues, d'ailleurs, elle ne devait même pas être au courant de l'enquête en cour et semblait obnubilée par la multitude de dossiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Il était plutôt rare de la voir ainsi, si renfermée, si pugnace. D'habitude, elle s'octroyait au minimum une pause pour déjeuner mais là, la proposition de Ryan et Esposito était tombée dans les oubliettes, comme si sans son partenaire, elle ne pouvait vivre, rire, sourire.

-Kate ? L'interrompu la Capitaine.

-Oui, répondit cette dernière, tentant de cacher les dossiers sur lesquels elle travaillait.

-Je ne vous dirais rien, sourit l'ainée.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Victoria allait prendre place quand elle vit que la chaise était celle de Castle. Elle ne savait depuis quand cette chaise était là mais tel un symbole, personne à part son propriétaire n'y posait ses fesses, au risque comme ce malheureux technicien de surface de se prendre une balle pendant la disparation de l'écrivain. C'est donc en regagnant un autre fauteuil derrière sa lieutenant, qu'elle se mit aux révélations.

-Il me serait illégitime de dire que je peux comprendre ce que vous et Castle traversez mais Beckett, n'oubliez pas les conseils de votre mari. Là, s'il vous voyait, il dirait : « Kate, prend du recul. Tu es trop impliquée, tu ne vois pas l'entièreté de cette enquête ».

Katherine fixa longuement sa supérieure pesant ces derniers mots. Elle avait raison, Castle aurait raison. Seulement, voilà, elle venait de passer la journée à éplucher, à apprendre les détails de la vie de Josh pour finalement, se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Déception, désillusion, déconvenue.

-J'ai rien trouvé, avoua-t-elle.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Pardon ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sortie du poste depuis ce matin.

-Vous m'observiez ? Se surprit de demander Kate.

-Et oui, je vous surveille afin que vous ne vous jetiez pas dans la gueule du loup ou que vous fassiez quelque chose de tout aussi stupide, s'amusa Victoria.

Quelque chose de stupide… Se répéta intérieurement Beckett. Elle avait peut-être une idée.

-Vous avez raison chef, je vais me reposer, déclara-t-elle un nouvel entrain dans la voix.

Gates l'observa, la jaugea : elle avait une nouvelle piste, elle pouvait le parier. Ce n'était pas ses belles paroles qui avaient réussi à faire changer sa tête de pioche de lieutenant, même si elle y avait cru un instant.

-Kate, _l'interpella-t-elle alors qu'elle franchissait les portes de l'ascenseur_. Rien de stupide.

La jeune femme acquiesça se doutant que son chef n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait la mettre dans la confidence. Si une tête devait tomber dans ce commissariat, ça serait elle.

-La loyauté Capitaine, la loyauté, cria Beckett avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle.

Victoria sourit face à la nostalgie et la symbolique de cette dernière phrase. Lors de la réaffectation de son lieutenant, où plutôt de la récupération de son arme et de son insigne suite à une démission sur un coup de tête, la capitaine avait souligné la loyauté de Kate envers le feu Montgomery et qu'elle souhaiterait qu'un jour, elle ressente la même chose pour elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite. Son lieutenant protégeait ses arrières au dépend de sa propre carrière.

…

 _5:30pm, Prison de Rikers._

Affaibli par sa douleur au foie, Rick avait négocié avec Tim pour rester dans sa cellule lors de la dernière promenade de la journée. Il savait qu'à long terme, ce n'était pas une solution mais pour aujourd'hui et quelques jours encore, ça ferait l'affaire. La nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour sur sa présence et au fil de sa détention, les promenades et autres déplacements dans les couloirs seraient de plus en plus périlleux.

-Enculé ! Connard de flic !

La porte se mit à trembler. C'était eux l'attaque dans la cour n'avait surement pas dû les rassasier. Ils se mirent à tambouriner dessus comme des animaux, comme des fous. Castle regardait le verrou souffrir à chaque nouveau coup d'épaule, se disant, se rassurant qu'il était tout de même solide. Ils devaient être trois ou quatre, peut-être plus, peut-être moins.

-Bâtard ! Fumier !

Ils criaient, ils rigolaient, ils disaient d'autres mots, encore plus vulgaires, encore plus affreux. L'œilleton de la porte était percé, ils s'en rendirent compte. Et c'était parti. Ils crachèrent dans sa cellule où l'écrivain voyait s'écraser sur le béton, des mollards aussi gros que répugnants. Des crachats, de la haine, de l'agressivité, des insultes en rafale… Tellement d'insultes que ça le faisait reculer jusqu'au fond de sa cellule, jusqu'à ce que le mur l'arrête, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soient contre son torse, son foie le faisant pleurer.

-J'ai rien fait ! Tenta-t-il.

-On va te buter sale flic !

Ils le regardaient à travers l'œilleton et il voyait des gros yeux qui le fixaient, des bouches qui crachaient et qui jetaient des mots vulgaires… Toutes ces injures. Il serait mort si la porte était ouverte. Il se boucha les oreilles, il essaya de penser à autre chose : Katherine, sa femme, l'amour de sa vie.

…

 _8pm, New-York._

Deux femmes d'une bonne trentaine d'années venaient de se garer devant un immeuble. Droites, les visages fermés, elles semblaient déterminées à accomplir ce pourquoi elles étaient dans cette ruelle malfamée, jonchée de détritus et seulement éclairée, d'un lampadaire clignotant.

-Je suis hyper excitée, c'est la première fois que je vais sur le terrain comme ça, s'enthousiasma Lanie.

-Je croyais avoir perdu Castle mais avec toi, c'est un peu pareil, plaisanta Beckett.

-Kate, tu n'as pas perdu ton homme, fit la métisse redevenue soudainement sérieuse.

-J'espère… J'espère, _souffla-t-elle en jouant avec son alliance_. On y va ?

-Je te suis !

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la Crown Vic', le regard tourné vers les alentours. Il ne fallait pas que les Affaires Internes ne les surprennent, sinon, c'était mort, fini, terminé.

-Il y a des scellés, grommela la légiste devant la porte.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-J'sais pas.

La lieutenant secoua la tête, amusée et mit un coup de couteau sous le scellé pour ouvrir la porte avec la clef qu'elle avait préalablement pris dans les pièces à conviction au poste.

-Terminé.

-Comment on va faire avec le scellé de la porte ? S'inquiéta la métisse.

La jeune femme lui brandit devant les yeux un kit de scellés tout neuf, encore emballé.

-Où as-tu récupéré ça ?

-Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses tours.

Elles enfilèrent chacune une paire de gants et se mirent à la recherche. A la recherche de quoi ? Elles ne savaient pas. Des preuves qui innocenteraient Castle. Des éléments qui prouveraient un conflit ou une altercation entre Davidson et une tierce personne. Des photos, des courriers démontrant une situation de couple complexe… En fait, tout ce qui pouvait aider l'écrivain à sortir de sa cellule.

La représentante des forces de l'ordre se rendit dans la chambre, souvent lieu des correspondances cachées et des mots inavouables. Elle observa les lieux, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était partie. Le lit ou plutôt le matelas, trônait toujours au centre de la pièce, des vêtements sales jonchaient le sol et la commode tenait debout toujours grâce au livre qu'elle avait jadis placé sous un de ses pieds.

Elle fouilla dans l'amoncellement de babioles jouxtant le côté du lit de Josh : un bipper, un paquet de mouchoir, une barre de céréales, des préservatifs… Rien d'intéressant. Elle feuilleta quelques livres : une photo tomba, son cœur s'accéléra. C'était lui et sa petite-amie, Addison. Elle souffla… De toute façon, ça ne pouvait être elle, ils n'avaient pris de photos ensembles.

-Beckett !

-Oui, fit celle-ci en revenant dans le salon.

-Regarde ce que je viens de trouver.

La lieutenant s'accroupit à côté de son amie, ne sachant où son regard devait se poser.

-Que suis-je censée voir ?

-Des fragments de cordes ainsi que cette matière visqueuse, grimaça la légiste en tentant de deviner ce que c'était entre ses doigts.

-De la colle ? Tenta Katherine.

-Non.

-De l'huile ?

-Non.

-Du lubrifiant ?

-Sérieusement ? S'amusa Lanie.

Les deux amies se regardèrent et se mirent à rire devant cette dernière proposition, un tantinet saugrenue et déplacée.

-Regarde-moi, je rigole alors que mon mari est en prison, se lamenta-t-elle.

-Oui mais si tu rigoles, c'est grâce à lui. C'est Richard qui t'a réapprit à sourire, à vivre.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Rick était celui qui l'avait fait renaitre, celui qui était à l'origine de son bonheur depuis maintenant huit ans.

-Une idée, alors ? S'enquit Kate.

-Je pense à de la graisse.

-De la graisse ?

-Oui et cela correspondrait aux fragments de cordes que j'ai trouvé.

-Tu penses à… Une poulie ?

-Parfaitement.

-Ce qui indiquerait que le criminel n'était pas si fort que ça : une femme, un adolescent, un homme gringalet, une personne handicapée, blessée ou réduite physiquement.

-Les suppositions, c'est pour toi.

-Tu fais analyser ça dès que tu peux.

-Demain, à la première heure.

-Surtout, pas un mot aux Affaire Internes, se sentit obligée de préciser Beckett.

-Motus et bouche cousue.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar, Katherine voyait une lumière se dessinait dans cet épais brouillard. Ce n'était qu'un point lumineux, une tâche au loin mais pour rien au monde, elle ne lâcherait cette minuscule piste. Elle traquerait, elle débusquerait, elle chasserait, celui ou celle responsable de ce mauvais rêve.

* * *

 _ **Allons-nous avancer dans l'enquête ? Rick va-t-il survivre en milieu hostile ? Avez-vous apprécié ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **Des réponses qui je l'espère viendront chatouiller ma boîte à review. A samedi prochain !**_


	6. Se noyer

**Chapitre 6 : Se noyer.**

* * *

 _ **Bonjours à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre en cette matinée. Je vois bien que cette histoire vous plait moins, qu'elle vous accroche moins mais j'essaierais pour la prochaine de faire mieux. D'ailleurs, j'arrêterai le style "enquête" pour privilégier d'autres styles.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture tout de même.**_

* * *

 _8:30am, Rikers._

Se lever tôt, pas de problème. Se rendre dans une prison, pas de problème. Se montrer froid envers les gardiens, pas de problème. Se faire moquer par les détenus, pas de problème. Se faire insulter, pas de problème. Mais… Porter des mauvaises nouvelles à son client, problème, gros problème. Seulement voilà, il fallait revêtir le masque.

-Monsieur Castle, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Jaymes.

-Comme un prisonnier.

L'avocat se demandait comment il allait trouver le courage de lui annoncer les terribles nouvelles dont il était porteur en ce triste matin alors que son client et ami, était déjà amoindri. A coup sûr, il allait lui asséner le coup de grâce, le coup fatal.

-Vous avez des nouvelles ? S'enquit l'écrivain.

-Oui…

-Maitre, laissons la langue de bois aux vestiaires.

-J'ai discuté avec les hauts décisionnaires dans cette affaire : les juges, les avocats de la partie adverse, les Affaires Internes de la Police de New-York et….

-Et… ?

-Ils ont trouvé en votre personne, le criminel parfait.

Rick prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla, souffla encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son regard rattrape celui de son défendeur.

-Vous ne me dites pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Victor déglutit, se sentant pris au piège et acculé dans une ruelle sans issue, à sens unique.

-Vous allez être transféré dans une autre prison, finit-il par avouer.

L'auteur resta le regard rivé à ses chaînes, la tête sous l'eau, les poumons saturés. Si son avocat ne pouvait rien pour lui, tant pis. Il s'en remettrait ou plutôt, il remettrait sa vie entre les mains de Beckett. C'était ainsi depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré alors pourquoi changerait-il maintenant ?

-Gardien ! Cria-t-il en se levant.

-Castle, l'interpela Jaymes.

-Aidez Beckett.

Ces dernières paroles sonnèrent le glas d'une discussion où Rick ne voyait plus l'intérêt de participer ni même de s'employer, ou encore de s'épuiser. La prison était à elle seule, un facteur assez stressant et fatiguant pour qu'il ne se surmène à des futilités judiciaires. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras mais pour la première fois, il se sentait réellement menacé, en danger.

…

 _4:30pm, Tribeca._

Une dame d'un certain âge, un foulard sur la tête pour évincer la pluie, patientait sur un trottoir qu'un chauffeur veuille bien s'arrêter. Si cette ville regorgeait de taxis, aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient apparemment pas envie de passer dans sa rue.

-Taxi !

La voiture jaune s'arrêta enfin, lentement, prenant soin de ne pas éclabousser sa cliente par la flaque d'eau se trouvant à ses pieds.

-Ou puis-je vous conduire ?

-12th precinct de New-York.

-Des ennuis ma petite dame ? L'interrogea le chauffeur à travers le rétroviseur intérieur.

-Roulez.

Martha n'était pas ce genre de personne, froide et dédaigneuse, mais là, elle n'avait pas envie de faire la discussion. Une autre fois s'ils se revoyaient dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être… Là, elle devait rejoindre sa belle-fille. Deux jours… Deux jours que cette dernière n'était pas rentrée au loft. Elle savait où la chercher. Epuisée, exténuée, elle la trouverait sur son bureau à enquêter sur l'affaire incriminant son fils. Bien évidemment, elle ne lui en voulait pas, d'être si éprise et si attentionnée envers son petit, seulement, il fallait que quelqu'un veille également sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas à elle seule, supportait toute cette angoisse et tout ce stress. Sa mère n'étant plus là, son père ne devant même pas être au courant, son mari étant derrière les barreaux, il ne lui restait plus qu'elle. Alors en cette fin d'après-midi, elle allait l'aider, la réconforter, lui parler.

-On est arrivé. Ça fera 13 dollars.

L'actrice lui donna un billet de dix et un de cinq, ne souhaitant s'enquiquiner à chercher des pièces.

-Gardez la monnaie.

Elle sortit du véhicule, toujours accompagnée par cette pluie incessante qui lui battait le visage malgré son fichu disposé sur sa chevelure rousse. Le temps tout comme sa vie n'était pas au beau fixe.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Beckett travaillait d'arrache-pied sur l'affaire de Rick sans grand succès. Elle avait fouillé dans ses mails, dans ses courriers mais sans surprise, il n'y avait rien. Depuis que Tyson avait tenté de l'incarcérer à sa place, les deux partenaires n'avaient plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant, elle attendait avec impatience la journée du lendemain qui normalement grâce aux résultats de Lanie lui apporterait satisfaction.

-Lieutenant Beckett, fit une voix derrière elle.

-Oui.

-Excusez-moi de vous… Euh… Déranger.

Elle releva la tête et découvrit un jeune homme, à première vue nouveau, troublé et impressionné.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

-Une certaine Madame Rodgers prétend être de votre famille et souhaite vous parler. Je la fais venir ?

-Oui, _s'amusa la brunette_. C'est ma belle-mère.

-Oh pardon, je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excusa platement le bleu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Vous êtes nouveau dans la maison ?

-Oui, je suis ici depuis une semaine.

-Bienvenue alors.

Elle lui serra la main et le suivit pour venir à la rencontre de son aînée.

-Martha ! _La salua-t-elle en lui faisant une accolade_. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si mais c'est plutôt à toi que je venais poser la question.

-On va aller dans la salle de pause.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la salle de repos où Kate prit soin de fermer les deux portes ainsi que les stores. Si des mots ou des pleurs devaient fuser à travers la pièce, elle ne désirait pas que ses collègues en soient témoin.

-Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas avancé depuis l'incarcération de Castle.

-Je m'en doutais mais si je suis là, c'est que j'ai peur pour toi.

-Pardon ?

-Katherine. Tu n'es pas rentré au loft depuis deux jours.

-Non ? Si ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Jeudi.

-Oh non, grimaça-t-elle.

-Il faut que tu te reposes, tu ne tiendras jamais le coup à ce rythme-là.

-Oui mais Martha…

-Tu ne l'abandonnes pas, la rassura-t-elle en prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

Kate releva la tête, sa belle-mère venait de mettre des mots sur ce que, elle, ne pouvait verbaliser ou exprimer. Elle craignait qu'en s'arrêtant de chercher, qu'en stoppant ses actions, qu'en s'égarant ne serait-ce quelques heures de son quotidien, elle romprait sa promesse : Always.

-Et d'autres personnes ont besoin de toi, rajouta la comédienne.

-Alexis ?

-Elle a besoin de te parler, je pense.

Depuis la disparition de Castle, la jeune fille s'était grandement rapprochée de Kate. Se dévoilant, s'ouvrant à elle, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, elle s'était accoutumée au fait que Beckett serait toujours là pour son père, pour sa grand-mère et pour elle.

-On rentre ?

La lieutenant regarda l'heure, sa belle-mère, pesant le pour et le contre avant de faire le choix du cœur, celui que ferait son mari, la famille.

-Je prends mes affaires et on y va.

…

 _Rikers, au même moment._

En cette fin de journée, Castle allait une énième fois devoir se carapater derrière une barrière mentale légèrement entamée et une barrière physique, grandement fissurée. Il avait tenté de dissuader Bradley mais ce-dernier avait raison, il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans sa cellule au risque d'attirer davantage les regards sur lui.

-Tu te mets le long d'un mur et surtout, tu ne regardes personne. Même si l'on te cause, tu restes le regard baissé, lui expliqua Kay en sortant dans la cour.

L'écrivain se mit au pas derrière les autres détenus et s'exécuta une fois dans la cour. Adossé à un mur, Richard prenait le soleil et un peu de chaleur sur son visage. C'était un maigre réconfort mais un réconfort quand même.

-T'es le nouveau ? L'interpella une voix.

-Oui.

-C'est vrai que t'es écrivain ?

-Oui.

-Tu pourrais corriger un texte pour moi. J'écris un truc sur moi, ma vie, quoi…

-Si vous voulez.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre d'autre ? Non ? Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. De toute façon, il avait compris que s'il était réglo avec eux, ils le seraient tout autant avec lui ou du moins en partie. Il ne voulait d'embrouille avec personne. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça. Rester en cellule durant de longues heures, des heures à ne rien faire, juste à méditer ou à lire, sans stylo pour écrire, c'était horrible, déprimant, angoissant.

-Par contre, si je vois que tu me voles mes mots ou mes idées, je te bute, c'est compris ?

-Parfaitement.

Castle se demandait pourquoi les gens se sentaient ici obligés de menacer à tout va. Sans prétention aucune, cela l'étonnerait grandement qu'il trouve un quelconque intérêt à ce texte.

-Prisonniers ! Retour en cellule !

Rick patienta que les têtes brulés de son quartier se mettent en rang pour les suivre… _Surtout ne pas se faire remarquer_ , repensa-t-il.

Une fois installé et muré dans sa cellule, on lui fit glisser quelques feuilles griffonnées et un stylo.

-Corrige Castle !

Il ramassa sa corvée mais ne se mit pas de suite à la tâche. Il s'assit tout d'abord sur son lit et pensa aux nouvelles du matin. Il n'avait même pas demandé où et quand il serait transféré. Dans un jour ? Dans un mois ? A New-York ? Dans un autre état ? Une surprise… Ça serait une surprise.

Les feuilles de son tout nouvel ami détenu en main, ses pensées divaguèrent vers Alexis et à Martha. Il se rappelait encore quand il corrigeait les copies de sa petite fille : très peu de fautes d'orthographes, une conjugaison parfaite mais un manque cruel de poésie. Elle allait toujours au but sans détour, sans métaphore… Un peu comme Kate.

Quant à Martha, c'était tout l'inverse. La lecture de ses pièces de théâtres le laissait toujours rêveur, pensif ou songeur. Elle n'aimait pas le classique ni le concret, il fallait que ça s'envole, que ça chatouille, que ça titille, parfois au détriment du sens.

Ses femmes… Elles lui manquaient.

…

 _9pm, Loft des Castle._

Assise en tailleur sur le lit conjugal, Beckett réfléchissait. Durant tout le repas, elle avait tenté de parler à sa belle-fille, peine perdue. Elle n'avait décroché que quelques mots par politesse et courtoisie. Etait-elle en colère contre elle ? Contre son incompétence à sortir son père de prison ? A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Martha lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive différente de la sienne mais apparemment, la jeune fille ne le voyait pas du même œil.

Soufflant une énième fois, Katherine récupéra le livre qu'elle avait préalablement posé sur sa table de nuit et se mit à bouquiner. Vague de Chaleur, elle le connaissait par cœur mais lire comment Nikky et Rook s'étaient adonnés à leurs corps lui rappelait dans une toute autre mesure sa première fois avec Rick. C'était le premier opus de sa série et pour elle, c'était le meilleur puisqu'il annonçait une suite pour la saga et une continuité pour leur partenariat, à l'époque fragile.

-Kate ?

Cette dernière sortit de son roman et vit Alexis en pyjama, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

-Oui.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Bien sûr, installe-toi.

La jeune fille était un peu gênée de déranger sa belle-mère, d'autant plus quand celle-ci lisait surement pour la énième fois le roman de son père mais là, il fallait qu'elle parle. Encaisser et encaisser encore, sans rien dire, sans rien laisser paraitre, elle ne pouvait plus. Elle avait besoin de parler de son patriarche.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais quand papa est rentré après sa disparition, nous avons discuté. Nous avons ou plutôt, j'ai appris à le laisser revivre, sans me faire un sang d'encre à chaque fois qu'il te suivait ou qu'il sortait.

-Oui, j'étais au courant, sourit la lieutenant se rappelant être à l'origine de cette discussion.

-D'accord, souffla la rousse en se calant davantage dans les oreillers.

-Tu sais Alexis, ton père et moi parlons souvent mais rassure-toi, il ne me divulgue pas tes secrets et autres confessions que tu peux lui faire.

-Oh non Kate, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Tu es certaine ?

-Oui, je venais simplement pour parler de papa avec toi. Savoir s'il allait vraiment bien depuis son retour… Si… S'il allait supporter la prison, _finit-elle par demander des trémolos dans la voix_. Je sais qu'il parle plus avec toi, ce qui est normale puisque tu es sa femme, mais moi, sa fille, il souhaite me protéger donc il joue le père fou fou et blagueur…

-Il ne veut pas que tu t'en fasses trop pour lui… Il me dit souvent que contrairement à lui, tu es l'avenir, la plus belle chose qu'il ait faite de sa vie.

Alexis se retourna pour voir le visage de Kate, surprise par cette confession que son père ne lui avait laissé entendre auparavant.

-Je te le promets, s'amusa l'aînée.

-Il était bien en ce moment, alors ?

Katherine décelait dans le timbre de sa voix, une incertitude, un besoin d'être rassurée, réconfortée. Et comme elle l'avait promis à son époux, elle endosserait le rôle de parent pour Alexis si elle en éprouvait la nécessité. C'était le cas. Elle s'ouvrirait, se découvrirait pour elle, pour lui.

-Je peux t'assurer que ton père ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'avant cette affaire. Il a réussi à obtenir un des prix les plus prestigieux pour un écrivain, il a une fille brillante qui sera dans quelques années l'une des plus grandes avocates de ce pays et une mère, qui même s'il ne l'avoue que très rarement, le rend fier.

-Il t'a aussi toi, compléta Lex.

-Oui, tout comme je l'ai.

La jeune fille regardait sa belle-mère, jouait avec son alliance, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle adorait écouter la vie de son papa, à travers les mots simples mais pourtant si justes de Kate.

-Tu sais, je ne peux pas parler au nom de ton père mais sache que tous les deux, nous n'avons jamais été plus heureux. On retravaille ensemble, on s'aime, on s'est marié et…

Beckett observa tour à tour la place de Richard où Alexis était assise et l'anneau argenté qu'elle arborait fièrement à l'annulaire, se demandant si le moment était bien choisi, si elle allait bien le prendre, si ce n'était pas trop, si ce n'était pas trop intime…

-Je vais te faire une confidence que seule Rick et moi savons, _murmura-t-elle en omettant de parler volontairement de Lanie._ On a décidé d'avoir un enfant.

-Non ? Sérieusement ? Mais c'est génial ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Katherine avait eu peur deux secondes mais ainsi dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

-Je suis trop contente !

-Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, quand même, la tempéra la lieutenant.

-Peut-être mais grâce à ça, je suis certaine que papa va tout faire pour rester fort.

-Je pense que c'est une raison supplémentaire, effectivement.

Les deux femmes se regardaient, les yeux souriants, enjoués et surtout fatigués.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? Mon copain n'est pas là et grand-mère m'a viré, je bouge trop, grimaça-t-elle.

-Si tu veux. Avec ton père, je suis habituée, il n'arrête pas de bouger dans son sommeil.

Kate se glissa sous la couette, éteignit sa lampe de chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Lex se caler contre elle. Touchée, elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et se mit à caresser ses cheveux dans un geste inconscient… Maternel.

-Bébé aura de la chance d'avoir une mère comme toi, chuchota-t-elle.

-Ton père a de la chance d'avoir une fille comme toi.

…

 _8am, Rikers._

Cette nuit, Castle n'avait pas dormi. D'après ce qu'il avait compris et surtout, d'après ce qu'on lui avait laissé entendre, un détenu s'était suicidé dans sa cellule. Vérité dramatique ou meurtre déguisé, l'injustice resterait entière.

Insomniaque, Rick s'était pris au jeu de la relecture de la biographie de son camarade de prison. Sans surprise, il n'avait pas une prose ou un écrit fluide et vendeur mais sa simplicité, ses mots crus rendaient à son texte, la sincérité, la réalité de la tragique condition des détenus. L'écrivain s'était juste permis de rajouter ici et là, des annotations, des corrections mais rien sur le style. Chacun avait le sien, chacun s'adaptait au sien… Et après tout, le style faisait que l'on aimait ou non, un auteur.

-Prisonniers ! C'est l'heure de la promenade !

Il souffla, se demandant comment il allait survivre dans ce milieu hostile, d'autant plus que ce matin, Kay n'était pas là pour le protéger. La porte de sa cellule se déverrouilla automatiquement. Il observa les détenus passer devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qu'il cherchait.

-Tiens, mec.

Il s'inséra dans la file, derrière le concerné, lui passant son stylo et son texte discrètement.

-Déjà ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, je suis écrivain.

-T'as trouvé ça comment ?

-Etonnement bien.

Le caïd se retourna, le dévisageant. Il aimait son talent, il aimait cette franchise, il appréciait ce type.

-Moi, c'est Fred.

-Rick.

Venait-il de se faire un ami ? Venait-il de pactiser avec le diable ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais ça pouvait toujours aider. Qui pouvait bien savoir ?

Une nouvelle fois dans la cour, seul, il se remémora les conseils de Bradley, « Tu te mets le long d'un mur et si l'on te parle, tu ne regardes jamais dans les yeux » et se contenta de les suivre.

-Hé toi ?

-T'es qui ?

-Rick.

-Tu sais que tu es adossé à mon mur ?

Castle sentait que s'il ne déguerpissait pas rapidement, sa vie allait encore un prendre un coup. Sans rien dire, sans chercher à faire d'histoires, il rejoignit un autre mur, quelques mètres plus loin.

-Je crois que t'as pas bien compris. Hein les mecs, il a pas bien compris ? S'esclaffa la tatoué envers sa troupe.

-Il a besoin d'une petite démo, railla un autre.

Richard savait que même s'il se décalait une deuxième fois, ces gars reviendraient vers lui encore et encore. Il devait être leur nouvelle proie, quelqu'un sur qui se défouler, s'amuser, seulement aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas une victime sans défense. Il allait se battre, combattre.

Pas une, pas deux, ils l'encerclèrent et le chef de bande s'approcha de lui, son poing se préparant à le frapper. Il arma son bras sauf que Rick releva la tête et esquiva le coup, qui atterrit dans le béton à côté de sa tête.

-Connard, grommela le caïd en se frottant la main.

Castle ne jubila pas, sachant qu'il était en infériorité numérique mais tout son corps bouillonnait.

-De l'aide chef ?

-Non, je vais me le faire.

Le tatoué dégaina rapidement un uppercut sauf que l'écrivain réussit à le stopper en lui attrapant le bas, lui retournant dans le dos, comme le lui avait appris Beckett. Une technique infaillible qui mettait à terre toutes les petites frappes à gros bras.

-Niquez-le ! Hurla-t-il de douleur alors que Rick le pliait au sol.

Il réussit à arrêter la progression d'un des sbires en lui fracturant le nez mais il ne put parer le poing d'un autre lui arrivant en plein dans le visage. Un jet de sang jaillit, et sa tête lui tourna. Il senti alors un coup de genou atteindre ses parties. Il s'écroula au sol, se tordant de douleur et attendit de ressentir des coups de pieds quand rien ne vint, à part des hurlements.

Il releva le regard et vit Fred et surement des amis à lui, mettre une raclée à ses tortionnaires. Il venait de prendre sa défense, il venait de lui sauver la vie tout simplement.

-Ca va mec ? Lui demanda Fred, une main tendue vers lui.

-Pas trop, gémit Rick en se relevant.

-Gardien ! _Cria Fred_. Besoin de soins.

-Merci.

-Frères, lâcha-t-il en partant.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Escorté par deux gardiens, Rick avait été conduit à l'infirmerie pour nettoyer ses plaies et vérifier s'il n'avait rien de cassé.

-Deuxième fois en à peine une semaine, bravo ! Pouffa l'infirmier en lui essuyant l'arcade sourcilière.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si personne ne fait correctement son travail.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt vous regretterez Rikers.

-Vous savez que je vais être transféré ?

-Oh oui…

L'écrivain ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts pour bientôt revoir Kate et sa famille lors d'un parloir. Il tenait pour ça. Pour elles.

…

 _9am, Loft des Castle._

Un bruit strident et de la lumière, l'empêchaient de dormir paisiblement. Elle fit attention de ne pas réveiller Alexis, toujours à ses côtés quand elle vit le réveille afficher 9 heures. Elle souffla se saisit de son téléphone et décrocha en se levant.

-Madame Castle ?

-Oui.

-Maître Jaymes, je tenais à vous tenir au courant de l'affaire de votre mari.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il va être transféré dans la journée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est considéré comme dangereux.

-Mais c'est une aberration ! S'énerva-t-elle en réveillant sa belle-fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Marmonna cette dernière encore endormie.

-Rien, rendors-toi.

-Vous êtes toujours là ?

-Oui, oui.

-Il faudrait que l'on se parle aujourd'hui. Puis-je passer au poste dans une heure ?

-Pas de problème.

-Je vous dis à…

-Attendez ! _L'interpella-t-elle_. Il va être transféré dans quelle prison ?

-Sing Sing.

Kate retint une larme. Sing Sing, la prison à sécurité maximale, celle où il y a encore 10 ans, des hommes mourraient sur une chaise électrique ou par injection létale celle située près de l'Hudson où des corps d'anciens détenus étaient retrouvés en contre-bas. Celle… Ou bientôt Rick, son époux allait être incarcéré et souffrir plus que jamais.

* * *

 _ **Un chapitre de clos... Et Castle dans la prison la plus difficile des Etats-Unis d'après mes recherches. Alors vous en dites quoi ?**_


	7. Faux espoirs

**Chapitre 7 : Faux espoirs.**

* * *

 ** _Hey ! Un nouveau chapitre court mais beaucoup plus centré sur Rick... Bonne lecture._**

 _ **Mam : Beckett et Castle, parents ? N'est-ce pas trop tôt ? Tu verras bien mais avant il faut que Rick sorte. Et ça croit moi, ce n'est pas chose facile ! Merci à toi.**_

* * *

Le poste était aujourd'hui en effervescence alors qu'elle, elle paressait au ralenti comme dépourvu de son flegme, de ses qualités de lieutenant. Elle chercha du regard ses deux collègues, depuis un moment délaissés mais ne fut pas étonnée de ne pas les voir. Ils avaient une enquête à mener et sans elle, c'était de l'effectif en moins.

-Lieutenant Beckett, je vous attendais, fit Jaymes en lui présentant sa main.

-Excusez-moi, le trajet a été compliqué.

-Les embouteillages du vendredi matin, souffla l'avocat.

Victor avait beau être un natif, un pur new-yorkais, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette vie, certes trépidante, excitante et exaltante mais si éreintante à la fois. Une pré-retraite en Amérique latine ? Une retraite en Italie ? Un road trip à travers le monde ? Son choix n'était pas encore fixé et arrêté.

-Quand sera-t-il transféré à Sing Sing ?

Katherine n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et chez une femme, il aimait ça.

-Aujourd'hui, en début d'après-midi.

Encore une fois, Kate recevait une balle en plein cœur. Elle était peut-être moins dangereuse pour elle que celle aux funérailles de Montgomery mais l'effet était le même. Les bras sur ses cuisses, sa tête entre ses mains, elle prit un peu de contenance et reporta son attention sur Jaymes.

-Ce matin, vous m'avez dit que mon époux était un homme dangereux. Dans quelle mesure ?

-Vous ainsi que votre mari possédez, une réelle fortune qui apparaît pour le juge comme une menace mais…

-Attendez, _le coupa-t-elle_. Etant emprisonné, Rick n'a pas accès à cet argent.

-Et vous alors ?

Beckett oubliait souvent qu'elle s'était mariée à un homme fortuné et que tous leurs comptes étaient maintenant joints.

-J'omets souvent ce détail.

-De toute manière, l'argent n'est pas le seul hic. Les relations que vous avez tous les deux n'aident pas à rassurer le juge

-Si je résume bien, si je ne trouve rien pour faire sortir mon mari, il faudra patienter jusqu'au jugement ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

Désespoir. Consternation. Accablement. Abattement. Rick aurait apprécié ses envolées lexicales, tout comme elle aurait apprécié l'avoir à ses côtés, en ce moment même.

-Concernant mon parloir ?

-Refusé pour le moment.

-Motif ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-Détenu en cours de transfert.

Elle soupira. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'elle posait une question ou qu'elle émettait une réflexion, Victor la ramenait à la réalité avec son langage d'homme de loi, net et sans bavure.

-Comment va-t-il à part ça ?

Jaymes ne répondit pas de suite, la gorge étrangement sèche et les mains anormalement moites.

-Victor ?

Cette femme allait avoir sa peau… Première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom et qu'allait-il faire en échange ? Lui briser un peu plus le cœur.

-Il a encore été admis à l'infirmerie ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il est blessé ?

-Il s'est bagarré avec d'autres détenus.

-Il est blessé ? Réitéra-t-elle, énervée.

-Un hématome au foie dû à la première rixe et aujourd'hui, trois points à l'arcade et un vilain coup aux parties.

Elle blêmit prenant conscience du cauchemar qu'il traversait actuellement. Elle devait lui venir en aide et même si la ligne du respect de la loi devait être franchie, elle le ferait sans regret, sans regarder les conséquences, quitte à tout plaquer pour lui.

-Vous avez d'autres questions ou un message à faire passer à votre époux ?

Elle joua avec son alliance, posée sur la table et réfléchit. Bien sûr qu'elle avait un message et pas qu'un d'ailleurs mais les mots lui semblaient si dérisoires, si creux.

-Ne cherchez pas trop loin, chuchota Victor en caressant sa main.

-Dites-lui, _commença-t-elle en retirant sa main avec un sourire gêné_ , que je ne le laisse pas tomber, qu'il me manque et que je l'aime.

-Je ferais la commission.

-Beckett, l'interpella une voix dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Oui Esposito.

-Lanie veut te voir.

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas appelé directement ?

-Tu ne réponds pas à ton portable.

Sourcils froncés, elle se saisit de son IPhone et grimaça.

-Il est sur silence. Dis-lui que j'arrive et… Merci.

-De rien Boss.

-Je suis désolé Maître mais je dois y aller.

-Pas de problème. Nous en avions terminé de toute manière.

…

 _Morgue du 12th precinct._

Devant les portes battantes de la morgue, Beckett prit une minute. Elle n'avait pas le temps, ni même le droit au regard du drame qui pouvait se jouer pour son époux mais elle coupa un instant sa logique et écouta son instinct. Derrière ses portes, se trouvait peut-être la solution de leurs maux alors oui, elle reprenait son souffle.

-Tu comptes rentrer ou il faut que je vienne te chercher ? Cria la légiste.

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

-Je réfléchissais. Tu as les résultats concernant l'enquête de Castle ? Attend, _fit-elle en se tournant_ , où est Parky ?

-Parti me chercher un cronut.

Katherine dévisagea son ami, un sourcil arqué. Etait-elle tombée sur la tête ? Se moquait-elle d'elle ?

-Il fallait bien que je me débarrasse de lui pour te faire venir, déclara Lanie comme une évidence.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, soupira la lieutenant.

-Et bien tu n'aurais pas droit à de sublimes résultats.

-Je t'écoute.

-Les fragments que j'ai retrouvés sur le tapis du salon de Josh proviennent bien d'une corde à poulie en polypropylène de 20 millimètres de diamètre. Le seul problème, c'est que cette corde est fabriquée par plusieurs entreprises sous diverses marques.

-Tout le monde peut se la procurer, en conclut Katherine.

-Tu as tout compris.

-Concernant la graisse ?

-C'est de la graisse blanche classique qui lubrifie entre autre les roulements à billes des poulies… Que l'on peut tous se procurer au détaillant du coin.

-Sauf, _rajouta Beckett sûre d'elle_ , que Rick n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un tel attirail. Il est assez en condition pour ne pas avoir recours à une poulie. Je vais voir Gates de suite.

-Kate, attend ! Tenta la métisse.

-Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus !

Le docteur Parish secoua la tête. Sa meilleure amie retombait dans ses vieux travers, de flic borné et sans réflexion objective. Les preuves, si l'on pouvait qualifier les informations qu'elle venait de trouver ainsi n'étaient en rien des éléments pouvant innocenter Castle. Elles démontraient seulement que le tueur s'était servi d'un tiers objet pour le meurtre. Et ça, en temps normal, Kate l'aurait vu et compris mais là, elle ne voyait qu'une chose : la libération de son écrivain.

…

 _Bureau du Capitaine Gates._

Tranquillement assise dans son fauteuil de cuir, Victoria semblait apaisée, sereine et confortablement installée dans son travail de paperasse. Seulement voilà, c'était loin d'être le cas. Son esprit de chef du precinct se préoccupait des chiffres, des taux, des carrières mais son instinct, celui de la femme de terrain qu'elle avait maintenant bridé et laissé au placard, lui hurlait de sortir et d'aider son lieutenant.

-Capitaine ?

Échangeaient-elles par pensées interposées ? Communiquaient-elles à travers le haut-delà ? Etaient-elles sur la même longueur d'onde ?

-Capitaine ? Réitéra sa subordonnée.

-Oui, excusez-moi, entrez, _se reprit-elle_. Daxter ?

-Il est avec moi. Je l'aie invité à prendre part à la discussion qui va suivre.

-Très bien. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-De l'affaire de Castle. Je pense que nous avons trouvé un nouvel élément.

-Pardon ? _S'étrangla Daxter avec son thé_. Vous n'aviez pas à travailler sur ce cas.

-Laissez-moi poursuivre avant de faire vos simagrées.

-Écoutons-là, tempéra l'aînée.

-Nous… Je, _se reprit-elle_ , me suis rendue à l'appartement de Davidson.

Mark n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette lieutenant était vraiment indigne de porter un insigne et ne méritait en rien d'être un membre de la police de New-York. Insubordination, irrespect de la loi, indiscipline, désobéissance, elle franchissait une à une les barrières à ne pas franchir alors qu'à plusieurs reprises, ses supérieurs l'avaient déjà mis en garde sur son comportement.

-Il s'est avéré que j'ai trouvé de la graisse ainsi que des fragments de corde.

-Ce qui prouve ? S'exaspéra l'agent des Affaires Internes.

-Que le tueur s'est servi d'une poulie pour tuer Josh. Or, mon mari est bien assez musclé pour ne pas avoir recours à un tel process.

-Il a très bien pu vouloir se faciliter la tâche. D'autant plus que devant un juge, ces éléments seront rejetés. Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'aller sur la scène de crime.

-Mais… Vous…

Katherine ne savait plus où elle en était elle venait de tout faire capoter. Quelle conne ! Bien sûr que c'était trop léger devant la cour ! Bien sûr qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes ! Bien sûr que ces preuves ne démontraient rien ! Bien sûr qu'elle s'était emballée ! Bien sûr que cela ne lui ressemblait pas !

Les poings serrés sur les hanches, elle s'était levée et faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de son supérieur, l'air grave, énervé et échauffé.

-J'espère que vous prendrez les sanctions disciplinaires nécessaires à l'encontre du lieutenant Beckett, déclara Mark à l'attention de Gates.

-N'ayez crainte.

Si Victoria détestait quelque chose c'était bien de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire avec ses hommes. Elle n'était pas arrivée à la tête de ce poste par un quelconque piston ou autres promotions canapés.

-Bonne journée Mesdames, les nargua-t-il.

Voyant rouge, les nerfs à vif et le sang chaud, Beckett se retourna, le foudroya du regard et Gates comprit immédiatement ce que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à faire. Elle bondit de son fauteuil et stoppa la progression de son lieutenant qui allait sauter sur ce mec si elle n'intervenait pas.

-Ce n'est pas une solution Kate ! L'interpella-t-elle alors que la porte se refermait sur un Daxter tout sourire.

-Trouvez-en moi une alors, vous qui êtes si maligne ! Hurla la jeune femme en se défaisant des bras de son chef.

Victoria ferma les stores remarquant que tout le 12th s'était retourné sur leurs cris et s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau, réfléchissant, elle aussi.

-Vous n'aviez pas à rentrer par effraction chez Monsieur Davidson.

-Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions et je reste persuadée que l'utilisation de la polie est un indice sur l'identité du vrai criminel.

-Moi aussi.

Katherine se retourna, surprise.

-Je suis dans votre camp Kate. Seulement là, vous avez dépassé les bornes. Je vais être obligée de faire apparaitre un blâme dans votre dossier, sinon les Affaires Internes ne vont pas nous laisser tranquille, ils seront toujours sur notre dos.

-Je veux démissionner… Je vais démissionner.

Ainsi, elle pourrait vaquer à son enquête sans aucun ordre, sans aucune pression, sans aucun problème d'éthique envers sa hiérarchie, son métier et sa fonction. C'était la meilleure des solutions, du moins, la seule qu'elle envisageait pour le moment.

-Décidemment, sans Castle, vous perdez la tête. Moi, qui croyais que c'était l'inverse.

-Je ne plaisante pas Capitaine.

-Moi non plus. Vous allez rester et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que toujours en fonction, vous aurez accès à toutes nos ressources.

Kate croyait rêver… Elle croyait avoir perdu la raison, remonté le temps et voir devant elle, Montgomery. Oui. Gates était devenue une personne qui au fil du temps avait fait ces preuves, du moins pour elle, pour sa vie. Tout comme Roy, elle avait décelé le lien ambigu qui s'était tissé entre elle et Castle, et avait accepté de travailler en conséquence. Ne pas regarder de trop près, ne pas interagir dans les enquêtes, laisser agir et après, réconforter, aider, parler, écouter si nécessaire. Voilà pourquoi, Beckett l'appréciait Victoria n'était que le digne successeur de Montgomery.

…

 _2pm, Rikers Island._

Rick venait de déposer son plateau de nourritures, encore plein sur la planche où après chaque repas, un gardien venait le récupérer. Par chance, Bradley lui avait fait passer une pomme et un crouton de pain. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais Kay ne désirait pas attirer ses supérieurs sur les privilèges qu'il octroyait à son prisonnier. Sinon, c'était la porte et le chômage garantis.

-Matricule 7895 !

L'écrivain se demandait encore ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son quartier quand il comprit que c'était à lui que l'on parlait. Il était vrai qu'il n'était plus Castle ou Rodgers, seulement le 7895.

-Mets-toi face au mur, les jambes et bras écartés !

Il s'exécuta sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Allait-on fouiller sa cellule ? L'avait-on faussement dénoncé ? Voulait-on le tuer ? Allait-il être victime d'une pendaison suspecte ? Franchement, il s'attendait à tout quand… Il eut le déclic. Aujourd'hui, devait être le grand jour, celui où Rikers ne serait qu'un vieux et douloureux souvenir dans sa mémoire.

-On va rentrer !

La porte défit ses mécanismes et peu de temps après elle s'ouvrit. Richard sentit un courant d'air lui glacer les os et plusieurs présences dans son dos.

-Ne bouge-pas ou t'es mort !

-Ok, ok !

-Ferme-là !

Il perçut des mains sur son corps, des tapes : une nouvelle fouille au corps. Comment pensaient-ils qu'il puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'un os de poulet sur lui ? On ne leur donnait que du foie de génisse et tous les autres objets étaient proscrits de l'enseigne.

-Retourne-toi !

Il obtempéra sans rechigner et sans mouvement brusque, craignant trop de prendre une balle un gardien à la gâchette facile ou tourmentée, et il se retrouvait dix pieds sous terre. Prudent, avisé, réfléchi, diraient certains mais pas tant que ça quand l'écrivain vit le nombre de personnes derrière lui.

Il y avait un homme devant lui, des gants en latex le protégeant, deux gardes à sa suite dans la cellule puis encore trois autres, sur le pied de la porte. Tous portés des gilets pare-balles, des fusils à pompe, prêts à agir si le détenu employait la force. Ils ne rigolaient pas et Rick, non plus. Le moindre faux pas, la moindre incartade et il était la cible d'un bataillon parfaitement surentraîné.

-Mains en évidence !

-Où suis-je transféré ? S'inquiéta soudainement Castle, les mains et les pieds entravés par les menottes et autres chaines.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « Ferme-là » ?

-C'était juste une question.

Mauvaise réponse. Il reçut un coup de crosse si inattendu et si violent dans le ventre qu'il s'écroula au sol, plié en deux par la douleur.

-Relève-toi espèce de merde !

Il tenta d'obéir, de se relever mais il reçut un nouveau coup de pied dans le postérieur. Soumission, contrainte, ils le rabaissaient, l'humiliaient. Pour eux, il était comme les autres, une petite frappe, une ordure, un criminel à assujettir, à contraindre.

Richard glissa la joue contre le béton, les mains râpant également sur ce sol sale et répugnant. Ça le brulait, ça devait saigner surement déjà s'infectait mais un importait, il devait se relever.

-Désolé, ta gueule sera moins belle, s'amusa un des gardes.

Une fois sur pieds, il poursuit son chemin jusqu'au fourgon sans parler il avait retenu la leçon. A travers la fenêtre derrière les policiers l'escortant, il distinguait l'Hudson ou plutôt, il suivait l'Hudson depuis une bonne cinquantaine de kilomètres. Ils roulaient depuis une heure environ, avaient franchi des péages ou bien sûr les arrêts n'excédaient pas une à deux minutes, au cas où dans un excès d'idées saugrenues lui passe celle de s'échapper… Lui, le dangereux criminel. Et puis… Plus il cogitait, plus il croisait ces informations, plus il se doutait de l'adresse de la destination du jour. Il espérait malgré tout, pour une fois, se tromper. Rien qu'une fois…

-Je pense que tu vas adorer ta nouvelle maison ! Plaisanta un des flics.

Il ne répliqua pas, trop concentré sur la douleur cuisante que sa quinte de toux lui infligeait à l'abdomen. Inquiet, il défit la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison et découvrit un vilain bleu dessus. Il en dessina les contours comme l'aurait fait sa femme. Beckett… Si elle avait elle-même reçu des remontrances pour brutalité policière, qu'est-ce ces derniers recevraient ? En à peine cent mètres, ils avaient réussi à lui infliger une lésion de l'abdomen et une contusion au niveau de la pommette et des articulations des deux mains.

Le fourgon ralentit, tourna à droite et là s'érigea devant ses yeux dépourvus de toute lueur, un mur de béton où à chaque coin se dressait une sorte de tour, de mirador. Ils étaient sur le point d'arriver.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa, il y était : _Prison de Sing Sing_. Il avait effectué des recherches sur cette prison pour l'un des Derrick Storm. Franchement… Il aurait préféré ne rien savoir et découvrir les horreurs qu'il allait subir pendant son séjour : meurtres, viols, raquettes, intimidations, pression sur les familles, gardiens corrompus…Un vrai bonheur.

-Transfert de prisonnier. Matricule 7895, déclara le conducteur à l'agent chargé du poste de garde.

-Très bien, nous vous attendions.

Un lourd portail vert s'ouvrit et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un tunnel. Ancienne évacuation des eaux usées, planque durant la guerre de sécession ? Tentative pour impressionner les détenus ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

-Arrivé ! Prisonnier à préparer, grésilla un talkie-walkie.

-Reçu !

-T'as entendu, c'est l'heure des festivités !

* * *

 ** _Vous avez terminé ? Cela fera... Attendez ? 1 euro ? Non. 1 gâteau ? Difficile à envoyer par internet. 1 bisous ? Pourquoi pas... Un commentaire ? J'achète !_**

 ** _A samedi prochain !_**


	8. On s'embourbe !

**Chapitre 8 : On s'embourbe !**

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Hey ! Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre. Il n'en reste plus que 4 et ils sont déjà écrits. Alors je verrais… Si vous êtes sages, je posterai peut-être un ou deux chapitres plus tôt.**_

 _ **Rated M pour une raison que vous n'allez peut-être pas apprécier xD Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Trois longs mois plus tard…**_

 _Loft des Castle._

En tailleur sur le lit, Lanie prodiguait ses derniers conseils vestimentaires à Beckett. Pas qu'elle en avait besoin au regard de ses tenues, ou encore moins pour séduire son homme, seulement, aujourd'hui, son amie avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas formulé ainsi mais la légiste avait bien compris le message. Une oreille attentive, un soutien, une présence, elle ne voulait rester toute seule.

-Une robe, ça fait pas trop ? S'inquiéta Kate en se regardant devant le psyché.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas porter une robe pour aller en prison ?

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Katherine Beckett ! _S'amusa Lanie_. Je comprends que tu sois en manque mais tu ne vas pas sauter sur ton mari dans un parloir.

-Non, je sais bien… Mais je veux qu'il soit heureux, souffla-t-elle en rangeant sa tenue.

-Tu pourrais y aller vêtue d'un sac à patates qu'il serait content.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Le matin au réveil, Rick s'ébahissait de sa beauté alors qu'elle avait les cheveux en vrac, pas de maquillage et un vulgaire pyjama. De même après une séance de sport où il fantasmait sur elle et son corps dégoulinant de sueur. Et au poste… Qu'elle porte une tenue décontractée comme un jean et un sweat ou un chemisier et un pantalon, il ne pouvait détourner son regard. La cerise sur le gâteau, en soirée quand elle lui faisait le plaisir d'enfiler sa robe rouge et qu'elle avait le privilège d'être cet éclat scintillant au fond de ses yeux. Il l'aimait elle, avant ses artifices.

-Tu me conseilles quoi, alors ?

Parish se leva et farfouilla dans le dressing de son amie.

-Non. Non. Hum… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Non. Non. Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu trouves ton bonheur ? Plaisanta Katherine.

-Oui, tiens.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux affaires sélectionnées et enfila le tout.

-Alors, verdict ?

-Tu me défais un bouton supplémentaire pour le décolleté et ça sera parfait, se réjouit le médecin.

-Si tu savais comme j'appréhende… D'un côté, je suis excitée de le retrouver mais d'après ce que Jaymes m'a dit, il n'est pas en grande forme et… _S'émut la jeune femme_.

-… Et, tu t'en veux de ne pas avancer, conclut la métisse.

Elle acquiesça et fondit en larmes dans les bras de son amie. Lanie savait qu'elle s'en voulait, autant voire plus que pour le meurtre de sa mère quand il n'était pas encore résolu. Cela faisait trois mois que Castle était emprisonné et rien n'avait avancé dans l'enquête. Aucune piste, rien à se mettre sous la dent, que dalle.

-Pour la coiffure, tenta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Pardon ?

-Tes cheveux, tu fais quoi ?

-Je les laisse détaché, _renifla Kate_. Il les a toujours aimés comme ça, même quand nous n'étions pas en couple.

…

 _Prison de Sing Sing._

Castle, du moins ce qu'il en restait, n'allait pas bien… Vraiment pas bien. Il avait perdu quinze kilos en trois mois à cause du régime alimentaire de la prison : soupe -rien que de l'eau plus ou moins propre réchauffée et une tranche de pain rassis. Rien de quoi remettre un homme sur pied quand ce dernier souffrait le martyr suite aux différentes rixes dont il était victime. Quatre côtes fêlées, un auriculaire cassé, des contusions un peu partout sur le corps et enfin, trois points à l'arcade sourcilière. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'une bande de la prison ne lui tombe dessus. Qu'il se cache, qu'il passe à droite, à gauche, au centre, personne ne le loupait.

Le dérèglement horaire de la vie de prison ne l'aidait en rien à se refaire une santé aussi bien psychique que physique. Réveil : 5 heures 30. Promenade : 8heures à 9 heures. Après, tous les prisonniers étaient enfermés dans leurs cellules jusqu'au lendemain matin. C'était fini : ils ne sortaient plus de la journée, sous aucun prétexte. A 5 heures : soupe.

Sa vie était désormais réglée comme du papier à musique. Les seules distractions qu'il s'octroyait, étaient les attaques qu'il subissait et les séjours à l'infirmerie qu'elles engendraient. Sinon, son existence se résumait à une cellule de 6 m², grise, sombre et sale. Il dormait sur un matelas souillé, qu'il devait remettre au personnel tous les matins et qu'il récupérait le soir, vers 23h, lors de l'extinction des feux, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas passer la journée allongé sur un semblant de moelleux. Oui, à quoi bon vivre dans le confort quand un sol bétonné infesté de cafards vous attendait ? Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que ce n'était pas ça le plus terrifiant. Il devait se soulager dans une bouteille en plastique qu'il devait vider le matin pendant les douches collectives où tous les détenus perdaient le peu de dignité qu'ils leur restaient. Nus, alignés sous des jets d'eau, ils n'avaient aucune intimité.

Les autres activités si l'on pouvait qualifier les précédentes ainsi, se déroulaient sur le créneau de la promenade. Il fallait donc choisir entre promenade et deux autres activités : la lecture et la musculation. Respirer, se distraire, apprendre à se défendre, l'écrivain devait jongler pour survivre. Cependant en ce mardi après-midi, une nouvelle distraction s'offrait à lui. Sa famille et sa femme qui lui manquaient terriblement, avaient désormais l'autorisation de lui rendre visite. Personnellement et toujours en raison de son statut de prisonnier dangereux, il n'avait le droit qu'à deux visites par mois de vingt minutes, le délai de trois mois d'incarcération enfin dépassé mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. Durant ces visites, étaient présents un surveillant et un policier, il y avait donc peu de place pour l'intimité mais encore une fois, ça lui convenait.

Pour son premier parloir, Beckett venait le visiter. Juste d'y penser, son cœur battait plus vite et un sourire naissait sur son visage aminci. Il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de cette gorgée sucrée, de cette bouffée d'oxygène, de sa présence à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas un caprice ou n'importe quelle envie passagère, c'était une nécessité, un truc vital, viscéral.

-Matricule 7895, ouverture de la cellule !

Il sentit la pression battre sur ses tempes, son cœur s'affoler mais il ne se laissa pas aller aux sentiments. Il devait se mettre au fond de sa cellule et attendre gentiment qu'on lui passe les menottes pour effectuer le chemin jusqu'à la délivrance.

-Ta femme ? L'interrogea le gardien en lui serrant les bracelets.

-Oui.

-Je suis content pour toi.

Georges était un tout jeune gardien qui s'était lié d'amitié avec lui. Fan de ses romans Derrick Storm et Nikky Heat, il discutait parfois à l'abri des regards derrière la porte de la cellule de l'écrivain où au détour d'un couloir vide. Un moment privilégié pour le gardien, un moment hors de la prison pour Castle qui bénéficiait désormais d'une aide extérieure en cas de gros problèmes.

Ils avançaient tous les deux dans les méandres de la prison quand l'auteur remarqua qu'ils n'empruntaient pas le bon chemin.

-On ne va pas aux parloirs ?

-Si mais pas les collectifs. Ta femme s'est débrouillée pour avoir les individuels.

Richard en sourit encore davantage. Il n'allait pas devoir écouter sa femme à travers le combiné d'un téléphone ni la voir à travers une vitre sale où des centaines de personnes avaient déposé leurs mains. Non. Il l'aurait l'honneur de la toucher, de la sentir, de la respirer et d'écouter l'éclat de son rire en live… Son plus beau cadeau.

 _Au même moment, deux couloirs plus loin._

-Matricule 7895 ?

-Oui.

-Laissez entrer, c'est sa femme.

Katherine stressait depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans la prison. Ce n'était pas un lieu méconnu, seulement aujourd'hui, sa visite revêtait une autre dimension, une autre saveur. Elle ne tirerait pas les vers du nez à un suspect ou à un compagnon de cellule, elle rendrait juste visite à son homme.

Arrivée dans le dernier sas les séparant l'un de l'autre, il ne lui restait plus qu'une porte à franchir, quand elle le vit. Il était là… Derrière la vitre, assis. Son regard s'embua, son cœur se serra, elle n'en revenait pas. Il était si aminci, si affaibli, si marqué. Il était méconnaissable.

Fermant les yeux, elle ravala ses larmes, respira une dernière fois et déposa sa main tremblante sur la poignée, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

Rick se retourna et se mit sur ses deux jambes -tant bien que mal. Malgré les douleurs, les souffrances, il la voulait, il la désirait. Kate se jeta dans ses bras, aussi bien pour le sentir près d'elle que pour cacher ses larmes qui venaient de se remettre à couler.

-Rick.

-Kate.

Elle sentait ses os à travers sa tenue, ses côtes saillantes mais ce qu'elle ne sentait pas, c'était la puissance de ses bras qui jadis, la pressaient fortement contre son torse. Il n'était plus aussi musclé, aussi fort mais son amour pour elle, lui, n'avait pas changé. Il avait une main au creux de ses reins et l'autre à l'arrière de son crâne. Il tentait de l'imprimer à son corps, d'épouser à la perfection ses formes de déesses, seulement, même cet effort, le fatiguait.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Kate…

Ses douces paroles soufflées à son oreille alors qu'elle avait déposé sa joue contre son cœur eurent raison de son désir. Elle prit son visage en coupe entre ses doigts et l'embrassa. Il la faisait ployer contre son corps à mesure qu'elle intensifiait le baiser jusqu'à ce l'ardeur de leurs langues s'invitent tendrement à l'étreinte.

-Pas de contact ! Leur cria une voix derrière la vitre.

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, un dernier smack échangé. Ils se regardèrent, une pointe de tristesse se mêlant à l'admiration soudaine de l'être aimé.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Moi aussi, Kate… Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts et plus particulièrement son alliance.

-Elle est dans tes effets personnels ?

-Oui… Elle me manque aussi.

Il se perdit dans son silence, l'admirant comme il le faisait avant au poste : ses cheveux détachés, son pantalon gris épousant à la perfection la rondeur de ses fesses musclées et son chemisier, dévoilant à son regard canaille, l'intimité de sa poitrine. Elle le surprit à ce moment-là mais ne releva pas, simplement heureuse de l'effet produit.

-Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je cherche, je n'arrête pas…

-Je le sais.

Elle baissa les yeux, ne pouvant être forte. La confiance qu'il avait placée en elle, n'avait jamais fléchi alors qu'elle-même, commençait à désespérer. S'il savait qu'elle avait été jusqu'à demander des conseils pour une évasion à d'anciens gardiens corrompus ? S'il savait qu'elle avait quasiment planifié une potentielle évasion avec d'anciens militaires déchus ? Il n'aurait peut-être plus cette foi toute puissante en sa personne.

-Tu es blessé ? S'enquit-elle.

-Hum...Hum.

Il ne voulait pas s'étendre ça ne l'étonnait pas. Comme d'habitude, il lui cachait ses blessures pour lui, pour elle. Les seuls fois où il s'était vraiment ouvert à elle, remontait à l'affaire du Triple Tueur, à son père et à sa disparation. En somme, trois virages importants dans la vie de l'écrivain.

-Tu as réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour t'aider ?

-Un garde et un hispanique.

Richard n'en dit davantage mais ses deux-là s'étaient montrés de vrai soutien car sans Luis, il serait actuellement tétraplégique ou pis encore, mort.

-J'ai envie de… J'ai… Bredouilla-t-il.

-Dis-moi, Babe.

-J'ai envie de t'avoir contre moi, de t'embrasser, finit-il par avouer des trémolos dans la voix, se sentant stupide de demander ça à sa propre femme.

Tant d'émotions, tant d'hésitation, Beckett ne put en supporter plus. Sans mot, sans geste, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-Kate, ne t'en va pas ! Hurla-t-il de désespoir.

-Je reviens.

Surpris, toutefois rassuré, il l'observa discuter avec le garde et sortir son badge, jusqu'alors accroché à son passant de ceinture. Faisait-elle jouer ses relations ? Faisait-elle du chantage ? Se servait-elle de sa position de Lieutenant pour obtenir un avantage ? Le menaçait-elle ? Il n'en sut rien mais retrouva sa muse, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce s'y passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Amusée par son inquiétude pressante, elle se contenta de se poster entre ses jambes et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille quelques mots, qu'elle savait par avance, qu'il apprécierait.

-Tu peux m'embrasser.

-Vraiment ?

-Hum, hum.

Son manque de réaction, étonnement émouvant pour elle, elle décida de prendre les devants et de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, à califourchon.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai trop mal à la cuisse, fit-il en désignant son articulation.

Elle jeta un œil et vit que sa jambe tremblait de douleur, ne pouvant lui-même la contrôler. Il devait souffrir à un point frôlant la déraison mais si pendant quelques minutes, elle pouvait lui offrir un semblant de paix, un semblant de quiétude, elle le ferait.

Katherine s'assit donc sur le siège à côté de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou quand lui déposa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il avait sa jambe malade entre celles fuselées de sa femme et ainsi calé, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Timidement, il redécouvrait la douceur de ses baisers et la tendresse de ses doigts, courant tantôt dans sa nuque, tantôt sur sa joue. Elle était aussi alanguie que lui, titillant simplement ses lèvres pour accéder à l'intimité de son homme qu'il lui accorda de bonne grâce. Ils échangeaient, ils partageaient, ils communiaient sans mot peut-être mais leurs langues étaient le lien qui les reliait aujourd'hui à ce silence.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ses émotions à masquer, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, son nez traçant des sillons sur sa peau, sous ses cheveux. Les yeux fermés par ce petit plaisir, Kate sentait les mains de son homme sous sa chemise mais, curieusement, elle ne les reconnut pas de suite. Elle qui se targuait de reconnaître son homme par un touché, par une caresse se sentait… Déboussolée. Elle le laissa faire, se laissa faire, enivrée par l'effet de symbiose qu'ils arrivaient à édifier même dans un endroit aussi froid et austère que cette prison.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les mains entre les siennes, elle découvrit pourquoi son touché n'était plus le même : de multiples contusions ornaient ses paumes et ses phalanges.

-Oublie.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, désireux d'oublier, de ne pas y penser quand il sentit que sa douce n'était plus aussi active et réceptive. Elle cogitait, elle y pensait, elle s'inquiétait.

-Une bagarre.

Elle avait remarqué son regard triste et sans réfléchir, elle caressa son visage parce que de toutes les caresses qu'ils pouvaient se prodiguer, c'était la plus amoureuse, la plus symbolique. Celle qu'il avait utilisée lors de son premier _« Je t'aime »_ aux funérailles de leur ancien capitaine, celle qu'elle avait intimé dans ce congélateur où un _« Je t'aime »_ lui avait brulé les lèvres et toutes les autres fois, gravées à jamais en eux. Ainsi, comme un aveugle reconnaissant les siens, elle le caressait longuement, lentement jusqu'à ce que cet effleurement devienne impossible et qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Sa femme semblait abattue, éteinte presque résignée. Il avait essayé de faire bonne figure, de sourire, de montrer que tout allait bien jusqu'à lui dire « Ne t'en fais pas, ça va » mais il avait vu que chaque jour qu'il passait en prison, elle le passait avec lui. Et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter ni même l'imaginer.

Après ce premier parloir, lorsque Castle remonta dans sa cellule, il était détruit, anéanti. A ce moment-là, il avait vraiment envie de faire une grosse bêtise, une très grosse bêtise. Il devenait fou, frappait de ses poings contre les murs et hurlait. Il criait son désespoir, son désarroi, ses peurs. Et puis, finalement, il arriva à se contrôler, à se ressaisir, à se convaincre de rester calme car il savait que ce n'était que comme ça qu'il pourrait s'en sortir et revoir sa femme, sa famille, ses amis.

…

Katherine venait de pleurer une bonne demi-heure sur le volant de sa voiture, dans le parking réservé aux visiteurs de la prison. Après cette rencontre avec son chagrin, elle se sentait coupable de le laisser croupir dans sa cellule, de ne pas réussir à le faire sortir… A le tuer chaque jour un peu plus. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre l'aimer ? Comment, lui, pouvait-il encore l'aimer ? Comment pouvait-elle encore vivre ?

A ces questions, elle n'avait pas les réponses, seulement, elle comptait bien sur son père pour l'aider. La maison de son enfance sur son chemin, elle s'arrêta et sonna à la porte.

-Kathie ?

-Papa.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Jim, surpris, remontait quelques mois plus tôt quand sa fille venait parfois en sortant du poste lors des deux mois de recherche acharnée de l'écrivain. Elle redevenait une petite fille… Sa petite fille.

-Tu reviens du parloir ? S'enquit-il en la faisant entrer à l'intérieur.

Elle acquiesça contre lui, les yeux rougis et les lèvres tremblantes.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Il était quelque peu maladroit mais ne savait comment réagir. D'habitude, c'était Richard qui prenait ce rôle de protecteur, de confident, d'oreille attentive et là, c'était à lui de revêtir le costume.

-Il était si mal, papa. Tu l'aurais vu…

-Rick est un battant ma chérie, il va tenir le coup.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas.

Kate avait sorti cette réplique de manière si catégorique, si frontale, si instantanée que Jim voyait en elle, la femme désespérée qu'elle avait été pendant la disparition de Castle : l'espoir en berne, le sourire maussade et le moral au plus bas. Elle n'était pas du genre à crier défaite avant de s'être battue mais les circonstances s'accumulant, elle n'arrivait plus à voir le jour parmi la nuit ambiante.

-Katie, _s'hasarda-t-il dans une vaine tentative_ , je sais que tu veux réussir par toi-même mais je te le repropose. Veux-tu de mon aide ? Je sais qu'en raison de notre lien familial, je ne peux pas être l'avocat de ton mari mais avec mes relations et celles de ta mère, je pourrai peut-être faire avancer certaines choses.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Un bout de mot à peine audible pour lui, un essai encore non concluant, il préférait en avoir le cœur net.

-Pardon ?

-D'accord, affirma-t-elle son regard planté dans celui de son père.

Il lui rendit son sourire, satisfait des choix de sa petite fille. Il allait enfin pouvoir en savoir davantage et surtout en découdre avec les procédures plutôt suspectes dont son beau-fils était victime. Il avait déjà lu son dossier et repéré les hauts-décisionnaires dans cette histoire et plusieurs éléments lui paressaient plus que curieux. Pourquoi Castle était considéré comme « prisonnier dangereux » ? Pourquoi les Affaires Internes s'étaient-elles jetées aussi vite sur l'enquête ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas bénéficié de la remise en liberté avec restitution de passeports ?

Autant de mystères qu'il s'apprêtait à dénouer maintenant que sa Kathie était repartie. Il sortit la copie du dossier de Richard, vérifia le nom du juge en charge et prit son carnet d'adresse : _Juge Dean Hostny, 1-315-458-4800._

-Dean Hostny, se présenta son interlocuteur.

-Dean, c'est Jim.

-Jim Beckett ! _S'exclama le juge_. Que me vaut un appel de ta part, ça fait tellement longtemps ?

-Oui, ça fait un bail mais tu verras quand tu seras à la retraite.

-Plus que deux ans, et j'irais pêcher au fin fond du Canada, plaisanta Hostny.

Un silence naquit entre eux, gênant, chacun jaugeant la finalité de cet appel. L'un attendait des question, l'autre des réponses.

-Je pense que tu ne m'appelles pas uniquement pour discuter retraite ?

-Effectivement… Tu es en charge du dossier Richard Rodgers Castle ? Préféra vérifier Beckett.

-Tout à fait.

-Tu peux me parler de ce cas ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es le beau-père du suspect ?

-Oui, c'est vrai mais… Si je ne me trompe, tu étais le père de Randa.

Le juge Hostny déglutit, soudain pâle et mal à l'aise. Son vieil ami ne le contactait pas pour un appel de courtoisie. Non. Sinon l'affaire Randa, celle de sa fille n'aurait pas été mise sur le tapis. A l'époque, si Jim n'avait pas fait correctement son travail, s'il n'avait pas creusé plus que la normale, sa fille serait actuellement en prison ou pis encore, décédée sur une chaise électrique ou par injection létale. Accusée à tort d'avoir tuée son petit-ami, seul Beckett avait cru en elle, en eux.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

…

 _12th precinct._

Ryan et Esposito, installés l'un en face de l'autre, terminaient les dossiers de leur dernière enquête. Ils n'avaient mis qu'une semaine à résoudre ce crime passionnel, même sans le chaperonnage de leur chef. Une affaire sans papa et maman, c'était assez rare pour en savourer les avantages mais assez triste pour en dégager une quelconque satisfaction.

-C'était cette après-midi ? S'enquit l'irlandais.

-Oui, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé.

-Soit elle revient remonter comme un coucou suisse…

-Sérieusement mec ?

-Bref. Soit elle revient remonter comme jamais, soit, elle nous fait une énième déprime.

-Je comprends pas. D'habitude, elle est… _Javier cherchait ses mots_. C'est une guerrière, une battante.

-Oui, sauf que cette année, tous les deux, ils n'ont pas été épargnés.

Esposito réfléchit aux dires de son équipier et plus largement à la vie, à sa vie. Cela faisait quelques temps que sa relation avec Lanie se dégradait. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi et surtout, il ne savait que faire. Encore plus drôle, il ne savait même pas s'il devait agir. Etait-il l'unique responsable dans cette histoire ? Avait-elle, elle aussi sa part de responsabilité ? Une chose était sûre, il était persuadé de l'aimer mais était-ce cet amour qui faisait qu'un couple finissait sa vie ensemble ? Etait-ce cet amour que pouvait partager Jenny et Ryan ou Castle et Beckett ? Pour dire vrai, il était complètement perdu, largué, dépassé.

-Espo, elle est de retour, l'avertit Kévin.

-Salut les gars !

-Bonjour Boss.

Elle les observa, ils paressaient embarrassés comme s'ils attendaient une remontrance dûment méritée ou une réprimande ne venant pas.

-Allez-y les gars, vous pouvez me poser des questions.

Les gars se regardèrent, se jaugeant mutuellement quant à la légitimité de leur intrusion, de leur indiscrétion dans la vie de leur supérieure.

-Comment va Castle ?

-Pas très bien.

-Et toi ?

-Pas très bien.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, on est là. Notre enquête est close.

Elle les sonda du regard. Pouvait-elle se servir d'eux ? Avait-elle le droit de les emmener sur cette voie ? Pourquoi pas ? Ils étaient une équipe et à chaque coup dur, ils avaient répondu présent.

-A vrai dire, je voudrais qu'on refasse un point sur l'affaire de Castle… Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Si on te le propose, c'est que ça ne nous dérange pas.

-D'accord. Dix minutes, salle de réunion.

 _Dans la salle de debrief, quelques minutes plus tard._

-On débute par quoi chef ?

-On va commencer par le commencement : la victime.

-Joshua Davidson, _engagea Esposito_. 36 ans, chirurgien cardiaque à l'hôpital universitaire de New-York, parti en mission humanitaire en Amazonie depuis 6 mois. Apprécié par ses pairs et ses collègues, il n'a à première vue aucun ennemi. En dehors, de son travail ses seules occupations sont les virées en boites et la moto. Fils de Roger Davidson, ancien cardiologue et de Samantha Davidson, chercheuse en économie à l'université de New-York, il est issue d'une bonne famille, propre sous tous les angles.

-Maintenant, sa petite-amie, _poursuivit Ryan_. Addison Tess, 30 ans institutrice à l'Harper School. Ils se sont rencontrés, il y a environ 1 an et demi aux urgences. Elle est la fille de deux commerçants. Tout comme Davidson, aucun ennemi connu.

-Richard Castle, _enchaîna Kate_. 44 ans, écrivain célèbre. Il a une fille de 21 ans, étudiante en droit. De père, plus ou moins inconnu, il lui reste sa mère, Martha Rodgers, comédienne. Il est marié à Katherine Beckett, lieutenant de police au 12th, l'ex de la victime.

Beckett n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de faire un débrief sur son homme, son mari. Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé être dans cette position, si inconfortable, si malsaine alors que tous les trois se regardaient, sachant les uns comme les autres que les faits étaient à charge contre Castle.

-Tu peux peut-être nous en apprendre davantage sur Josh ? Un élément qui pourrait nous aider ? Tenta Javier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, ça faisait quatre ans que je n'avais pas entendu parler de lui !

-Comment tu l'avais rencontré ? S'il avait des tendances aux jeux, à l'alcool ?

Katherine n'aimait pas s'étendre sur sa vie privée, encore moins sentimentale mais au regard du malaise de ses deux collègues, ils n'étaient guère plus enchantés qu'elle.

-Je l'ai rencontré après la deuxième année de partenariat avec Castle lorsqu'il est parti au Hampton.

-Où ?

-Dans un bar.

-C'était un habitué ? Un occasionnel ?

-J'en sais rien et je m'en foutais complètement à l'époque ! Il m'a ramené chez lui, on a fait ce qu'on avait à faire et puis voilà, je suis restée avec.

Quand elle y repensait, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Du moins, elle se reconnaissait comme l'adolescente qu'elle avait été 15 ans avant. Fonceuse et irréfléchie mais surtout, assoiffée de vengeance contre Castle.

 ***Flashback***

Son troisième verre d'alcool à la main pour oublier son partenaire, elle avait repéré ce motard chevelu de l'autre côté du bar. Sourire ravageur, corps de rêve, il lui faisait de l'œil depuis maintenant dix minutes. Elle hésitait. Les effluves de whisky lui disait « va te faire du bien » et son côté rationnel, « fais attention, c'est un tombeur » puis finalement, elle s'était retrouvée à se frotter outrageusement à lui, ne lui laissant aucun doute quant à la suite de la nuit. Elle voulait se faire du bien et cet homme, Josh, si elle avait bien compris l'aiderait à oublier et surtout à s'amuser.

Chacun d'un côté du lit, ils se déshabillèrent à la hâte et se glissèrent sous les draps. Il tenta de prendre les dessus, de découvrir le corps de sa nouvelle amante, sauf que cette nuit, plaisir égoïste, elle voulait atteindre le septième ciel rapidement et quoi de mieux que de prendre la main pour se satisfaire. Elle le laissa se débrouiller avec le préservatif et d'une pression de la main sur son torse, elle le fit se rallonger alors qu'elle se mettait à califourchon sur lui.

Ils n'avaient échangé que peu de paroles, qu'un smack ou deux mais sans plus attendre, elle se glissa sur son membre tendu. Il tenta de se relever pour l'embrasser… Une main sur ses abdominaux l'en empêcha. Il était complètement soumis à cette déesse et en profita donc, pour observer et pétrir de ses doigts experts ses fesses musclées et rebondies.

Grisée, les yeux clos, Kate se laissait glisser sur lui et ondulait son bassin frappant à chaque fois son point G sans aucune pitié, sans aucune retenue, sans aucune pudeur. Une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur son abdomen, elle le chevauchait ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de son épanouissement à lui. Ce soir, c'était elle et son plaisir avant tout. Elle n'était plus très loin d'atteindre ce saint graal lorsqu'elle perçut la main de son nouvel amant remonter de ses fesses vers sa poitrine lui arrachant ce gémissement et cette jouissance foudroyante.

La lieutenant se retira, comblée et s'effondra sur le dos, à côté de lui. Elle ne savait s'il avait joui, s'il allait devoir se terminer mais peu importait, pour elle, c'était fait, conclu, terminé.

 ***Fin du Flashback***

-Pour les jeux et l'alcool, pas à ma connaissance, se reprit-elle.

-On devrait peut-être faire le tour des bars près de chez lui ?

-Je ne suis pas certaine. D'après, Addison, côté femmes, il s'était rangé.

-Tu as une autre idée en tête, chef ? Tyson et Niemann, par exemple ? Essaya Ryan.

-Des disciples ? Non, je n'y crois pas. Ils avaient tout misé sur leur dernier coup pas le temps pour lever une armée.

-Il nous reste une dernière piste, marmonna Javier dans sa barbe.

Les lèvres pincées, Kate se doutait de quoi son subordonné allait parler mais elle espérait tout de même qu'il n'est pas l'audace ni la bêtise de le dire à haute voix.

-Je t'écoute.

-La disparition de Castle.

L'irlandais, stupéfait se retourna vers son collègue, passablement énervé.

-Mec, tu dépasses les bornes.

-Laisse Kévin, _l'évinça sa supérieure_. Tu sais Espo, _déclara-t-elle tout sourire en s'approchant de lui,_ je suis à deux doigts de te coller mon poing dans ta figure mais vraiment à deux doigts. Alors soit tu pars immédiatement sans faire de vague, soit je t'encastre dans le mur.

La tension dans cette salle ne faisait que s'accroître au fil des secondes. Une seule étincelle et ce mélange explosif de personnes en colère, en détresse s'embrasait. Kate défiait du regard son partenaire et n'avait aucunement l'envie ni même l'idée de baisser les yeux. Seulement, elle n'eut pas à le faire, ce dernier tournant les talons sans un mot, sans un regard pour eux.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Kévin.

-Tu n'y es pour rien si ton collègue n'a pas confiance en mon mari.

-Tu veux qu'on reprenne un point en particulier sur l'affaire ?

-Tu as les doubles des caméras de surveillance ?

-Oui.

-Je vais les visionner ce soir.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Non, il se fait tard. Rentre chez toi et embrasse Jenny et Sarah Grace pour moi.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Une main amicale sur son épaule et son coéquipier la laissa s'installer dans la salle de visionnage. Elle enclencha la vidéo et se mit à visionner encore et encore les bandes de vidéo surveillance le soir du meurtre de Josh. Avance rapide, marche arrière, zoom, arrêt sur image… Des secondes, des minutes à regarder des images dénuées de tout intérêt qui commençait grandement à lui faire perdre patience quand un détail l'interpella. Ce n'était peut-être rien, un tour de son esprit, une imagination désespérée mais la femme enceinte qui entrait dans l'immeuble du cardiologue -peu avant son meurtre- portait des talons d'au moins douze centimètres. Or, elle devait être à son six voire septième mois. Simple coïncidence ? Simple inconscience ? Simple défi de la nature ? Elle allait devoir tirer ça au clair.

-Je me doutais que tu serais encore là.

-Tu tombes bien, j'allais t'appeler, sourit Kate en montrant son portable.

-Tu sais que moi et l'informatique, ce n'est pas trop ça, grimaça Lanie en prenant place à côté de son amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien à voir. Je voulais juste te montrer cette femme.

-Elle est enceinte…

-De combien à ton avis ?

-Sept mois, je dirais.

-Et que penses-tu de ses talons ?

-Haut, très haut.

-Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange, bizarre ?

-Je dois avouer que oui. A ce stade de la grossesse, ce n'est ni conseillé ni confortable mais je ne t'apprendrais rien en te disant que les femmes sont prêtes à beaucoup de choses pour émoustiller leurs hommes. Mais, _se reprit Lanie_ , pourquoi me montres-tu cette vidéo ?

-C'est une des vidéos de surveillance le soir du meurtre de Josh.

-Et à voir ton regard, j'en conclue que tu suspectes cette femme.

-Tu as tout compris. Elle est rentrée avant que la victime soit retrouvée morte mais elle ne ressort jamais. Soit elle est passé par une porte dérobée, soit ce n'était qu'un déguisement.

-Comment vas-tu procéder ?

-Je vais vérifier les déclarations de naissances.

-Sans nom, sans date précise de naissance ? S'étonna la légiste.

-Je vais croiser les informations avec tous les résidents de l'immeuble.

-Et bien, bon courage.

-Euh… Attend Lanie.

-Oui ?

-Je tenais à t'informer que…

-Que quoi ?

-Esposito et moi, nous nous sommes bien pris la tête, si je puis dire.

-Vous vous êtes engueulés ? Se surprit la métisse.

Kate acquiesça, ne sachant quoi rajouter. Elle n'avait pas informé sa meilleure amie des différents qui avaient jadis parasités sa relation avec son collègue mais là, elle ne pouvait se taire. Elle ne savait si c'était de la jalousie mal placée envers elle ou bien Rick, si ce n'était que des maladresses de comportements et de langages ou si son amitié le conduisait à être trop protecteur à son égard mais aujourd'hui, Esposito avait franchi la ligne à ne pas franchir.

* * *

 _ **Je mérite un commentaire ? Ou pas ? A la semaine prochaine !**_


	9. L'effondrement

**Chapitre 9 : L'effondrement.**

 _ **Hey ! Nouveau chapitre en avance (pour satisfaire une curieuse qui se reconnaîtra^^) et je m'excuse pas avance pour les incohérences et incompréhensions dont vous êtes l'objet à la lecture de mon texte.**_

* * *

 _ **Flo974 : Tu n'es pas la (le) seul(e) à ne pas accrocher à cette histoire. Peut-être que le Caskett n'étant pas réuni n'aide pas ? Peut-être que l'écriture n'est pas bonne ? Peut-être que l'histoire est mal pensée, mauvaise ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça… Après, si tu trouves l'histoire confuse et invraisemblable, je vais essayer de me « défendre ». Beckett a bien tenté de faire jouer ses relations : une cellule individuelle, un jeune garde, un détenu de circonstance, etc. Seulement, il ne faut pas oublier que monnayé ou non, peu de personnes du milieu carcérale voudrait aider Castle. Il est assimilé à un flic. Le commentaire vaut pour l'avocat. Pour Dexter, rien de surprenant pour Kate. Les affaires internes ne sont jamais là pour faire plaisir et ne cherchent rarement plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Rappelle-toi l'image de Gates qui en provenait en début de saison 5. Et pour les décisions juridiques défavorables, la justice américaine ne fait pas dans la dentelle puis Castle ne s'est pas fait uniquement des amis pendant ses années de partenariat avec Beckett.**_

 _ **J'espère avoir répondu à certaines de tes zones d'ombre et après, ce n'est que mon ressenti.**_

* * *

 _Loft des Castle, 1am._

Katherine avait longuement discuté avec Lanie sur sa dispute plutôt virulente avec Javier, toutefois, loin d'avoir terminée sa journée, elle était passée à l'hôpital pour récupérer un double du dossier de Josh. Ainsi, elle pourrait passer plus de temps au loft avec sa famille. Néanmoins, c'était sans compter sur l'heure plus que tardive à laquelle elle rentra. Ni Martha, ni Alexis n'étaient encore éveillées à son retour.

Avachie sur le sofa, elle parcourait le dossier –soit dit en passant ennuyeux au possible – de son ex où à première vue il n'y avait rien… Du moins rien à se mettre sous la dent.

 _Joshua Davidson, salarié 1121 B_

 _Scolarité : Diplômé de la « New York University School of Medicine », Joshua Davidson est officiellement reconnu chirurgien cardiaque en mai 2004._

 _Carrière et actions caritatives : Interne à l'hôpital du « Bellevue Hospital » de 1997 à 2004 distribution de repas aux SDF de la ville de New-York de 1992 à 1994 en tant que bénévole…_

 _Commentaire psychologique : Monsieur Davidson est au dernier entretien sain d'esprit et complètement apte à enseigner, superviser, soigner, opérer et partir en mission humanitaire._

 _Le seul point à surveiller est personnel : tendance au narcissisme._

Kate s'amusa de cette dernière phrase. Il ne fallait pas être psychologue pour s'en apercevoir. Un homme qui aimait se regarder dans une glace après sa douche ou pendant qu'il faisait l'amour ne pouvait qu'être égotiste.

 _Relation(s) en interne : M. Davidson a déclaré avoir eu des relations non professionnelles et plus précisément d'ordres sexuels avec …_

Beckett perdit son sourire et ne daigna lire la suite. La longueur du paragraphe suffisait à nourrir son esprit d'autant plus quand elle lut en diagonale : _2010_ , l'année où elle était en couple avec lui. Ce connard l'avait fait cocu... Si elle avait su.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Martha avait entendu du bruit en bas. Etait-ce Alexis qui n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil ? Ou Katherine qui était rentrée ? Elle enfila une robe de chambre et se rendit dans le salon pour y découvrir, attendrie, sa belle-fille endormie sur le canapé. Epuisée, éreintée, la pauvre femme devait s'être écroulée en plein travail. La rousse récupéra le dossier éparpillé sur sa poitrine et la recouvrit d'un plaid pour la nuit. Elle n'avait même pas bougé d'un cil, elle devait être profondément endormie, rêvant surement du retour de son prince charmant.

…

 _Sing-Sing, 7am._

Les yeux rivés au plafond, Rick patientait songeant par la même occasion à son avenir, pour l'instant restreint à cette prison, à ces quatre murs. A l'extérieur, il avait déjà une petite idée : stopper la publication de ses romans et s'en remettre à sa femme et sa famille. En somme, une vie normale.

Ici, à l'intérieur, c'était une toute autre histoire. Son futur pouvait en un claquement de doigt passer de plusieurs mois à moins d'une heure. Sa vie était friable, incertaine et sans cesse soumise à la pression carcérale. Il était plus que conscient que tôt ou tard, sauf s'il disposait de protections vraiment particulières, il serait coincé, que ce soit sous le préau, dans la cour ou dans la salle des douches, où les matons l'auraient balancé avant de refermer la porte derrière lui pour un quart d'heure de défoulement général.

 _Au même moment au loft des Castle._

Beckett avait eu l'agréable surprise de se réveiller avec une couverture sur elle et ses dossiers, soigneusement rangés sur la table basse. Seules ses cervicales n'avaient pas eu le même traitement de faveur elles lui tiraient et l'ankylosaient légèrement. Seulement si… Si Rick avait été là, elle aurait du droit à un massage sur le lit ou à un doux câlin sous une douche bien chaude, ses muscles se décontractant un à un sous la vapeur d'eau et les mains expertes de son homme mais son mug au bord des lèvres, elle ne pouvait que fantasmer.

-Bonjour Katherine !

-Oh Bonjour Martha ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ? Pas trop inconfortable le sofa ?

-Un peu mais merci.

La matriarche faisait infuser son thé dans sa tasse, profitant encore des dernières endorphines se libérant en elle. Une sorte de moment de transition avant d'affronter l'agitation de sa vie et de la ville qu'elle partageait avec sa belle-fille.

-Je vais laisser mon prochain parloir à Alexis.

Surprise, Martha se retourna, le regard braqué sur sa belle-fille qui n'avait levé les yeux de son café.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine. Alexis a besoin de son père et Rick a besoin de sa fille.

L'ainée était enchantée quant à cette décision mais plusieurs points l'empêchaient d'être pleinement satisfaite. Sa petite-fille allait-elle être assez forte pour voir son père ainsi, si vulnérable, si fragile ? N'allait-elle pas à son tour perdre espoir en la justice, en la foi et en Kate ?

-Il a aussi besoin de toi, préféra rajouter l'aînée.

Katherine savait pourquoi sa belle-mère n'était pas certaine et c'était tout à fait louable venant d'une grand-mère comme elle.

-Je préviendrai Lex, la rassura-t-elle.

-Me prévenir de quoi ? S'enquit la concernée à moitié endormie.

-Je te laisse mon parloir.

-Euh… Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Je t'adore, sourit-elle en l'étreignant.

-Par contre, je tiens à te mettre en garde. Ton père n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme alors ne sois pas surprise s'il est différent de d'habitude.

-Je serai forte.

Kate allait ajouter quelque chose quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

-Je suis désolée, c'est mon père, s'excusa-t-elle en s'éloignant de la cuisine.

-Kathie ?

-Oui, papa.

-J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles.

Jim prenait d'habitude des pincettes quand il s'agissait de sa fille, d'autant plus quand Richard rentrait dans l'équation mais aujourd'hui, son costume d'homme de loi revêtu, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

-Les mauvaises d'abord.

-J'ai discuté avec le juge Hostny ainsi que le Procureur, aucun des deux n'a de réel intérêt politique, financier, personnel ou bien professionnel dans l'affaire de Castle.

-Pas de vendetta ni de coup de com, alors ?

-Tu as tout compris. Les seules raisons pour lesquelles les procédures ont été rapides, sont que Richard a des relations avec la police, des moyens conséquents et de vraies preuves contre lui.

-De vraies preuves ! _S'emporta la jeune femme_.

-Calme-toi… Je parlais du point de vue de la partie adverse.

Le patriarche allait devoir mesurer ses mots s'il souhaitait encore faire partie de la famille après cette tragique passade. Sa fille était à fleur de peau et aucun mot de travers ne serait toléré.

-Excuse-moi. La bonne nouvelle ?

-J'ai réussi à accélérer les choses : l'affaire de Castle passe devant la cour dans 15 jours.

Beckett faillit s'étrangler à l'écoute de cette nouvelle. Il était tombé sur la tête, il avait déraillé, ce n'était pas possible autrement. L'avocat n'avait encore rien pour défendre son époux, aucun vice de procédure n'avait été trouvé et son père, le lançait dans l'arène judiciaire sans plus d'armes pour se défendre.

-C'est une blague, rassure-moi ?

-J'ai tout prévu Kathie.

-Je t'écoute, je suis tout ouïe.

Jim sentait l'énervement pointer et monter dans la voix dans son enfant. Septique, elle attendait qu'il s'explique et surtout, qu'il l'éclaire sur la procédure à suivre, chose qu'il comprenait parfaitement car lui-même avait mis la nuit à monter cette défense avec Jaymes.

-Dans le meilleur des cas et je pense que votre avocat va réussir à l'obtenir, Rick gagnera la liberté provisoire pour manque de preuves et surtout manquement à la Présomption d'Innocence… Pourtant inscrite dans notre Constitution. L'enquête serait donc relancée et tu ne serais plus seule à travailler sur l'affaire.

-Dans le pire des cas ? Voulut savoir la jeune femme, toujours en proie à toutes les éventualités.

-Il faudra penser à un moyen d'expatrier Rick à l'étranger ou lui trouver une bonne planque pendant cette liberté provisoire.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Bien compris ? Elle qui n'avait partagé avec personne son travail de recherche concernant une éventuelle exfiltration, entendait son père mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle peinait à avouer clairement à sa famille et à ses amis.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, je suis très sérieux.

-Et si la liberté provisoire n'est pas retenue ?

-Tu sais ce que te dirais ta mère si elle était encore de ce monde ?

-Non.

-Ne pense pas au pire et crois en la justice.

Seulement si Jim louait un vrai culte à l'équité, à la loyauté, à la droiture, Katherine avait grandement perdu confiance en cette balance des droits de l'Homme. Bracken avait dû attendre des années et des années pour être mis sous les barreaux et encore, non jugé et concernant Rick, cette si belle justice se trompait sans l'once d'un remord. Alors la justice, elle y croirait quand elle cesserait d'être contre elle et contre tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

…

 _Precinct du 12th, 10am._

Tory travaillait d'arrache-pied sur cette bande vidéo mais malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne trouvait ni l'angle, ni la caméra lui permettant de démasquer l'imposteur. Elle tentait de mettre toute son expérience, tout son savoir à disposition, seulement voilà, cette femme avait été plus maligne que Big Brother. Ce constat la peinait profondément car Castle, elle l'appréciait. Ses blagues, sa bonne humeur, ses connaissances… Lui.

-Tory ? L'interpella Beckett.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-Rien ?

-J'ai tenté plusieurs caméras, plusieurs angles même les reflets sur les vitres des voitures stationnées ainsi que les rétroviseurs mais rien.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Phrase bateau qui rappelait à l'informaticienne son impuissance à aider sa supérieure.

-Et vous ?

-Rien mais cela prouve au moins que cette femme est un imposteur. Aucun enfant n'a été déclaré par un parent domicilié dans l'immeuble de Davidson.

-Elle ne pourrait pas… Etre une cousine, une amie qui serait passée rendre visite à un résident ?

-Non, elle serait ressortie or nous ne la voyons jamais refaire une apparition après son entrée, affirma la lieutenant.

-Vous pensez à la sortie de secours à l'arrière du bâtiment ?

-Oui, elle n'est pas couverte par les caméras.

Beckett avait raison. La femme qui dissimulait son identité sur les vidéos avait quelque chose à cacher : un adultère, la vente de produits stupéfiants, illicites ou bien, le meurtre de Davidson. Plus Tory y réfléchissait, plus ce détail de sortie de secours l'interpellait.

-Si notre suspecte est bien sortie par l'arrière, soit elle était garée derrière la rue principale…

-… Soit dans n'importe quelle autre rue aux alentours, en conclut Kate défaitiste.

-Peut-être. Il y aussi le métro mais je vais tenter, on n'a rien à perdre.

L'informaticienne se lança dans les recherches, frappant sur les touches du clavier à une allure frôlant la déraison mais c'était son unique piste pour se sentir utile et qui sait, efficace. Il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'elle retrouve la piste de cette inconnue, seulement il fallait la saisir si elle se présentait au détour d'une rue, d'une artère ou d'une bouche de métro.

 _Sing-Sing, au même moment._

On ne pouvait pas dire que la jeune fille était une habituée des lieux mais ses études l'avaient plusieurs fois confronté au monde carcéral. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, rien n'était pareil. Elle ne venait pas pour défendre un cas d'école ou faire une interview, elle venait rentre visite à son père, injustement jeté dans une cellule. Elle, qui entendait à longueur de journée ses professeurs venter la justice américaine, elle en voyait maintenant l'envers du décor, la triste réalité.

-Bonjour mon cœur !

-Papa !

Castle partageait avec sa fille, le câlin le plus savoureux de toute son existence. Il avait l'impression de revivre le premier jour de son bébé, celui-là même où il avait découvert qu'elle serait pour toujours sa plus belle réussite. Il la serrait fort contre lui, se rappelant de sa petite main s'entourant autour de son doigt ou encore de ses petits pieds remuant des orteils.

-Tu vas bien ?

Alexis regretta presque immédiatement sa question pourtant anodine en temps normal mais si déplacé dans ces lieux.

-Euh… Enfin… Je…

-Ce n'est rien, _s'amusa Rick_. Ça ne va pas trop mal.

La rousse n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il mentait et quand il faisait ça, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait, qu'il disparaissait, qu'il se mussait derrière ce sourire marketing qu'il offrait d'habitude à sa horde de fans.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !

-Ah oui ?

-Ton affaire passe devant la cour dans moins de quinze jours.

-C'est bien et toi que deviens-tu avec tous ces cours ?

Il venait de changer de sujet car la justice il s'en moquait, sa seule préoccupation pour le moment était sa fille, juste en face de lui. Savoir ce à quoi elle aspirait, si sa vie la ravissait, si un jour elle deviendrait cette avocate qu'il voyait en elle… Savoir s'il pouvait partir en paix.

-J'avance, j'avance. Ce n'est pas facile mais les cours m'intéressent alors, c'est déjà une bonne chose et Kate, continue à me faire réviser.

-Je suis sûr que tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien, ma chérie.

Alexis sentit une larme perlait au coin de son œil. Son père parlait comme s'il n'allait jamais voir son futur, comme si Sing Sing serait son dernier lieu de vie, comme s'il allait dépérir ici sans jamais revoir l'extérieur sous le regard d'un homme libre.

-Grâce à toi.

Richard déglutit. Son sourire s'effaça sous la force de la tristesse mais il ne pleura pas, il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas. Une image conquérante, battante voilà ce qu'il souhaitait offrir à sa fille. Un parent se devait d'être fort, de ne pas montrer ses craintes, ses angoisses pour toujours rassurer son enfant quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne du futur.

-Le temps est écoulé ! Cria un garde à travers la cloison transparente.

…

 _Loft des Castle, 1pm._

S'afférant à préparer des pâtes aux crevettes, Katherine était rentrée pour la pause de midi. Elle souhaitait accueillir sa belle-fille après ce parloir. Elle se souvenait qu'assez bien son propre état après sa première expérience pour savoir qu'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer n'était pas de trop.

-Kate ? Tu ne devais pas travailler, aujourd'hui ?

-Si mais je me suis dit que manger avec toi serait bien.

Un étrange silence s'installa entre elles, l'embarras s'emparant de Beckett.

-Tu vas bien ?

L'ainée avait remarqué les yeux rougis d'Alexis mais n'avait rien dit, ne voulant lui exposer sa faiblesse en plein visage ou pire encore, la braquer.

-Si… Si tu l'avais vu, se mit à sangloter la jeune fille.

Kate s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, rassurée que sa belle-fille s'exprime. Pour avoir vécue de nombreux traumatismes, chocs, elle savait que se renfermer n'aidait en rien. Seule l'expression, pouvait guérir.

-Il était si maigre, si détaché de la conversation.

-Je sais, je sais…

-Il faut qu'on le sorte de là.

-Je m'y emploie chaque jour un peu plus, chuchota la lieutenant en resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune fille.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

-C'était délicieux.

-Une recette de ton père.

-Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas un café avant de partir ? Voulut s'assurer la rousse.

-J'en prendrai un sur le chemin sinon je vais être en retard.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et quitta le loft en quatrième vitesse. Il était déjà 14 heures 15 et il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour s'arrêter au café et rejoindre le poste. Elle avait écouté Alexis lui parler de Rick tout le long du repas n'imaginant qu'assez bien son désarroi quand elle avait dû le voir dans sa tenue orange. Lui, si élégant, si soigné dépareillait avec l'homme débraillé et amaigri qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Le café humectant ses lèvres, elle rêvait à nouveau de la douce et agréable odeur de son homme sous sa bouche et sa langue quand le kiosque à journal attira son attention. La majorité des tabloïds titraient sur Castle. _Quand l'écrivain Richard Castle passe de la fiction à la réalité ! De l'encre au sang, il n'y a qu'un pas : l'affaire Castle ! Richard Castle, un écrivain meurtrier ?_

Rien n'avait encore fuité grâce aux relations et au travail de Gina mais ces gros titres tiraient forcément leurs informations de sources proches de l'enquête. Achetant un exemplaire de chacun de ces torchons, elle s'empressa de rejoindre le 12th.

-Beckett, je peux te parler ? Marmonna Javier en refermant la porte de la salle de pause derrière lui.

-Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit.

-Je voudrais m'excuser.

-Esposito, je ne peux pas et je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien était. Alors maintenant, on va faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas et travailler chacun de notre côté. Tu n'auras qu'à t'occuper des affaires en cours avec Ryan, pendant que moi, je me consacrerais à Castle.

-Kate…

-L'affaire est close, trancha-t-elle en sortant.

Le faisait-il exprès ?

-Beckett, tu as vu les gros titres des tabloïds ? L'interrogea l'irlandais, grimaçant.

-Oui et je me demande bien comment ces vautours ont eu l'information.

-Une fuite ? Une taupe ?

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Contacter l'éditrice de Castle.

Elle se saisit de son téléphone et tenta de joindre, celle qui pouvait éventuellement rattraper cette mauvaise publicité.

-Lieutenant Beckett, que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

Kate détestait cette femme au plus haut point et cette dernière, comme si elle s'en doutait, s'en amusait à ces dépens.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi l'affaire de Castle, soit dit en passant confidentielle, fait la une des journaux ?

Car pour l'instant, sous une demande spécifique de Katherine, Gina avait réussi à tenir la presse à distance de toute cette histoire mais là, tout venait d'éclater au grand jour, éclairé par les feux des projecteurs.

-Il y a tellement de personnes impliquées qu'une fuite est toujours possible.

-Pas de notre côté.

-Je ne vous jugez pas. Seulement, toutes les personnes gravitant autour des livres de Rick sont au courant alors, un a surement décidé de vendre la mèche.

-Vous pouvez tenter d'en savoir plus auprès des journalistes ?

Katherine connaissait les relations médiatiques de Gina pour lui donner le bébé sans le moindre scrupule. Comme disait son mari, elle était payée pour et en étant franche, elle se débrouillait très bien. Le monde des médias était bien trop monétisé et bien trop snob pour que la lieutenant ne s'y infiltre et n'y enquête convenablement.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux mais je ne vous promets rien.

Toujours en communication avec l'ex-femme de Castle, Kate réfléchissait à sa toute première piste. _Le coupable est surement quelqu'un de très proche de vous._

-Vous pouvez également me faire une liste de tous les professionnels avec lesquels Rick traite ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien surement.

-Je vous la transmettrais de suite.

-Merci.

La ligne mourut sur ce dernier échange se voulant amical. Elle n'aimait pas l'éditrice, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne craignait pas –ou plus- que Rick ne se remette un jour avec elle mais son instinct de femme, lui lançait sans arrêt des messages d'alerte. Une jalousie mal placée ou une possessivité exacerbée par son amour pour son mari, elle était bien incapable de l'expliquer.

Chassant ses bassesses d'épouse frustrée, elle ouvrit le mail que venait de lui envoyer Gina et soupira à la seule vision de cette liste interminable de tableur. Il y avait une bonne soixantaine de personnes sur cette foutue liste et elle soupçonnait même la blonde d'avoir élargie sa requête pour l'enquiquiner.

-Un problème ? L'interrogea Ryan.

-Une nouvelle piste pour Castle… Interminable.

-Quand j'aurai terminé mes dossiers, je te donnerai un coup de main.

-Merci mais je ne veux pas que Gates te tombe dessus.

-Pas de problème, elle couvre tout le monde pour l'enquête de Rick.

Kate sourit à cette phrase et se mit à éplucher la liste. Il y avait une bonne partie du personnel de la maison d'édition Black Pawn, des imprimeurs, des correcteurs, des chefs de fabrication, des responsables d'édition, des iconographes et autant d'assistants attitrés. La journée s'annonçait longue… Très longue. Vérification des casiers, des transactions bancaires, des éventuels conflits avec Castle, tant d'heures passées sur l'ordinateur qu'elle espérait productive à la fin.

 _5 heures plus tard, toujours au 12th._

Ryan venait de terminer ses dossiers et s'étirait les lombaires quand il remarqua la mine défaite de sa supérieure, littéralement submergée par le travail. Elle ne devait pas avoir la moindre piste, sinon son sourire se serait manifesté ou un cri de joie l'aurait tiré de sa paperasse. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de pause et fit couler un café. Si Castle était là, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation. La tasse fumante, il vint la déposer sur le bureau de son amie qui leva les yeux vers lui touchée et reconnaissante.

-Tu me donnes quelque chose à faire ? La questionna-t-il, prenant place en face d'elle.

-Il me reste 10 suspects, mima-t-elle en faisant des guillemets.

-5 chacun ?

-Parfait.

Le détective se lançant la tête la première dans sa partie de liste, fut troublé par les quelques mots quasi inaudibles de sa collègue.

-Je te remercie.

Elle n'était pas démonstrative, seulement si elle avait appris quelque chose aux côtés de Rick, c'était de s'ouvrir aux autres quand ceux-ci le méritaient. Il ne fallait pas nourrir des regrets et encore moins se dire, « et si… ». La vie était bien trop courte pour être bridée par une quelconque timidité, gêne et surtout, elle pouvait basculer à tout moment. La preuve en était, son mari était incarcérait alors qu'hier encore, elle pensait encore se trouver sans ses bras.

-Quelque chose de ton côté ?

-Toujours rien.

Un téléphone se mit à sonner, c'était celui de Ryan.

-Excuse-moi, c'est Jenny.

-Vas-y, je t'en prie.

-Oui, mon cœur.

Katherine sourit, Castle l'appelait parfois ainsi lui préférant tout de même, Babe. Elle ne se souvenait plus comment ce petit nom s'était installé entre eux mais que ce soit lui ou elle, ils aimaient se surnommer de la sorte.

 _-Tu es encore au poste ?_

-Je suis avec Beckett, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

 _-Tu pourrais l'inviter ce soir, non ?_

-Tu es sûre ?

 _-Oui, je pense qu'il faut que vous vous serriez les coudes pendant cette épreuve._

-Je lui pose la question.

-Kate, _fit Kévin en cachant de sa main le micro de son portable_. Jenny te propose de manger à la maison ce soir.

-Hum… C'est gentil.

-Si tu ne veux pas, elle comprendra et je lui expliquerai.

-Non, non, c'est bon. Cela me changera les idées.

-Jenny ?

 _-Oui._

-C'est ok. Nous serons là dans une heure.

 _-A toute à l'heure, je t'aime._

-Moi aussi.

Il raccrocha sous le regard attendri de son amie qui à cet instant même devait l'envier. Il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises, le regard perdu sur la chaise de Castle ou bien rêveuse, jouant de son alliance autour de son doigt. Il ne savait d'où provenait ce geste de femmes et d'hommes mariés mais lui aussi il lui arrivait de le faire. Etait-ce un moyen de se rappeler son amour pour sa moitié ? Etait-ce une habitude ? Etait-ce une gestuelle de réconfort ? Etait-ce un épisode de découragement, de désillusion ponctuelle ? Un des multiples mystères du sentiment nommé, _Amour_.

(…)

 _Jour J, Cour Suprême de New-York._

Les journalistes assoiffés d'informations croustillantes, écœurantes et dramatiques étaient comme une horde de loups piétinant devant un jeune agneau. La bave au coin des lèvres, ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : le scoop sur l'affaire Castle. Les flashs des photographes –juchés sur des escabeaux- avaient crépité à leur arrivée, les mitraillant jusqu'à ce que les lourdes portes du Tribunal ne se referment sur eux.

Katherine, Martha, Jim et Alexis patientaient dans ce long couloir que les portes de la salle d'audience veuillent bien s'ouvrir. En attendant, l'angoisse, la peur et une once d'espoir se lisaient sur leurs visages. Beckett, surement la moins optimiste de la famille faisaient les cents pas sur les grandes dalles en marbre du hall. Il lui était impossible, inconcevable de rester assise sur ce banc alors que l'avenir de Rick allait se jouer dans moins d'une heure.

Depuis le décès de sa mère et la descente aux enfers de son père, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si impuissante, si vulnérable. Etait-ce la conséquence de l'arrivée de Castle dans sa vie ? Etait-ce grâce à lui qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti ce sentiment virulent et purulent d'insécurité ? Oui. Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait lui renvoyer l'ascenseur, Jaymes étant le seul maître de la situation. Déjà à l'intérieur, Victor classait ses dossiers et préparait sa pièce. Oui, sa pièce. Une plaidoirie n'était en fait qu'une pièce de théâtre où il fallait séduire pour convaincre et surtout, s'attirer les critiques positives des spectateurs. Ainsi, apprêté de son plus beau costume, parfaitement ajusté à sa carrure, il rejouait scène après scène, acte après acte, l'affaire de son client et ami.

Un grincement retentit dans les lieux, les trois coups venaient d'être frappés sur la scène.

-Bonjour Maître.

-Madame Castle !

-Comment ça se présente ? S'enquit-elle sans plus de formalités.

-Bien.

-Des éléments de dernières minutes ? L'interrogea Jim.

-Non, aucune. Il n'y aura pas de surprise. Dans le cas inverse, je demanderai un report.

Beckett, installée à côté de son père l'écoutait distraitement échanger avec leur avocat des possibles recours à cette séance.

-Kate. Kate…

Une pression sur son épaule la fit se retourner, Lanie, Kévin et Gates prenaient place derrière elle.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je fais de mon mieux Lanie.

-Et Castle ? Voulut savoir Victoria.

-Il est désemparé par la situation.

-Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?

Katherine acquiesçait quand son regard s'arrêta au fond de la salle. Assis au dernier rang, près de la porte se trouvait son collègue, Javier Esposito. Il lui fit un signe de tête, symbole du quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là.

Un silence avait pris place dans la pièce, étrange, pesant et tous les regards s'étaient rapidement tournés vers la gauche. La jeune femme se retourna à son tour, il était là. Son mari était enfin devant elle, à quelques mètres de son corps. Amaigri, blessé, presque vouté, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'auteur et l'homme fort qu'elle avait jadis connu.

La salle d'audience était pleine à craquer, seulement l'écrivain remerciait intérieurement Gina. Aucun journaliste n'avait franchi les portes de cette salle. Il savait qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur pour les avoir entendus brailler pendant qu'il empruntait une porte dérobée à l'arrière de l'imposant bâtiment mais ne pas à avoir à affronter les objectifs et les micros le rassurait un tant soit peu.

Menotté, Richard avait été amené par deux agents de police devant la cour puis installé à côté de son avocat juste devant sa famille.

-Richard.

-Papa.

Il déposa une bise sur la joue de chacune de ses rousses. Les mains entre celles de ses deux femmes, il profitait d'un peu de chaleur humaine, d'un peu de… Ce qui lui manquait le plus derrière les barreaux, l'amour.

-Rick…

Un murmure inaudible pour les autres mais pas pour lui. Il détourna son regard et tomba dans celui de sa femme. Sublime, resplendissante, elle paraissait forte seulement au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle ne faisait que masquer ses émotions. Ses joues creusées, ses yeux éteints, elle perdait pied. Elle l'étreignit et plaça sa bouche près de son oreille.

-Je t'aime…

Cela lui remplit le cœur, le réchauffa, lui donna… Comme un nouveau souffle d'espoir, celui un peu fou de revenir au loft, dans ses bras près de l'amour de sa vie.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, symbolique, chaste, son front contre le sien.

-Monsieur le Juge ! _Présenta l'un des assistants_.

 _Une heure plus tard…_

L'avocat de Castle avait fait de son mieux mais les charges d'accusations avaient été reconnues et les faits établis. L'accusé avait un mobile, il y avait des preuves à son encontre alors le pauvre Jaymes s'était contenter de jouer la carte du complot, de l'affaire trop parfaite, voulant à tous prix limiter la casse.

Dans la grande salle, au moment où le procureur et ses sbires revenaient de la concertation à l'abri des regards et des oreilles, les familles, les amis, les proches murmuraient. Certains étaient partagés, d'autres surs et encore d'autres perdus, indécis.

Puis… Le verdict tomba comme l'épée tranchante du bourreau.

-Non !

-Silence !

Jim enserrait sa fille dans ses bras qui se débattait. Une vraie force née. Elle hurlait, elle criait, elle injuriait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme enfin, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps contre son épaule. Des larmes se remettaient à couler sur ses joues, mais cette fois, elle pleurait non parce qu'elle allait perdre Rick mais parce qu'elle avait conscience de n'avoir rien fait, rien réussi. Ses pensées n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver une nouvelle fois. Perdre l'amour… Non !

L'acte d'accusions avait été rendu public immédiatement. Pas de suspension d'audience, pas d'outrage à magistrat, rien. Ce fut un réel choc pour lui car le procureur s'était exprimé dans ce texte comme si c'était lui qui avait tué Davidson. Il entendait encore le cri de désespoir de Kate et les larmes du reste de sa famille. Il avait vraiment pris peur. C'était un sentiment bizarre de se retrouver comme ça au fond d'une cellule mais quand on n'avait rien fait, le sentiment d'injustice n'était que pire à digérer.

30 ans de prison ferme. La prison faisait vieillir mais trente ans à l'intérieur, c'était trente ans de moins à vivre et trente ans de plus dans les dents. Rick n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir pris trente ans, ni celle d'en perdre trente.

D'après son certificat de naissance, il avait quarante-trois ans. Le miroir des douches lui en donnait, cinquante-trois, au bas mot. Et lui avait l'impression d'en voir quatre-vingt. Il se sentait mort. Vide. Au bout du rouleau.

Tout en appliquant la mousse à raser sur son visage, il scrutait ses yeux inexpressifs et fit une grimace à son reflet de vieillard. Il était nu. Son corps était maigre, squelettique, mais il préférait se considérer comme un homme fin, voire athlétique, en raison de ses séances de musculation quotidiennes en prison. Lever de la fonte, faire des tractions, sa masse musculaire avait triplé de volume depuis son arrivée. Seulement, il lui manquait vingt bons kilos et désormais, une raison pour s'accrocher.

Tuer le temps ? Se tuer ? Encore tuer le temps ? Encore se tuer ? Tuer le temps … ? Se tuer…


	10. Bête ou humain ?

**Chapitre 10 : Bête ou humain ?**

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec un chapitre un peu particulier… Rated M. Faites attention à vous.**_

* * *

 _ **Flo974 : Je conçois, Jim a été hyper optimiste xD Mais il croit en la justice avant tout. Pour la séparation du Caskett qui n'en est pas une réelle à mon sens ici, tu verras que nous ferons un pas en avant et deux en arrière. Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires.**_

 _ **Mam : Tu es bien optimiste… Katherine enceinte, un jour peut-être… Par contre, encore de terribles moments à affronter. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.**_

 _ **Sarha : L'idée d'un cauchemar... C'est intéressant mais est-ce la voie que j'ai choisi ? Tu le découvriras. Merci pour ton commentaire, agréable à lire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _4 mois, plus tard._

 _Comme chaque matin, le lit me parait trop grand._

 _Comme chaque matin, les draps sont trop froids._

 _Comme chaque matin, je me suis réveillée après un cauchemar devenu familier qui m'attend tous les soirs, tapi sous la couette. Comme chaque matin, j'ai mal dormi._

 _Comme chaque matin, j'ai mal à lui… Comme chaque matin, j'ai mal à moi… Comme chaque matin, il n'est pas là._

Cela faisait un moment, un long moment que Beckett n'avait pas vu Castle. Par bonté et pour honorer le nom d'épouse qu'elle portait désormais, elle avait donné ses trois derniers parloirs à Martha et Alexis. Elle ne le regrettait pas, loin d'elle cette idée, toutefois, elle en avait également besoin. Bien sûr qu'il lui avait cruellement manqué, seulement aujourd'hui, elle allait, ils allaient se rattraper. C'était la première visite conjugale depuis l'incarcération de Rick, il y a de ça, sept-huit mois. Une période d'abstinence que Katherine maudissait, haïssait… Et qu'elle appréhendait maintenant de rompre. Elle mourrait d'envie d'entendre sa voix, de se perdre dans ses yeux, de ressentir les frissons qu'il faisait naitre en elle mais allaient-ils réussir à dépasser l'atmosphère et l'ambiance aseptisé des lieux ? Un seul moyen de la savoir, tenter l'expérience.

 _Au même moment à Sing-Sing._

Castle avait changé de quartier à son plus grand désarroi. Plus de protection, plus d'ami, uniquement des ennemis. Sa nourriture si l'on pouvait qualifier ainsi un morceau de biscotte et un bouillon clair, étaient régulièrement interceptées. Des tessons de verre, des morceaux de lames de rasoirs et des liquides non identifiés parsemaient ses repas quand ils arrivaient enfin à destination dans sa cellule. Si ce n'était que ça… Il n'aurait que perdu ses 25 kilos mais ses ennemis ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Il n'était pas un trajet où une vérification de cellule sans qu'il ne reçoive un coup de poing, un coup de couteau ou un coup de pied. Néanmoins, malgré ces sombres considérations, il arrivait à sourire, à garder espoir car aujourd'hui, c'était visite conjugale avec sa femme. Il craignait de ne pas avoir la force ou que Kate prenne peur mais, essayer était devenu sa devise du jour.

-Matricule 7895 ! C'est l'heure de la visite conjugale !

L'écrivain se mit sur ses jambes, tant bien que mal et attendit que le déverrouillage de la pièce veuille bien s'effectuer. C'était devenu un rituel, un passage obligatoire pour gagner un brin de liberté loin de ses quatre murs.

-Les poignets !

Il tendit ses mains devant lui et ainsi menotté, il se laissa guider à travers les longs et crasseux couloirs de la prison.

-J'ai vu ta copine, elle est vraiment mignonne.

Richard ne releva pas cette remarque, tellement habitué à ce que ses geôliers l'attisent pour mieux le punir par la suite.

-A coup sûr, tu vas prendre ton pied, rigola le garde.

Remarque graveleuse, qu'une nouvelle fois, il ne releva pas.

-On est arrivé.

L'officier lui retira les bracelets et le fit entrer dans la pièce. Elle était là, bien présente… Et ce n'était pas un rêve, un énième fantasme de sa part. Elle s'était arrêtée de faire le tour de cette pièce quand la porte s'était ouverte sur lui, son époux.

-Rick, s'émut la jeune femme.

-Kate…

Elle combla les derniers mètres les séparant et se cala entre ses bras. Elle recherchait sa sérénité, la sécurité qu'il dégageait, malheureusement, plus rien n'était pareil. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Elle le sentait musclé, fort mais pas aussi protecteur, rassurant comme si son aura l'avait quitté.

-Babe.

Elle releva son visage baignée de larmes, lui répondant sans un mot que l'émotion la submergeait. Les mots se figeaient dans sa gorge, incapables de sortir. Elle les sentait, les entendait, les voyait dans sa tête, mais ils y étaient bloqués, comme si sa parole était déconnectée de ses lèvres.

-Je suis fatigué.

Il aurait voulu rester ce pilier pour son cœur mais il ne cessait de tanguer sous la faiblesse de son corps. Il aurait voulu être cette épaule rassurante et forte. Il aurait voulu être cet homme qu'il était avant. Il aurait voulu tant de choses qu'il prit violemment conscience qu'il n'était plus qu'un vulgaire bateau en papier prenant l'eau.

-Viens.

La main dans la sienne, elle le fit s'asseoir au pied du matelas et attendit ne serait-ce qu'un signe, qu'un mot, qu'un regard pour poursuivre. Le principe de la visite conjugale ne lui plaisait guère, ressemblant de trop près à une passe dans une vulgaire chambre d'hôtel de seconde zone où tout le monde savait ce qui allait s'y passer mais tant pis, elle ferait avec. Le lieutenant Beckett serait désormais assimilée à une femme qui… Non. A une épouse faisant l'amour avec son mari. Elle n'avait pas à chercher plus loin, elle n'avait pas à se torturer davantage l'esprit.

-Katherine, gémit-il en la rapprochant de lui.

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle voyait dans ses yeux une émotion qui reflétait la sienne. Elle frotta sa main contre sa joue mal rasée et sans le quitter du regard défit les boutons de son chemisier un à un. Une lenteur que Rick prenait plaisir à regarder et surtout apprenait à redécouvrir. Les boutons défaits, elle entreprit de retirer son haut quand les mains de son mari prirent le relais. D'une infime délicatesse, il glissa sa chemise le long de ses épaules puis de ses bras pour venir déposer ses lèvres entre ses seins. Il crut un instant être au loft, vivant une nouvelle fois leur première fois quand le néon juste au-dessus de leurs têtes le sortit de son oasis de désir.

-Hum…

Un gémissement lâché d'entre les lèvres sensuelles de sa muse et l'écrivain repartit sur les douces contrées offertes par sa femme. Une magnifique vallée courant de sa ceinture à l'orée de sa poitrine longuement chevauchée et deux sublimes collines gravies et dévalées maintes et maintes fois.

-Tu es sublime, souffla-t-il contre son sein.

Elle frissonna à cette caresse mais touchée par l'infime tendresse et la patience avec laquelle Rick la faisait peu à peu sienne, elle l'intima à sceller leurs lèvres. Ses mains de chaque côté de sa mâchoire, elle se saisit de sa bouche l'emportant loin, très loin de ce lieu inhumain.

-Je tiens à te prévenir… J'ai changé, chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle avait sa main sur la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison orange.

-Non. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours mon mari.

Emu, il la laissa faire. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur du regard de sa femme sur son corps. La fermeture glissa de son torse à ses cuisses pour s'arrêter à ses jambes. Elle lui retira complètement, il était nu. Elle le regardait, il la regardait. Il pouvait lire en elle cette culpabilité infondée, cette tristesse affective mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Lui redire pour la énième fois qu'elle n'y était pour rien ? Qu'il l'aimait de toutes ses forces ? Non, cela ne servait à rien. Il fallait que le temps fasse son travail d'acceptation en réapprenant peu à peu à faire avec… Ou plutôt sans.

La jeune femme souffla. Il avait changé, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Rick n'était pas moins beau, moins séduisant, moins attirant, il était simplement différent. Ses os saillaient de sa poitrine et de ses épaules, sa peau était sèche, rêche, marquée de nombreuses cicatrices et autres blessures. Ses doigts parcoururent ses plaies à moitié refermées où elle aurait pu sans mal les relier, afin de faire un dessin comme ce jeu d'enfant où il fallait joindre les chiffres entre eux pour faire apparaitre un lapin ou une carotte, mais ses dix petits curieux s'attardèrent sur un pansement d'où le sang s'écoulait encore.

-Tu as mal ? S'enquit-elle, accroupie devant lui.

-Plus maintenant Kate… Plus maintenant, murmura-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle releva le visage vers ses magnifiques yeux et entamant une remontée des plus sensuelle, accompagnée, encouragée par la main romantique de son homme entre ses mèches. Elle embrassait ses cuisses, caressait ses jambes, ses genoux jusqu'à atteindre l'évidence de son désir. Honnêtement, elle ne l'avais vu si… Vigoureux, si prêt. Elle ne résista pas et glissa son sexe dans sa main, le caressant de son pouce.

-Pas aujourd'hui… Se retint-il dans un râle.

Kate relâcha la pression, ses deux mains glissant lentement sur chacune de ses cuisses. Remontant sur ses abdominaux durs comme de la pierre, ses pectoraux désormais parfaitement dessinés… Le temps s'était oublié le temps d'un silence.

-Je t'aime…

Un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres, Rick entoura sa nuque de ses doigts, son autre main sur sa hanche, la rapprochant de son corps.

-Always.

Un doux murmure écho au sien, venait de lui chatouillait le cou, lui envoyant une onde de plaisir alors que ses formes épousaient la bouche brûlante de son mari. Il se promenait nulle part et partout à la fois tant ses baisers semblaient irréels, sortis tout droit de ses fantasmes les plus exquis.

-Babe, gémit-elle sous la pression des lèvres de Castle sous le bouton sauté de son jean.

Amusé, heureux, il continua son périple fantastique au croisement de son aine respirant ses frissons à mesure de sa mise à nu. Ses muscles contractés sous ses caresses, ses ongles griffant son cuir chevelu, elle devenait peu à peu sienne.

Son pantalon et son string au bas des chevilles, elle les écarta d'un coup de pied et jeta ses chaussures sur le côté. Complètement nue, Katherine rougit en surprenant son regard balayer son corps tant ses yeux s'accrochaient à la moindre parcelle de ses formes. Comme si elle retrouvait, perdue dans un coin de ses souvenirs, un peu de sa pudeur de fille vierge ou plus récemment, son appréhension de sauter le pas avec son écrivain.

Confus, fébrile, l'instant se chargeait d'une drôle d'hésitation ou la frénésie ne prenait guère. Devait-elle le laisser dominer l'échange ? Devait-elle prendre en charge leur plaisir ? Et si… Et si elle laissait parler son envie. Elle déposa ses jambes de part et d'autre des siennes, ses pieds frôlant ses mollets et s'assit sur lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Ça va ?

-Parfait… Tu es parfaite.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues telle une midinette vivant ses premiers émois mais la réaction de son corps contre la peau de son homme n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'une jeune fille en fleur. Ses mains l'appelaient dans l'audace, sa bouche le goutait dans l'ivresse et ses hanches ondulaient sous l'ardeur d'un caprice d'amant.

-Chérie…

Un râle plus prononcé et l'auteur se saisit soudainement de la nuque de sa muse, sa joue soudée à la sienne avec rudesse, son regard posté vers le bas, stoppant les mouvements de leurs corps s'unissant sous leurs yeux pantois et charmés. Katherine se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang tant la vision merveilleuse du sexe de Rick la faisant sienne surpassait tous ses fantasmes inavoués.

-Han…

Un tremblement, une reprise d'air, elle crut qu'il allait défaillir, succomber mais non. Il se ressaisit, se retira légèrement pour reprendre de la contenance, un magnifique sourire sur le visage, celui d'un homme libre… Libre d'aimer.

-Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Rick étendu aux côtés de sa femme, l'enlaçait délicatement, sachant trop bien que ses émotions, rendues à fleur de peau par leurs orgasmes méritaient encore toute son attention et sa prévenance. Leurs visages se touchaient, leurs regards se confondaient, leurs yeux si proches que leurs cils se frôlaient. Ils ne voyaient plus rien, ils percevaient uniquement une lueur vacillante longuement consumée. Leurs sourires s'entremêlaient tout comme leurs souffles. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire ou plutôt trop à rattraper. De toute manière, en cet instant, peu importait. Le silence était le même. Ils étaient bien, blottis ainsi l'un contre l'autre, hors temps, hors espace, hors désir, dans le nu de l'amour.

-Tu lis ? L'interrogea-t-il au bout d'un temps.

-Oui tes livres… Mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'écrire.

-Ça te manque ? S'enquit-elle en appui sur son torse.

-Oui… Il est déjà assez rare que mon esprit s'évade ces derniers temps alors quand une idée me vient, j'aimerai l'écrire, la développer, la travailler, la réécrire.

Kate ressentait la peine de l'écrivain, presque aussi triste que celle de l'homme. Ici, il était privé de liberté, de sa liberté mais bien plus encore, il était censuré. Les mots qui faisaient de Castle cet auteur de talent lui étaient en cet endroit ôtés.

Une veine se dessina sur son front, elle grimaça. _Nikky Heat… Jameson Rook…Ses livres…_ Une folle idée lui vint en tête. Depuis que l'affaire de Castle était publique, jamais les ventes n'avaient été si fructueuses et jamais leurs comptes en banque n'avait été si hauts. Un lien ? Un début de piste ? Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'en discuter avec Rick. Une énième fausse-joie, il ne pourrait s'en remettre.

-Babe…Ecris-moi notre histoire. Marque-moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle caressant de son index le pourtour de son visage.

 _De retour au 12th_

Elle y avait pensé tout le long du trajet, encore une fois grâce à Castle. Ce n'était peut-être pas une piste solide voire une piste tout court, mais elle valait la peine d'être vérifiée. Depuis ces nombreuses années de partenariat avec Richard, elle savait que les idées saugrenues de son époux étaient souvent la clef de ses enquêtes et dans ce cas-là, de son enquête. Et sans vouloir se voiler la face, elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent. Jusque-là, elle avait été incapable de sortir son propre mari de ce maudit centre de détention.

Un gobelet à la main, l'ascenseur désert, Katherine sourit. Non pas que le lieu était rigolo en soit, seulement elle venait de réaliser qu'une nouvelle fois, faire l'amour avec Rick allait peut-être permettre de résoudre une affaire. Il n'était pas rare qu'en pleine nuit après une douce ou torride étreinte avec son homme, la lumière s'éclaire dans son esprit ou qu'un indice la frappe de plein fouet mais cela la surprenait toujours. Comme si son écrivain tournait les pages une à une d'une journée infructueuse et que par la magie d'un lâché prise total, elle y voyait plus clair.

-Gina, décrocha son interlocutrice.

-C'est Beckett.

-Ah ! Cela faisait un petit moment.

-Oui, avec l'incarcération de Rick, je n'ai pas le temps aux futilités.

-J'en conclus que vous avez encore des questions ou des requêtes à me faire ?

-Vous avez tout compris.

-Je vous écoute.

-Avez-vous vu l'augmentation des ventes des livres de Castle ces derniers temps ?

-Quelle question ! _S'amusa l'éditrice_. La courbe ne cesse de croitre, c'est fantastique.

Cowell était enthousiaste. Normale me direz-vous pour une chargée de parution dans l'une des plus grandes maisons d'édition de la ville où sa devise « Vendre et toujours vendre » se vérifiait aujourd'hui. Chaque fois qu'une main prenait une livre du maître du macabre, c'était de l'argent en plus et de la notoriété à revendre à chaque auteur en devenir. En somme, une carte de visite en or.

-Cela ne dérange en rien Black Pawn ? Rick est en prison…

-Certes mais un auteur controversé dans sa vie personnelle, c'est toujours bon pour les affaires et ne faites pas votre insurgée, les affaires restent les affaires en toute circonstance.

Kate lutta, se fit même violence pour ne pas lui hurler dessus et lui sortir ses quatre vérités. Comment pouvait-on faire passer l'argent et la célébrité avant l'intégrité d'un homme ? Il fallait qu'elle garde son sang-froid quitte à faire des concessions sur son éthique sinon, son plan allait foirer.

-Vous avez raison. De toute manière, ses fans doivent en profiter car à sa sortie, Rick arrêtera d'écrire, lâcha naturellement la jeune femme.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Gina surprise.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Non, _maugréa-t-elle_. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer d'où vient cette nouvelle lubie ?

-Nous voulons un enfant alors nous allons tous les deux mettre un terme à nos carrières.

-Je vais demander un parloir, il faut que je parle à Rick ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible !

La lieutenant bluffait mais cela lui confirmait ses doutes. Castle était sa poule aux œufs d'or et peu de chose semblait l'arrêter sur sa quête de popularité. Maintenant à voir, si sa théorie était fondée.

 _Au même moment à Sing-Sing_

Les tringles à rideaux de douche étaient rouillées, oxydées, quasiment en lambeaux, et les portes des toilettes ne fermaient pas toutes. Ce n'étaient toutefois pas ces défauts qui faisaient des douches de la prison un vrai calvaire. C'était l'infection qui interdisait quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un rapide pipi ou un brossage de dents sommaire et rapide. Les douches collectives n'étaient pas grandes, pas particulièrement propres seulement agrémentées de ces carreaux blancs usés au mur et au sol. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 6 mois que Rick se lavait ici. Crainte, peur, angoisse, ce lieu ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il ne mettait pas longtemps. Très peu de temps en réalité. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il en avait déjà été témoin mais les gardes ne prenaient pas la peine d'intervenir. A quoi bon ? Dans le milieu carcérale, ce tabou n'en était plus un, il était rentré dans les codes, les mœurs et personne ne croyait sensé de s'occuper de ce problème, véritable fléau.

Deux fois par semaine, séance de douche obligatoire, où il fallait faire attention au rassemblement des gros durs, tout émoustillés de se retrouver à poil entre garçons, et surtout prenant un malin plaisir à jouer avec les savonnettes.

-Mais c'est Richard Castle.

Rick ne releva pas, sentant que les choses pouvaient déraper d'un moment à l'autre.

-On t'a pris tes mots, l'écrivain !

Répondre ? Se taire ? Discuter ? Il ne savait que faire et se sentait désemparé. Dans tous les cas, il était dans de beaux draps. Il se retourna et vit trois autres hommes, comme lui, nus. Ils l'encerclaient.

-Vous voulez quoi ? De l'argent ? Mon plateau repas ?

-Des propositions intéressantes, non ?

Ses sbires acquiescèrent mais le caïd se reconcentra sur Castle, l'unique objet de ses pensées perverses.

-Dommage pour toi, c'est une toute autre chose qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui.

Rick serra les dents, anticipant, appréhendant la suite des évènements.

-Tu as de la chance, tu es écrivain donc je vais t'épargner le coup de la savonnette.

Richard déglutit difficilement, son heure était venue. Son regard s'attarda à droite, à gauche, en bas, en haut, derrière… Il était foutu, il le sentait. Il pouvait hurler, personne ne viendrait l'aider. Il pouvait tenter de se débattre, seule solution restante.

Il commença donc à longer le mur ne se préoccupant des trois sbires du caïd suivant sa progression à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

-Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper.

Effectivement, c'était trop tard. Deux des hommes de main du caïd maintenaient ses bras et l'autre une sorte de couteau artisanale, fabriquée d'un bout de stylo et d'une pointe de fourchette aiguisée, au niveau de sa carotide.

-Tu es tout à moi.

Une douleur harassante le foudroya.

La scène se déroula vite… Mais pour l'écrivain, c'était long, extrêmement long. Une larme solitaire perla le long de sa joue, tandis que ses muscles se contractaient, ses mâchoires se serraient… Il sentait son souffle erratique contre son oreille, ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il n'imaginait pas. Son cerveau était déconnecté.

Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin. Le caïd se chargeait de tout.

Une violente douleur, un gémissement et il sentit que c'était la fin.

-Allez les gars, on se casse. Et merci Castle !

L'écrivain releva la tête, s'appuya contre le mur et se mit à pleurer. Il passa bien une heure, voire deux à se laver, à essuyer les traces de ce connard, sur lui en lui mais rien n'y faisait. Il était sale. A l'intérieur, à l'extérieur, il était sale, crasseux, impure.

* * *

 _ **Je dois courir vite et loin ? C'est une solution mais je dois dire que j'assume complètement ce chapitre. Je suis prête à lire tous vos commentaires et vos réactions mais pas de gros mots… Restons courtois.**_

 _ **A très vite.**_


	11. Trop tard

**Chapitre 11 : Trop tard**

 **Hey ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, c'est tôt mais je souhaite me "débarrasser" de cette histoire pour être complètement libre de mon imaginaire concernant mes autres histoires. Je m'embrouille^^**

 **Enfin bref. Merci à vous tous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Katherine venait de raccrocher, abasourdie par la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec l'ex-femme de son époux. Si son instinct lui disait vrai, elle n'en revenait pas. Comment Gina avait pu leur faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu faire preuve de tant de cruauté, d'inhumanité ? Et surtout, comment, elle, Lieutenant de son état, avait pu laisser cette piste si longtemps inexplorée ? C'était là sous ses yeux et elle n'avait rien remarqué. Aucune suspicion, aucun pressentiment, aucun flaire. Rien.

N'était-elle vraiment rien sans son partenaire ? N'était-elle pas capable de faire la part des choses quand il s'agissait de sa famille ? Il fallait croire que oui.

-Les gars, vous avez deux minutes, les interpella-t-elle entre deux idées noires.

Ils acquiescèrent et se rejoignirent en salle de débriefing. Esposito faisait à nouveau partie de l'équipe dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait su mettre des mots sur ses angoisses et ses agissements envers Beckett. Pas de jalousie, pas d'esprit mal placé, pas d'animosité envers Castle, seulement une protection démesurée qu'il avait su expliquer à son équipière un soir tard après une journée calme. Il l'avait compris, elle l'avait compris, ils s'étaient ainsi réconciliés.

-Je crois que j'ai une nouvelle piste pour notre affaire.

-On t'écoute.

-Depuis que Castle est en prison, ses livres s'arrachent comme des petits pains et notre compte en banque ne cesse d'augmenter.

-Si je pouvais en dire de même, marmonna Ryan.

-Focus !

-Tu as une théorie ? Lui demanda Javier.

-Son éditrice, Gina Cowell. Elle devait garder la presse en laisse sur toute cette affaire, or elle n'en a rien fait. Sinon, Castle n'aurait pas fait la une de la presse à scandales.

-Tu sais comment les journalistes fonctionnent quand il s'agit de trouver LE scoop qui fera vendre.

-Avant que j'annonce publiquement nos fiançailles, avais-tu trouvé ne serait-ce qu'une photo de moi et Richard en page 6 ?

-Non, c'est vrai, reconnu l'hispanique.

-Tout simplement parce que Rick lui avait stipulé que je ne souhaitais pas faire la une des tabloïds.

-Elle aurait donc monnayé la publication de l'affaire ?

-En autre, car je pense que son implication ne s'arrête pas là.

-Poursuis.

-Si nous connaissons une hausse de nos revenus, Gina ne doit pas avoir à se plaindre.

-Tu crois qu'elle a un lien avec ça ?

-Je lui ai tendu une perche toute à l'heure sur la possibilité que Rick arrête d'écrire.

-C'est vrai ? S'enquit Ryan médusé.

-Mais non, _grommela Espo_ _dévisageant son collègue_. C'était un test.

-Tout à fait. Je vous donne en mille sa réaction ?

-Effarée ? Surprise ?

-Je dirais même plus, elle souhaite un parloir avec Castle pour le dissuader dans les jours qui viennent.

-Normal, il est son sans aucun doute son plus grand succès, en conclu l'irlandais.

-Vous pouvez tout de même vérifier ses appels, ses déplacements et ses comptes bancaires ?

-Pas de problème, Boss.

-Attendez, _les stoppa Javier_. Quel serait son mobile ? La jalousie, l'argent, la concupiscence?

-Soit l'un, soit l'autre voire les trois. Franchement, _souffla-t-elle_ , je ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais même pas si elle a quelconque lien avec cette histoire et surtout si elle a pu faire une telle chose mais…

-On s'en charge, la coupa Kévin.

Il n'y avait pas à pinailler davantage, à chercher plus, il fallait agir ou plutôt réagir. Cela faisait déjà des mois qu'il voyait chaque jour l'effondrement de sa partenaire face à l'injustice alors si piste il y avait, il fallait creuser. Les nombreux comptes bancaires de l'éditrice étaient épluchés, décortiqués, les lignes suspectes soulignées de jaune fluo et les transactions louches, inspectées. Les déplacements se justifiaient ou non par les billets d'avions commandés sur le net ou par les procès-verbaux pour mauvais stationnements - impossibles à éviter dans une ville où le nombre de place était largement inférieur au nombre de véhicules. Les relevés téléphoniques quant à eux subissaient le même traitement : vérification des interlocuteurs, relevé d'appels récurrents et recherche de communications tardives.

-Des résultats ? Lança la jeune femme à travers l'open-space.

-Ses comptes bancaires ont bien connu une hausse mais cela correspond aux ventes des livres de Castle.

-Tu es certain ?

-Je n'ai pas voulu m'immiscer sur vos comptes, avoua timidement Ryan.

-Elle prend une commission de 30% sur chaque livre, _déclara Kate en pianotant sur son ordinateur_. Hop ! Une augmentation de 50 000 dollars.

Kévin arqua un sourcil, le visage circonspect, se demandant comment sa supérieure avait fait pour obtenir si rapidement l'information.

-J'ai nos comptes sous les yeux, répondit-elle afin de couper court à son interrogation silencieuse.

-Ce qui nous fait 15 000 dollars environ de com'… C'est bien ce que j'ai sur ma fiche.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Non.

-En parlant de hausse, _rajouta Esposito en s'asseyant au coin du bureau_ , son train de vie a également augmenté : deux paires de Louboutin, des notes pharaoniques chez Dior, LVMH et j'en passe.

-Cela ne prouve rien. Nous ne sommes pas dans une affaire de pot de vin, détournement ou autre blanchiment d'argent.

-D'autres éléments ?

-Non.

-Et toi, les déplacements ? S'hasarda Kévin.

-Un voyage au Texas mais j'ai vérifié, sa mère y vit.

-En gros, on n'a rien, grinça Esposito en jetant le marqueur contre le tableau blanc.

-Pas tout à fait, _se reprit Katherine_. Elle avait accès au portefeuille de Rick et se procurer ses cheveux n'était pas un problème pour elle.

-Pour les empreintes ?

-Elle a des contacts.

-Attendez ! _S'exclama le latino se dirigeant vers son bureau_. Elle a contacté deux mois avant le meurtre de Davidson un certain… Spikes, costumier au _New-York City Theatre._

-Les costumiers de maintenant ont tout l'attirail pour faire de fausses empreintes : film, gel…

-On peut aller lui parler Boss.

-Non, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui rendre une petite visite.

Katherine attrapa son manteau à la volée et regagna l'ascenseur d'un pas déterminé. Elle voulait avoir des réponses, elle les aurait. Manière diplomatique ou manière forte, seul le résultat comptait.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser y aller seule ? S'inquiéta soudainement Ryan.

-C'est de Beckett qu'on parle, elle ne craint rien.

-Elle, non mais Spikes… Oui.

-Merde !

Esposito se saisit de sa veste et accourut dans les escaliers priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Son coéquipier avait raison. La laisser partir seule, c'était prendre le risque d'une bavure policière et de belles remontrances de la part de Gates.

 _11 am, New-York City Theatre_

-Excusez-moi, Lieutenant Beckett et mon collège, le détective Esposito, nous souhaiterions parler à votre costumier, Monsieur Spikes.

-Il doit être en train de faire les derniers arrangements pour la pièce de ce soir, sourit l'hôtesse d'accueil.

-Je ne vous ais pas demander ce qu'il faisait mais où il était !

-Dans le vestiaire.

-Qui se trouve ?

-Au fond du couloir, dernière porte à droite.

Fulminant intérieurement contre tous les obstacles qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué quand un bras l'arrêta.

-Kate, _l'interpella son subordonné_ , je sais que cette affaire te tient à cœur mais garde ton sang-froid.

-Je fais de mon mieux.

-Monsieur Spikes ? Se reprit-elle en découvrant un homme derrière une machine à coudre.

-En chair et en os ! A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

-Lieutenant Beckett, Détective Esposito. Nous aurions des questions à vous poser.

-S'il s'agit de servir mon pays, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, plaisanta l'homme, la main posée sur son cœur.

-Connaissez-vous cette femme ? Demanda Kate en lui dévoilant une photo de l'éditrice de Castle.

-Non, jamais vu.

-Vous ne la connaissez donc pas ? Insista-t-elle.

-Non. Je devrais ?

-Excusez-moi, _les interrompu Javier_. Gina Cowell, vous connaissez ?

-Vaguement, j'ai eu affaire à elle une ou deux fois par téléphone.

-A quand remonte la dernière fois ?

-Il y a… Un bon moment maintenant mais je m'en rappelle car elle m'a demandé une chose assez surprenante.

-On vous écoute.

-De fausses empreintes.

-A partir d'un modèle ? Voulut savoir l'hispanique.

-Oui.

-Vous avez accepté ? L'interrogea Katherine surprise.

-1000 dollars, ça ne se refuse pas Lieutenant.

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que cela pouvait être illégal ? Commença à s'énerver Beckett.

-Nous nous servons souvent de ce procédé dans le monde du spectacle et du cinéma.

-Sauf que dans ce cas, ce procédé comme vous le dites si bien à servi à envoyer mon mari en prison !

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit l'homme penaud.

-La prochaine fois, vous y réfléchirez à deux fois !

-Monsieur Spikes, _reprit Esposito_ , vous viendrez faire une déposition au poste du 12th dans la journée.

-Euh…Oui…D'accord.

L'homme n'avait pas tout compris, voyant seulement la colère et la haine dans les yeux de cette lieutenant. Une femme blessée, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais le voilà maintenant dans de beaux draps à cause d'une femme à laquelle il avait rendu service, il y a de ça huit, neuf mois et dont il ne connaissait que la voix. Il n'était pas prêt de faire la même erreur.

 _2pm, 12th Precinct_

Dès leur sortie du théâtre et leur entrevue avec Spikes, Beckett avait téléphoné à sa capitaine afin de faire venir Gina au poste pour l'interroger. Les preuves commençaient à s'amonceler devant sa porte et elle voulait vérifier quelques éléments : son alibi, de possibles mobiles. La routine, quoi.

Gates avait tout d'abord refusé par manque de preuve mais la force de persuasion de sa lieutenant l'avait convaincu. Cette éditrice était peut-être bien la raison du désordre qui régnait depuis ces nombreux mois dans son poste. Car si Castle pouvait l'exaspérer par sa présence, ses relations avec le Maire et ses blagues douteuses, il fallait bien avouer que l'équipe tournait mieux avec lui.

-Kate, vous ne pouvez pas, tenta de la raisonner sa supérieure.

-Pardon ? Vous m'avez donné votre accord et Gina attend en salle 1.

-J'ai autorisé à ce que Madame Cowell soit interrogée mais je n'ai pas précisé par qui.

-Oui mais… Bredouilla Katherine désemparée.

-Je m'en occupe. Je vais faire cet interrogatoire.

-Vous… Vous êtes certaine.

-Douteriez-vous de mes capacités ?

-Non Capitaine, je ne me permettrais pas.

Victoria, droite dans sa veste et son tailleur parfaitement repassés, les lunettes et le dossier en main, sortit de la salle d'observation pour rejoindre la suspecte. Sûre d'elle, elle inspirait la justice, la fermeté et comptait bien mettre en lumière toutes les parts d'ombre de cette histoire.

-Madame Cowell. Je suis le capitaine Gates, j'ai quelques questions de courtoisie à vous poser.

Son plan d'attaque face à cette blonde artificielle ? La compassion, la gentillesse… Après, elle ajusterait en fonction de leurs échanges. Dans un interrogatoire, tout était une question de tactique. Comme une partie d'échec, il fallait savoir attaquer mais aussi reculer pour mieux contre-attaquer.

-Vous vous me moquez de moi ! _S'indigna l'éditrice_. Vos hommes m'ont passé les menottes et m'ont forcé à les suivre. Et vous osez qualifier vos questions de courtoises.

-Excusez-moi, _sourit faussement l'ainée_. Le zèle de certains uniformes.

-Je veux mon avocat, lâcha Gina les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Il va arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas. En attendant, si nous discutions de votre relation avec Monsieur Castle.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes son éditrice et son ex-femme.

-C'est exact.

Une petite fissure, Victoria allait s'engouffrer à l'intérieur jusqu'à atteindre ce qu'elle désirait, avant que l'avocat de cette femme ne lui dise de manière irréfléchie : « Pas un mot de plus ».

-Depuis combien de temps avez-vous rompu ?

-Quatre, cinq ans, je ne me rappelle pas très bien.

Gates sentait que la piste de la jalousie n'était pas la plus claire mais elle préféra poursuivre sur cette voie. Ses nombreuses années de flic lui avaient révélé au combien les criminels pouvaient être manipulateurs et perfides.

-Pour quelle raison avez-vous rompu ?

-C'est Rick qui a rompu après que l'on se soit remis ensemble.

-Expliquez-moi, fit la métisse en s'installant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Rick m'avait invité à partir dans les Hamptons avant la sortie d'un de ses Nikky Heat mais… Je sentais bien déjà à cette époque qu'il n'était pas complètement heureux, épanoui.

Katherine derrière la vitre sans tain se souvenait que trop bien de cet épisode de leur relation. Ce jour-là, elle s'était préparée à s'ouvrir à son écrivain qui au dernier moment s'était ramené avec son ex-femme. Peine. Déception. Elle n'avait jamais tant souffert à cause d'un homme.

-Durant ces vacances, il avait passé la plupart de son temps devant son ordinateur ou sur la terrasse devant un carnet. Après, nous sommes rentrés et il a retrouvé sa partenaire, Beckett. Fin de l'histoire.

-Que vient faire le lieutenant Beckett dans cette histoire ? Tenta Victoria.

-Vous me faites rire, _plaisanta-t-elle_. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'autre il était déjà épris de cette femme.

Kate assise contre la table souriait… Elle et Rick avaient eu cette discussion sur cette fameuse journée mais entendre qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis toutes ces années par une tiers personne la comblait plus encore.

-Où étiez vous le…

-Le soir du crime, poursuivit Gina sans sourcilier.

-Oui.

-En train de m'envoyer en l'air avec Adam Bruzer.

-Après tant de mois, vous vous en souvenez ?

-Capitaine… Un coup comme lui, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Gates trouvait cette femme bien sûre d'elle pour être franche et complètement sincère. Se souvenir d'un homme des mois après, c'était assez surprenant. Il fallait qu'elle serpente la fissure qu'elle avait créée quelques minutes auparavant afin de voir à l'intérieur de ses tripes.

-Vous connaissez un certains Spikes ? S'enquit-elle en déposant ses lunettes sur la table.

-Euh… Connaître, _déglutit Cowell_. C'est un bien grand mot. Nous nous sommes contactés quelques fois pour des affaires professionnelles.

-Comme pour obtenir de fausses empreintes ?

-Ne dites pas un mot de plus, _objecta un homme en costume_. Maitre Patrick Gross, vous n'aviez pas à interroger ma cliente sans moi.

-Je ne l'ai forcé en rien.

-Venez, nous partons.

Gates les observa partir, regrettant l'apparition de cet avocat. Elle avait senti une fêlure dans le discours de l'ex-femme de l'écrivain et sans lui, elle aurait peut-être dit le mot de trop, le mot l'accusant, l'inculpant. Bref. Ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer.

-Vous en pensez quoi ? S'enquit Kate qui venait à peine de franchir le seuil de la salle.

-Quelque chose me dérange chez cette femme mais je ne sais pas trop quoi…

-Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être l'auteur de cette machination ?

-Il est trop tôt pour se prononcer. Il faudrait tout de même vérifier son alibi.

-Son coup d'un soir ?

-Oui.

-Je m'en occupe.

 _4pm, Garage Hurber._

Beckett venez de se garer à l'entrée de ce garage ou plutôt de ce cimetière pour véhicules d'autrefois. D'ancienne Ford mourraient les unes sur les autres, de vieilles Mustang rouillaient en plein soleil et des pièces détachées se distinguaient à perte de vue : des calandres, des phares, des rétroviseurs… Tout pour monter une voiture en kit.

Elle avait effectué des recherches sur ce Bruzer et rien ne le présageait à terminer au fond d'un garage désaffecté. Sorti major de sa promotion de fac d'économie, il aurait très bien pu devenir trader, économiste, politicien… Bien loin de l'odeur des pneus et autres huiles de moteur. Seulement Kate savait combien l'avenir d'un étudiant pouvait virer d'un jour à l'autre.

-Monsieur Adam Bruzer ? S'enquit-elle auprès d'un homme torse nu penché dans le moteur d'une voiture.

-C'est moi-même.

L'homme en sueur, le jean tombant sur les hanches se releva, fourrageant une main dans ses cheveux. Un corps d'athlète, un bronzage à couper le souffle et un sourire ravageur plaqué sur le visage, il venait clairement de taper dans l'œil de la jeune femme.

-Euh… Lieutenant Beckett, _se reprit-elle_. Police de New-York.

-Que puis-je pour vous Lieutenant ? Sourit-il charmeur.

-Connaissez-vous cette femme ? L'interrogea-t-elle, la photo de Gina sur son portable.

-Hum…

-Oui mais encore ?

-Je me rappelle vaguement avoir couché avec.

Voilà pourquoi, elle était tombée amoureuse de son écrivain. Certes, cet Adam était un bel homme, surement très intelligent au regard de son cursus mais complètement irrespectueux. Rick, lui, complétait toutes les cases de l'homme parfait : de l'humour, un corps rassurant et agréable, littéraire, réfléchi et surtout respectueux envers les femmes. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu qu'ils couchaient ou qu'ils baisent tous les deux. Comme il aimait le lui répéter, ils faisaient l'amour ou partageaient l'union la plus belle qu'il soit donné de vivre à deux âmes-sœurs.

-Vaguement ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Oui, en fait c'était étrange. Cela remonte à plusieurs mois, je draguais dans un bar quand cette sublime créature s'est avancée vers moi.

-En quoi est-ce surprenant ?

-Ce n'est pas le type de femme qui d'habitude cherche un coup d'un soir au bar d'un motel miteux.

-Vous avez l'adresse et le nom de ce motel ?

-Oui… Attendez…

Il sortit une carte de sa poche arrière, preuve que l'endroit était son terrain de chasse privilégié.

-D'autres éléments ?

-En fait, ce n'est pas la seule chose.

-Je vous écoute.

-En réalité, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de cette nuit-là.

-Plusieurs mois après, c'est normal.

-Le soir même également.

-Aviez-vous bu ? Pris des substances illicites ?

-Non.

-Excusez-moi d'insister mais je ne suis pas de la brigade des stups.

-Je vous le répète, je ne touche pas à ces merdes.

-Avez-vous pu être drogué à votre insu ?

-Je ne saurais vous dire.

-De toute manière, c'est trop tard pour un test, marmonna la lieutenant plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Si Gina se cachait bien derrière toute cette histoire, elle avait blindé ses arrières jusqu'à trouver un alibi. Malheureusement pour elle, cet alibi était quelque peu fragilisé par les souvenirs certes décousus de son coup d'un soir mais toujours bien présents à son esprit.

La partie ne faisait que commencer mais elle comptait bien gagner chaque pion, chaque tour, chaque cavalier pour atteindre la reine !

 _7pm, Sing-Sing_

Qui pouvait bien venir l'emmerder ce soir ! On ne pouvait pas lui foutre un peu la paix à la fin ! Il ne demandait pas grand-chose seulement qu'on le laisse dans sa merde à pourrir comme un détritus qu'il était devenu ici. De toute façon, c'était peut-être son destin : finir en croupissant au fond d'une cellule, se dit-il amer.

-Monsi… Richard, comment vas-tu ? Se reprit Victor en voyant l'état de son client.

-Tu souhaites vraiment une réponse ?

-Excuse-moi.

-Pourquoi t'es venu ?

-Beckett a surement une piste.

-C'est bien, c'était pas la peine de venir. D'ailleurs, c'est plus la peine que tu viennes tout court. J'en ai assez de voir ta tête !

-Rick, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu baisses les bras alors que nous sommes surement dans la dernière ligne droite ?

-Victor, ça fait 8 mois que je suis dans ce trou à rat alors le jour où je verrai le soleil, là je serai heureux. Pour l'instant, je m'en fou royalement.

-Rick…

-Gardien !

Jaymes regarda son ami disparaitre derrière la porte, n'en revenant pas. Quelque chose s'était produit, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il l'avait vu, il y a quoi ? Deux semaines et si son moral n'était déjà pas au beau fixe, il avait réagi au nom de son épouse et lui avait fait transmettre tout son amour mais là, rien. Comme si son âme avait disparu au profit d'une rancœur et d'une amertume sans borne. Même ses yeux semblaient vides, sans vie…

Etait-il mort ou simplement anéanti ? Seul l'avenir saurait le dire.

* * *

 _ **A dimanche tout le monde !**_


	12. Perdu

**Chapitre 12 : Perdu**

 _ **Hey ! C'est l'heure du dernier chapitre, du dénouement ou pas… Vous comprendrez en lisant. Alors je vous dis bonne lecture. Et aussi, je tenais à remercier tout le monde pour vos commentaires, vos passages, vos follows... ETC.**_

* * *

Depuis sa discussion avec leur avocat la veille, Kate se démenait pour sortir son mari de Sing-Sing au plus vite. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. D'après Victor, Rick était bien capable de faire une connerie en commettant l'irréparable. Le désespoir l'avait gagné infiltrant chaque souvenir joyeux qu'il lui restait en mémoire pour les pourrir un à un. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, si, si… S'il se donnait la mort, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Son décès serait sa faute. Sa culpabilité, sa pénitence.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, pas fermé un œil, préférant regrouper toutes les preuves directes et indirectes contre Gina. Aujourd'hui, Castle serait dehors. Un souhait ? Non. Une promesse, oui.

-Juge Markway ?

-Qui le demande ?

-Katherine Beckett.

-Kate, comment allez-vous ?

Ses premières paroles pouvaient paraitre bien familières, un tantinet dérisoires au regard de la situation mais Markway savait au combien cette histoire blessait la jeune femme. Si Castle s'en sortait, il en sortirait marqué à vie mais elle aussi. Les beaux discours, les belles théories expliquant que les marques de douleur se transformaient en marques de bonheur, des histoires à dormir debout, des comptes à raconter aux enfants pour qu'ils croient au « _Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_ ».

-On fait avec.

-Et Castle ?

-Il est tant qu'il sorte.

-Une nouvelle piste ?

-C'est pour ça que je vous appelle. J'ai besoin d'un mandat pour Gina Cowell, l'éditrice de Richard.

-Vous pouvez foncer, j'envoie le mandat à un de vos hommes.

Comme la dernière fois, le juge n'avait cherché à rentrer dans la lourdeur administrative et dans les tréfonds de la justice américaine. Il faisait entièrement confiance en Beckett, même si parfois, il regrettait après s'être fait remonter les bretelles par ses supérieurs. Mais comment dire non à cette femme ?

 _Maison de Gina Cowel, New-York_

De nombreuses voitures de la police de New-York tous feux clignotants stationnaient devant la demeure de l'éditrice. Garées en bataille, sur les pelouses, sur les trottoirs, l'endroit ne ressemblait plus du tout au petit lotissement calme et paisible qu'il était encore aux alentours de 8 heures, l'heure où les parents emmenaient à l'école leurs enfants encore à moitié endormis et où les couples se souhaitaient une belle journée au détour d'un petit baiser échangé sur le seuil de la porte. Désormais, les lieux étaient en effervescence. Des chiens de détection guidés par leur maître fouillaient les alentours, vérifiant les poubelles, les allées et les bosquets. Les mecs de la scientifique descendaient un à un des fourgons dépêchés spécialement pour l'occasion quand une Crown Victoria fit son apparition, laissant une trace de gomme sur le bitume.

-Beckett, l'interpella ses collègues.

-Vous avez reçu le mandat ?

-Ici, sourit Esposito en lui tendant.

-Vous pouvez tout retourner les gars ! Dedans comme dehors, hurla-t-elle à l'attention de la scientifique qui trépignait d'impatience de rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit, il vous faut un mandat, s'énerva Gina jusque-là encadrée par un bleu.

-Tenez !

Katherine lui jeta la feuille à la figure s'empressant de partir sur le terrain. Esposito et Ryan fouillaient déjà l'étage où un couloir desservait trois chambres et un bureau tandis qu'elle s'attaquait, sa paire de gant bleu revêtue, au salon et à la salle à manger.

Les coussins des canapés et autres méridiennes étaient retournés, les tiroirs, fouillés, vidés et retournés et les bibliothèques, mises à sac. Pas un centimètre carré n'allait être oublié. Toutefois, pour l'instant, les recherches restaient vaines.

-Les gars, vous avez trouvé quelque chose en haut ? S'enquit Kate voyant ses collègues s'attaquer à la cuisine.

-Des dossiers sur les _Nikki Heat_ , des contrats mais on a tout envoyé au poste afin que les gratte-papiers s'en chargent.

-D'accord.

Elle encaissait une nouvelle fois un nouveau revers de la vie mais tous ces petits détails s'accumulant, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Elle avait mis tellement d'espoir, tellement d'expectance sur cette piste que si cette dernière s'avérait infructueuse, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ferait. Elle ne voulait pas craquer… Pas maintenant, pas ici. Elle tourna le dos à tous les hommes se trouvant dans la pièce, portant son regard sur l'extérieur, question de se donner un peu d'air.

-Heu… Les gars ?

-Oui Beckett.

-Vous voyez le gazon là-bas ? Fit-elle en se rapprochant de la baie vitrée.

-Récemment planté, déclara Ryan.

-Quelqu'un aurait une pelle ? Demanda la lieutenant.

-Peter ramène une pelle ! Cria le chef de la scientifique à l'un de ses sbires.

L'équipement trouvé et rapporté à Kate, elle se mit à creuser à l'endroit suspect. Plusieurs de ses amis et collègues s'étaient proposé de le faire mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement. Toute la pelouse était jaunie par le soleil et grillée par la chaleur à part ce parterre tout près de l'abri de jardin où elle sentait que la vérité allait éclater. Elle creusait sans relâche, son pied s'acharnant sur la tranche enlevant à chaque pelleté un peu plus de terre.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aid…

-J'ai quelque chose ! Il y a quelque chose ici !

Euphorique complètement obnubilée par le bout de tissu noir qu'elle venait de trouver, elle s'accroupit au sol, les genoux dans la terre et réussit à extirper un sac. La main tremblante mais paradoxalement sûre, elle dézippa la fermeture éclair et ressentit un poids quitter son corps, une charge disparaitre de ses épaules.

-La poulie et la corde, sourit-elle en direction de Javier et Kévin.

 _12th Precinct, 30 minutes plus tard_

Beckett, encore une trace de terre sur le front, son jean complètement souillé, son regard perçant, marchait d'un pas décidé vers la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 2. Cette fois, Gates n'avait rien pu faire pour la laisser sur la touche. C'était elle, et elle seule qui obtiendrait les aveux de Gina.

-Madame Cowell, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi nous avons retrouvé ceci, _dit-elle en jetant le sac sur la table_ , enterré dans votre jardin ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi.

-Vous êtres en train de me dire, _s'amusa ironiquement Kate_ , que quelqu'un est venu déposer ce sac chez vous, qu'il a creusé un trou et que vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

-Je suis très rarement à mon domicile.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! S'emporta Katherine marchant le long de la vitre sans tain pour se calmer.

-Gardez-votre calme Lieutenant, se moqua l'éditrice.

La phrase de trop. Kate la souleva de sa chaise, la plaqua contre le mur à l'aide de sa main au niveau de son col et pointa son arme contre sa tempe.

-Les gars vous bougez, je la tue ! Hurla-t-elle à l'attention de ses collègues derrière la vitre sans tain.

Kévin et Javier, mains posées sur la hanche ne savait que faire. Ils se regardaient, l'incompréhension se lisant sur leurs visages. Comment en était-elle arrivée à une telle situation ? Et surtout comment allaient-ils résoudre ce problème en évitant une mare de sang ? Entrer et risquer de voir Beckett mettre en exécution son plan ? Ou alors attendre et risquer qu'elle mette une balle en pleine tête de l'éditrice sans qu'ils n'aient réagi ? Dans les deux cas, c'était une impasse et beaucoup de points d'incertitude pour agir.

-Avez-vous tué Josh ?

-Non !

-Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous tuer, _grinça Kate_. Vous êtes en train de détruire la vie de Rick et juste pour ça, rien ne m'arrêtera.

Elle enfonça davantage l'arme dans la tête de Gina, sentant la peur envahir peu à peu chaque cellule de son corps.

-Je répète. Avez-vous tué Josh Davidson ? Murmura-t-elle à son oreille faisant sauter le cran de sécurité de son glock.

Une expression de rage impitoyable altérait ses capacités de discernement entre le bien et le mal, rendant ses gestes encore plus décousus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-J'avoue, j'avoue, j'avoue… J'ai tué Davidson, _lâcha-t-elle la voix chevrotante craignant de recevoir une balle_. Maintenant, arrêtez-ça ! S'il vous plait !

Tout le monde souffla et Javier la main sur la poignée de la porte desserra sa prise, rassuré de ne pas à avoir à intervenir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous me demandez pourquoi ? C'était le seul moyen de retrouver un semblant de gloire.

-Je ne comprends pas, _fit Beckett en secouant la tête_. Pourquoi lui ?

-Il était la victime idéale, sourit Cowell.

A travers la mort du chirurgien cardiaque, elle n'avait eu qu'un but, qu'une espérance celle de voir Rick sous les verrous. A partir de là, son plan s'était déroulé à la perfection. Castle derrière les barreaux, les informations concernant sa détention volontairement soufflées aux journalistes, le buzz avait fonctionné à merveille.

-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Josh alors que vous auriez pu vous en prendre à Richard ou à moi ?

-C'est vrai que vous êtes responsable de ma déconvenue mais m'en prendre à vous, c'était courir le risque de voir Castle ne plus jamais écrire.

-Et Richard ?

-On ne tue pas la poule aux œufs d'or même si elle ne rapporte plus autant qu'auparavant ! Plaisanta Gina.

-Je ne comprends pas… Castle vendait des livres même avant cette affaire.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il écrit beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il écrit plus lentement voire pas du tout, et ses livres sortent de plus en plus tard. Je ne parle même pas de ses séances de dédicace qu'il repousse ou annule au dernier moment prétextant un manque de temps ou je ne sais quelle autre excuse bidon.

-Certes mais Castle reste Castle.

-Vous me faites bien rire Lieutenant. Castle n'a plus rien à voir avec le play-boy jouant les tombeurs ou signant des poitrines de femmes littéralement folles de lui. Cette image si vendeuse a disparu depuis que, vous, _insista-t-elle_ , êtes entrée dans sa vie.

-Donc tout ça pour de l'argent ?

-En autre…

-Je vous écoute.

-La popularité… La gloire… Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais lors de sa remise de prix, il vous a remercié vous, sa fille, sa mère et ses collègues, mais moi, rien. Même pas un merci.

A l'écouter, on aurait presque pu comprendre son acte, son désarroi, seulement, un homme était mort dans l'histoire. Et ça, rien ne pouvait l'expliquer et encore moins l'excuser. Personne n'avait le droit de vie ou de mort pour satisfaire sa propre condition.

-Madame Cowell, comment avez-vous planifié toute cette… Histoire ?

-Rien de plus simple. Je possède votre numéro ainsi que celui de Rick. Grâce au GPS intégré et au système de géolocalisation, je savais quand vous n'étiez pas avec Rick et donc qu'il était sans alibi. Ce soir-là, vous étiez chez votre amie la médecin légiste, elle était un parfait alibi pour vous. Concernant le reste, j'ai pris des cheveux de Rick sur son manteau, lors d'un rendez-vous j'ai subtilisé sa carte d'identité et pour les empreintes, vous le savez déjà : Spikes.

-Je présume que vous avez choisi Josh parce qu'il était mon ex et que tout le monde savait plus ou moins que Rick avait souffert de cette relation ?

-Vous avez tout compris.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

Esposito et Ryan regagnaient la salle d'interrogatoire lorsque l'un des bleus eut emmené Gina en cellule et que Beckett fut sortie en trombe, trop pressée de faire sortir Castle de prison. Ils auraient voulu avoir une petite discussion avec elle mais à peine l'éditrice avait-elle eu signé ses aveux que Kate avait déguerpi sans demander son reste.

-Il est chargé ? S'enquit Kévin le visage tourmenté alors que son collègue prenait en main l'arme que Katherine avait oublié sur la table.

-Toutes les balles sont là.

Ryan grimaça comprenant que son amie aurait été capable de faire exploser la cervelle de la femme responsable de ses maux. Certes, certains flics utilisaient cette méthode forte en cas de dernier recours mais jamais au grand jamais avec le chargeur plein. Une mauvaise manip' et le coup pouvait partir. Une pression mal supportée et le coup pouvait partir. Un suspect entraîné et le coup pouvait partir.

-Messieurs ? Les interpella Gates, sortant Kévin d'une suite sans fin.

-Oui ?

-L'arme était-elle chargée ?

-Euh… Non, chef. Beckett bluffait, bien sûr.

Les gars se fixèrent, se demandant si leur supérieure les avait crus. Leurs mensonges étaient tellement fréquents qu'elle ne faisait peut-être plus attention. Et puis, elle aussi avait sa part de faute dans l'histoire. Si elle avait réussi à faire entendre raison à Kate, cet épisode n'aurait pas eu lieu et les doutes non plus.

 _Loft des Castle, 7:30 pm_

L'écrivain était sorti deux heures après les aveux de Gina. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris ce qu'il se passait, l'heure de la promenade étant dépassée et les visites non autorisées les lundis, mais l'un de ses geôliers l'avait conduit vers l'extérieur. Il avait pensé à un énième coup fourré où certains détenus se seraient défoulés sur lui, seulement rien n'arriva à part le box de transit des libérés où il récupéra ses affaires personnelles. Apparemment, aujourd'hui il sortait. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il était libre, qu'il redevenait l'homme d'avant mais une part de lui resterait là, dans cette merde.

Ses vêtements, ses chaussures… Son alliance qu'il s'empressa de glisser autour de son annulaire, il n'était peut-être plus un homme mais il restait un mari. Cassé, heurté mais un mari quand même. Du moins, il espérait encore en avoir la force.

Ses yeux, agressés par le soleil avaient mis un petit moment à s'habituer mais tout de suite, la lumière lui sembla bien pale face à sa femme. Katherine, rayonnante, l'avait attendu appuyé contre la voiture, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et quelques larmes sur le visage. Sublime. Elle avait accouru dans ses bras manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Il avait ressenti toutes ses douleurs, toutes ses blessures mais les caresses de ses mains sur son visage, ses lèvres sur les siennes, avaient réussi à lui faire oublier pour un moment, ses tracas.

Désormais, assis l'un à côté l'autre au bar, ils mangeaient chinois. Ou plutôt Kate le regardait manger. Il s'était obstiné à manger avec les baguettes mais deux doigts sous atèle, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'une fourchette était tout aussi pratique.

-C'est délicieux, gémit-il en dégustant une crevette marinée.

Un grand bonheur pour lui, un petit bonheur pour elle. La jeune femme était bien évidemment heureuse de l'avoir récupéré mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, elle n'arrivait à mettre des mots dessus mais il lui semblait ailleurs et différent. La prison, pensa-t-elle.

-Tu sais que c'est flippant de me regarder manger ?

-Excuse-moi.

-Ne t'excuse pas, chuchota-t-il en attrapant sa main.

Elle porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres, réfléchissant à la joie qu'elle ressentait par sa simple présence à ses côtés. Finalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose. Rick suffisait à sa vie.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui.

Elle se leva pour ranger les restes dans le frigo et jeter les boites vides dans la poubelle. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la dent dure et surtout, quelques chose de rassurant.

-Tu peux aller prendre une douche, je vais finir ici.

Il faillit s'étrangler avec son verre ne s'attendant pas à revivre de sitôt son pire malaise, son pire cauchemar.

-Babe, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Euh… C'est… C'est passé de travers. Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.

-Comme tu veux. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre à vive allure sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, suffoquant presque à l'écoute de ce mot. Ce mot… Douche… Il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage amaigri alors qu'il se glissait difficilement dans les draps.

-Je me change et j'arrive, l'informa son épouse en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain.

Il ne répondit rien, trop concentré à ravaler ses larmes et à calmer sa respiration encore chaotique. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi alors qu'à ce simple mot, il avait revécu la scène si brève qu'elle ait été.

-Rick ?

Il ne l'avait pas senti se coller contre lui ni même revenir dans la chambre trop bouleversé par le spectre de cette douche collective.

-Oui mon cœur ? Fit-il une fois sa voix posée.

-Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-elle en caressant sa joue.

-Juste l'émotion, mentit-il en caressant son dos.

Elle se contenta de cette explication, peu convaincue, mais il fallait aussi qu'elle lui laisse de l'espace et surtout du temps. Puis… C'était peut-être elle qui se faisait des films. Kate se blottit alors davantage contre le corps chaud de son homme, sa joue calée dans son cou et sa main, sur son cœur. Elle ressentait à nouveau les battements de son cœur, s'apaiser au rythme du sien et son odeur un brin perturbée par celle de la prison, enivrer ses narines.

 _Deux heures plus tard._

La nuit était complètement tombée mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop calme, une odeur trop agréable, une chaleur trop présente, le sommeil ne lui était pas parvenu. Il s'était levé et comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient pas existé, il avait repris sa bonne vieille routine d'observer les étoiles. Scintillantes ou éteintes, éclatantes ou mornes, elles étaient là, quelque part. Cachées derrière un nuage ou polluées par l'éclairage public, jamais elles ne le quittaient.

Tournant dans le lit, Beckett remarqua que la place à côté d'elle était froide. Elle prit immédiatement peur. Avait-elle rêvé ? Rick était-il encore en prison ? Elle se redressa, alluma sa lampe de chevet et regagna le salon avec hâte.

Elle souffla, il était là debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Babe ? Chuchota-t-elle en glissant une de ses mains sur ses fesses, sa tête entre ses omoplates.

-Ah ! S'il vous plait laissez-moi ! Pas encore ! Pas encore ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Il se recroquevilla à même le sol en position fœtal, son visage ravagé par des torrents de larme alors qu'il craignait une nouvelle fois, son pire cauchemar.

Sous le choc, elle ne dit rien, comprit, s'assit et caressa ses cheveux, une larme solitaire coulant le long de sa joue.

 _Ce n'était pas la fin d'un calvaire mais le début d'un nouveau._

* * *

 _ **Frustré(e) ? Tout le plaisir est pour moi :) Ce n'est clairement pas la fin que vous attendiez, je le sais. Seulement, la vie, les histoires ne peuvent éternellement se terminer dans un pur bonheur. Alors dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

 _ **NB : Une suite sera tout de même écrite sous forme de fanfiction mais pas tout de suite.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


End file.
